


The White Wolf

by Nightfall24



Series: The Pack of 221B [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lestrade, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Cages, Choke Collars, Collars, Dom/sub, Feral Behavior, Grief/Mourning, IN THE LAST CHAPTER ONLY ARE, Leashes, M/M, Marking, Mention of Cannibalism, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Non-Consensual Hand Job, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Pack Dynamics, Prequel, Serial Killers, Shifter Greg, Shifters, Shock Collars, Slavery, Wolves, Younger Lestrade, Younger Mycroft, Younger Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 54,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfall24/pseuds/Nightfall24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to 'The Wolf of 221B' </p><p>Greg Lestrade is a young Alpha Shifter, who has been taking scent suppressants for four years to hide the fact he's a wolf, so he won't be sold back into slavery. However, when he meets the mysterious Holmes brothers, he is enlisted to help fight to abolish slavery and to face an even darker enemy lurking in the shadows. </p><p> - Reading the sequel is not required, but I would recommend it to understand the AU I've created a little easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Solitary Man

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> This is the prequel where Greg first meets Mycroft and Sherlock...yea!! I do recommend you read the 'The Wolf of 221B' in order to understand my AU, but you won't be completely lost if you skip it. 
> 
> Just a note, I am leaving out a few key tags, none triggering though, in order to keep a big plot twist secret. However, if you're a bit clever and you just so happen to read another certain fandom on AO3, you might catch on to what the Rock is Cooking(: Orrr I might not be as sneaky as I think and everyone already knows my secret, but oh well. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and I would love to hear what you think!

Chapter 1 – Solitary Man

October, 1991 – London, England    

Greg was getting more and more agitated the longer he refused to shift into his wolf form. _Just one night, that’s all I need. Then will you shut up and let me think?_ The wolf instinct argued with his human mind constantly, needing to be free and hunt. After the third year of their transformation, which was usually at age eighteen or nineteen, healthy shifters should change at least twice a month to sate their wolf counterpart. Greg, however, hadn’t shifted from his human form in over four years.

The last time he let his wolf run free and hunt was when he was with his pack, before they were captured and forced into slavery. _Everybody except us!_ The young man growled at the thoughts rushing back into his head, reminding him of the screams from his brothers and sisters, the pleading from his father, and his mother telling him to run as fast as he could and as far away as he could. _And we did. You did, you left them. Not me!_ At nineteen, with only two months of being a matured wolf, Greg was terrified by the slavers. So, instead of fighting and being captured like the rest of his pack, he obeyed his Alpha female’s orders and ran away like a scared pup.

After six months of searching for his pack and hitting rock bottom, the lone wolf came across a group of rebels who so creatively called themselves The Rebels. Most were shifters but there were also a few humans who had, to Greg’s disgust and confusion, fallen in love and mated with some of the wolves. It took another two months for him to build up enough trust and respect with the group to meet their leader, a wolf who called himself Mischa. The young Alpha had a hunch the shifter was lying about his name but he accepted the leader’s protection and assistance in turn for making their pack stronger by becoming a productive citizen among the humans.

That same day, Mischa had taken him to a lab where he introduced the wolf to what would be the best and most horrible thing he would ever know. “They are suppressants,” the older wolf had said in an accent Greg had never heard before. “Slavers use them when transporting wolves to the labor camps and auction houses, so they cannot scent other wolves and other wolves cannot scent them.” Mischa held out his palm for the young wolf to sniff. _Nothing, I don’t smell any wolf on him at all!_ Greg scrunched up his nose at the lack of odor but nodded his head, knowing these little pills were the only way for him to fit in amongst the humans and find his pack. _If they are even still alive._

“How many do I take a day?” Greg had asked the Shifter with no scent.

“One a day should be enough for an Alpha of your size. Omegas like myself, however, need at least two sometimes three a day in order to completely block off our scenting abilities.” Mischa gave a smug grin that Greg tried not to take as a challenge because even though the Omega was older, the young Alpha still didn’t like being shown up.

He recalled his eldest brother and niece, who were the only other Omegas he had known and just as the strange shifter had said; their noses could smell in layers and were at least a hundred times better than his. However, Alphas like Greg could hear like Omega’s could smell; and whereas Omega’s felt the urge to hunt and provide food, it was the Alpha’s instinct to protect and watch their backs.

Greg decided to ignore the Omega’s ego but never lowered his eyes to prove he was equal in this so-called pack. The old wolf just grinned, _that’s one creepy grin mate,_ and handed over a bottle of little green pills. “You can stay here until you secure a job at the police force, then once you have made enough money to support yourself, you will be required to establish your own living quarters and give a sixth of your income to The Rebels.”

_This is not our pack yet. Hell, they don’t even smell like wolves, do you really want to give them are income? It’s the only way to get these suppressants, we have to do this._

“Does your wolf agree, Mr. Lestrade?” Mischa said, extending the pills further towards the young Alpha.

“No, but I agree,” he straightened his shoulders and took the pills, “and please, call me Greg.”

That same scared pup was now twenty five, had never located his pack, smelled like a human, and was now driving home already drunk at four o’clock on a Thursday night. He had left work early, shoved his badge into his rear pocket and picked up a twelve pack on the way back to his flat. _I’m gonna need to be drunk tonight if you want to shift. This is gonna hurt like a mother fucker after four years._

He stumbled through the door way to his tiny flat, which he had lived in for two years but looked like it was completely abandoned. Greg let out a loud ‘umff’ as he plopped down on a worn out old sofa, spilling a bit of Newcastle on the front of his shirt. “Damn it,” he slurred rubbing his hands over the wet spot, then decided to try and suck off the liquid with his mouth. “Okay, let’s do this,” Greg hadn’t taken his wolf suppressants for two days, causing the smells and sounds to come back with a vengeance.

Taking his clothes off, _no need to ruin perfectly good human clothes,_ the Alpha laid down on the ground and began slowing his breathing, calming his mind to nothing but him and his wolf standing in blackness.  Suddenly the white wolf came charging at the human form in his mind, preparing to take control of the form. “Ahhhh…fuck!” The man shouted as his ribs and spine began to contort and bend, finally breaking into smaller pieced that would form a wolf. He writhed on the floor panting, as the white wolf grabbed a hold of his neck to hold him down, wide feral eyes staring into the same smaller brown ones of its human counterpart.

After an hour, the white wolf in his mind had laid itself atop of the man and sunk into him, taking his form; leaving a fully grown wolf lying twitching on the floor of the ratty old flat. Another five minutes passed until Greg’s human and wolf mind rebuilt communication, so he could control his more feral instincts. Standing up, he stretched, yawned, and shook his body to get the wild soft fur to lay flat. He sniffed and pointed his ears to the front door, _oh God that is so much better! I’ve missed feeling like this._

With too much energy coursing through his veins, Greg began sprinting around his flat, only stopping when he heard somebody shouting from below him. _Oh yeah, sorry Bernard!_ He tried to say but all that came out was a few loud barks. _Come on, let’s go run, go hunt. You know you want to Greg!_ And yes, he wanted to run free like he did when he was just a small pup, but now he knew he had to be careful. If anyone…anyone found out that he was a shifter, he would lose his job and be sent into slavery like his pack. _Please. Oh alright, but only tonight. Yes!_

As soon as his paws hit the pavement, the white wolf bolted as fast as he could, running into the alley and behind buildings. He began picking up speed when he got to a small park, _this is brilliant, tell me you haven’t missed this. Yes, yes, I have, but you know we can’t do this anymore._ Suddenly, the wolf stopped, w _hat’s that sound? Crackling…and smoke, I smell smoke. FIRE!_ The Alpha sprinted off towards the crackling building until he saw smoke and could hear faint cries. He came upon the building, which was an old abandoned warehouse used by drug addicts and pimps, as Greg recalled busting a few drug dealers there back when he was just starting out in the force. The wolf heard a woman in the distance dial 999, so he turned his attention back to the burning building, where he could hear only three people. _Fuck, that’s not that many; we can get them out before the fire trucks come._

Going into protective mode, the Alpha leapt into the building, lowering himself so he could see under the smoke. _There!_ He spotted the first man trying to crawl out but was covering his eyes and walking around blindly, so Greg crawled over to him and began nudging from behind to lead him towards the exit. When he felt fresh air, the white wolf gave one final push and the man fell out onto the pavement, hacking and coughing the smoke from his lungs.

Turning back around, he could hear a woman in the kitchen crying and feeling around for a door. Avoiding the flames as best he could, Greg was able to find the lady, who spotted him as well, and grab ahold of her shirt sleeve with his teeth. “Thank you,” she coughed as he led her back to the exit. She ran over to the man who Greg had pulled out first, hugging and kissing him. Then, he took a few deep breathes of fresh air and sprinted back into the burning building.

 _Where are you? Where are you? I know I heard another one…there, second floor._ The smoke was increasing by the minute and Greg knew he needed to get the human out of here before they both died of lack of oxygen. The top floor was even worse than the ground, _duh heat rises you moron. Shut up and find him!_ Finally, he spotted a thin body lying over on a bed in the corner. Not wasting any more time, the Alpha ran over and bit hard on the unconscious man’s leg, trying to wake him up enough so he didn’t have to carry him.

“Huh?” A low timber voice said, then started coughing like crazy as his smoke layered throat turned on him. A cold black nosed pressed against the back of the human’s hand, before Greg grabbed a bony wrist in his teeth and yanked its owner off the bed. “Bloody hell! My is gonna kill me!” The human said and Greg realized he was just a kid, maybe eighteen or nineteen. _Come on let’s get out of here!_ The wolf barked, dragging the wrist in his mouth down to the ground, so the boy would get the hint to stay lower than the smoke. “I’m not a moron,” came the voice from behind him. _Well you are in a crack house that is going up in flames…yep, moron._

The wolf just snarled and continued tugging until suddenly the floor came out from under them. The human landed on top of him, forcing a loud yip in pain from the wolf and a groan from the young man. “Shite, way to go shifter,” he said, rolling off the only cushion between him and the sharp metal and wood on the floor. “Are-are you okay, boy?” The human sobered quickly when he saw the wolf that had saved his life lying still with a piece of metal sticking through the meat between his ribs and foreleg.

 _Holy Jesus fuck! Why did I have to go and try and save all these people, these stupid drug addicts? Why do you always have to save people Greg, fuck this hurts?_ The wolf just whimpered and wiggled, trying to get free of the shard that broke off in his side. “Shhh, shhh, it’s okay, boy, here let me help.” The human’s voice was getting raspier as he inhaled more smoke but he reached down and scooped the wolf up in his arms, ignoring the howl of pain it brought from his muzzle. _Sirens! They’re coming, if they find us here like this they’ll send us to the compounds. We have to get away._

When they got outside, Greg began to struggle frantically, even though the shard shot electric heat through him every time. “Is he alright?” a woman’s voice asked, “he saved us…he saved us both. Is he going to be alright Sherlock?”

“We need to get this piece of metal out of his-“ the man named Sherlock got into a coughing fit, putting the wolf down and throwing up on the pavement. Seeing it as a chance to get away from the fire trucks, which he could now see coming towards the house, Greg stood up, keeping all the weight off his left side and began limping towards the safety of his flat. “N-no, come back, I can take you to a safe place. W-wait!” The human yelled, but the wolf kept limping until he worked himself into a slight run, the adrenaline aiding in masking the pain in his body.

He finally turned the corner to see the three people he saved being loaded into ambulances and the firemen setting up their water hoses. _Fucking hell, how am I gonna get this thing out? Just get home first, we need to be safe to shift back._ When he made it up the stairs to his flat, which was a right bugger because the metal kept getting caught on the steps every time, bringing a whimper from the exhausted wolf, he tumbled into his living room and whimpered. _I miss our pack. I know, this is the last time we’re shifting. I can’t handle this shite anymore._

The white wolf rolled over onto his back, knowing he had to get the shard out before he could shift back, and bit down on the end of the metal and yanked. _Grrraaa! Goddamnitmotherfuckingsonofabitchbastard!_ The wolf’s howls turned into whimpers as he started to change back, bringing forth the image of his human and wolf facing off in his mind. This time, the human ran after the wolf, tackling the white mass to the ground, holding down the gnashing teeth that threatened to bite his neck.

It took another hour for the human to sink into the wolf, again leaving a panting naked Alpha lying on the living room floor. “Never again,” he ran a shaky hand over his left flank, pulling back with blood everywhere. _Maybe I’ll just bleed to death that might be a nice way to go._ Neither his human nor wolf instinct would allow that though, so the man got up and limped to the bathroom.

When he looked in the mirror, he cringed at a long deep gash that traveled from his bottom rib almost to the top of his hip bone. “Ha, now that’s going to leave one bad-arse scar,” the wolf joked because he if he didn’t he would have started crying. He turned on the shower tap to a medium cool temperature and stepped in, hissing at the pain the little water droplets caused to his wound. He was able to wash most of his body first, then focus on dabbing and cleaning his side carefully and pulling out little chunks of dirt and gravel.

After a good thirty minutes in the shower, he trudged over to the medicine cabinet and grabbed some disinfectant, plasters, and gauze. _This should do until we can get back to The Rebel base. We’re going to need antibiotics and probably another tetanus shot. Damn, Mischa is going to kill us._ He couldn’t stop the whimpers coming from his lips as he cleaned the wound more and finally wrapped the band of gauze all the way around his torso.

When the Alpha got into bed, he grabbed all the extra pillows he had bought separate over the years and made a makeshift nest. Piling up all the pillows around him and if he concentrated hard enough, the stuffed fabric would feel like wolves curling up next to him, keeping him safe and warm after his injury. The problem was, the man was too exhausted to concentrate and ended up burying his face into one of the pillows and crying himself to sleep.

He woke up stiff and sore in the morning, groaning as he hobbled out of bed. “Damn it,” he sighed looking at the once light grey sheets that were now soaked with red blotches. The wound had started bleeding in the night and was now seeping through the gauze and down his stomach. _I’ve got to go see Mischa today,_ Greg decided while redressing his flank quickly and messily so he could get out of the flat as fast as possible.

Deciding on getting a bit of fresh air, the young Alpha planned to walk the five blocks to get to the hideout. Although his muscles hurt and his side burned, the pain made him feel alive and like the wolf he was. He rounded the final corner and went into the Italian restaurant that stood as a front for The Rebels. “Hey, Will,” Greg waved to the shifter who was Mischa’s Alpha mate and the manager of the restaurant.

“How are you, Greg?” The American wolf was a few years younger than Greg, but held a strong presence, almost as strong as his mate’s although he was much softer than Mischa. “You look a right peaky,” the Alpha said in a horrible English accent.

“Will, don’t try to use British lingo, you’re just embarrassing yourself,” they both grinned at each other, then Greg headed down to confront the old Omega and pack leader of the Rebels.

“Ahh, Greg, just the shifter I wanted to see. I’ve heard tales of you gallivanting around at night dragging drug addicts out of burning buildings…as a wolf. Tell me, are these accounts correct?” _Well, so much for small talk._ Greg gulped visibly then took a step forward to the Omega whose back was facing him.

“I ummm…well, you see it’s kind of a funny story Mischa…I,” the stammering wolf was cut off by a familiar voice.

“Yes, he’s the one.” _It can’t be him. How did he find me? He’s going to turn us in, what do we do?! Fight if we have to._

“Are you sure brother dear? You were a tad…incapacitated that night,” came another voice, not as rich as the latters but held more weight and authority.

“His eyes, they’re wild, I remember them clear as day. Plus, look how he’s holding his side, he’s still injured.”

Greg whirled around to see the young man he had saved the night before, although much cleaner, he still wore the same smugness he did in the building. Standing next to him was a man about a decade older than his brother, wearing an expensive suit, with reddish hair and a lanky form, holding an umbrella in one hand, twirling it around.  Suddenly, the wolf felt light headed both from turning around to quickly and the loss of blood from this morning. _We have to get out of here. These humans will hurt us!_

A hand pressed firmly on his left side and Greg howled in pain, turning around again to face Mischa, who had a grin on his face. “So he is, well I guess that answers that question…Greg maybe you should sit down before we take you to medical, you look-“ Was the last thing the young Alpha heard before he passed out and hit the floor. _I should have eaten breakfast,_ ran through his head before he saw the two humans peer down at him. He knew he was screwed.

            


	2. The Man in Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg and the Holmes brothers first meeting does no go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Thank you for all the kind comments and kudos I've received for this fic, they really make my day(:
> 
> If you haven't read 'The Wolf of 221B' you might want to go and read chapter 8 'Digging in the Dirt,' because it talks about the specifics of the Wolf Freedom Act of 1982. However, if you don't feel like it, I will be going into a bit more detail in the next chapter so you may be a little confused until then, but not much. 
> 
> I know this chapter is a bit shorter than my normal ones, but I didn't know where to cut it off and now you get a chapter two days earlier than promised...yea!!
> 
> Thank you for reading and please enjoy(:

Chapter 2 – The Man in Black

Greg woke up to the horrible smell of anesthetics, but surprisingly he couldn’t feel the aches and pains of his injures. After a minute of reorienting himself, however, the Alpha realized he was feeling good, too good. _They drugged me, oh fuck do you think they’re going to kill us or just send us to the compounds? God I hope they kill us._ Big brown eyes shot open when he felt a warm hand run through his hair, expecting to see someone wearing a red tunic symbolizing their association with the slave trade. Instead he was met with intense blue eyes, which seemed to stare into his soul, gazing down at him.

The wolf was confused, drugged, had no idea where he was or how he got there, and terrified because he realized the man in black staring down at him was a human who knew his secret. “Get the fuck away from me,” Greg tried to growl but his throat was so dry it came out as a broken whisper. He pushed himself up on the bed, halted by a pain in his arm from an intravenous tube sticking out of the crook in his elbow. Reaching up his non-drugged hand, the Alpha tried to rip the needle out, but was stopped by a strong hand grabbing his wrist. _Fight!_

“Shhhh, you’re alright Gregory. You’re safe and you need to calm down,” the unknown human said over the rapidly increasing sounds of the heart monitor. Because he hadn’t taken his suppressants for the last couple of days, the struggling wolf was overwhelmed by the scent coming from the man trying to restrain him on the bed. _Grass? Fresh grass? Who the fuck is this human?_ “Go get Mischa would you?” the human said calmly to a Shifter nurse.

_Mischa? They’ve got Mischa too! I will kill you before you hurt them._ “Let go of me,” Greg yelled. Still not sated from last night’s run around, his wolf instincts lashed out, trying to bite the human’s throat to make him back down. Suddenly, the fresh grass smell coming from the human turned into a burning field, causing the Alpha to push down a whimper that threatened to escape his throat at the sign of a more powerful adversary. A hand came around his open mouth, pushing him back down onto the gurney, hard.

“You will not show your teeth at me little Alpha. Never. Do you understand me?” Both their eyes were wide, neither submitting to the other even though the man in black had the wolf pinned harshly to the bed. _I’ll be damned if ever submit to a human like you._ Greg wanted to say but the hand on his mouth forbid it when he realized the Alpha still would not calm down.

“Well I see everyone is getting along just splendid,” an amused voice came from the entrance to the room.

As if ashamed of his actions, the human jumped back like the wolf had turned to fire, then put back on his calm mask, brushing the wrinkles out of his suit. “Forgive me Gregory, my temper got the best of me and I did not want to see you hurt yourself by ripping out your tubes or stitches.” _Yeah right! This guy’s bloody insane. One minute he goes from the most delicious smelling wet grass, to burning fields, then back to fresh grass again. Nope, nu-uh, avoid at all costs, please._    

The Alpha glared at the man for a long time, not willing to admit defeat or turn his back on the unpredictable man. He finally scooted back up on the bed, rearranging the blanket and tubes, then looked over to Mischa. “I believe, although you and Mr. Holmes have not been introduced, it is only polite to acknowledge when someone apologizes to you Greg,” the Omega held his cold gaze on the young Alpha long enough for the pup to have to stifle another pathetic whimper that tried to come from his throat. Whether the fact that Mischa was the only pack leader-ish influence the Alpha had, or the unnerving fact he couldn’t smell the Omega’s scent, Greg didn’t want to be the object of scrutiny with the wolf.

“Apology accepted,” he grumbled, which resulted in a chuckle from someone behind Mischa. A moment later the owner of the voice stepped into the room and it was none other than the kid Greg had saved from the burning building. “What’s your problem? Too high to properly join the conversation?” Greg had had enough of these humans, especially the Holmes’.

The young man straightened, glaring at the wolf on the bed. “No, I just thought it was funny how bad you are at lying, being a closet shifter and all. It’s obvious by the way your good hand his still clinched that you wish to punch my brother in the face right now, which honestly I can’t blame you one bit.” The man with piercing silver eyes took a step closer, grinning. “Your eyes tell me that you will replay what just happened over and over in your mind, proud how you did not submit when you were held down. However, in reality, submit is all you wanted to do…to my brother at least. Why else would a wolf come running into a burning-”

“Sherlock!” The man named Mycroft snapped at his brother.  

_How the fuck…who the fuck…That’s not true!_ “You listen here you twat, I-“

“I believe that is quite enough out you little one. You know I do not tolerate rudeness Greg and I will not have you insult the founders of this pack.” Mischa chided. _Founders of the Rebels? Humans?_

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a bloody minute here. You’re telling me these two ‘humans’ are helping shifters? Are you out of your mind Mischa?”

“No, I am quite in my right mind. You see, Mycroft is, well…for time’s sake let’s just say he is very influential in the British Government and-“

“More like is ‘the British Government,’” the man named Sherlock laughed, but was now looking over the medical chart intently, not really paying attention to the Omega speaking.   
           

“Sherlock, could you go find some angry wolf to bother while the grown-ups chat?” The young man gave a slight hum but seemingly ignored his older brother’s request and continued reading.   
           

“Are you aware of the Wolf Freedom Act of 1982?” Mischa asked.

“I am and it’s a steaming pile of horse shite if you ask me. How the hell was my family, a pack of six, supposed to buy our freedom when we were all slaves? Whoever came up with that load of crap should’ve pulled his head out of his arse and looked up the definition of ‘slavery.’” Greg growled out the last word, recalling how angry his father was when the Act was passed, knowing he could never afford to buy any of their freedom. Luckily, his pack had escaped or gone unnoticed amongst the slavers, but that was when their family was small. Once his older sister Kim mated and brought more pups into the pack, the slavers caught their sent like a highbred Omega. _Yeah, a lot of good that bloody Act is doing for them now. Shut up!_

“Oh, I like him Mycroft,” Sherlock laughed wholeheartedly, looking up from the chart to give his brother a smug grin.

Mischa had a tight lip smile, “Mr. Holmes was the one who came up with this Act and helped push it through to acceptance.” _Oh Shite._

His wolf instinct was panicked at insulting one of the most mysterious and powerful human’s he’d ever met. However, his human wanted to jump out of the bed and attack him again, making the stupid git realize how pointless that Act was. For some reason he wanted the man to feel the pain he felt, how his pack felt, when the slavers came with no law to stop them. His the two voices in his head were screaming so loud he didn’t even hear the loud beeping from his heart monitor or Mischa trying to calm him down.

“That ACT put a target on my packs back. If they can’t take the free slaves, what’s to stop them from taking any and every wolf they can get their hands on, huh? Did you even think about that? No of course you didn’t, you fucking humans are all the same.” Greg was losing his temper and fast, the white wolf was frothing at the mouth, wanting to maim and hurt anyone who dare come after his kind. “Let’s make it look like we’re helping the poor wolves, when in reality it’s just a political stunt to make you look sympathetic. Just throw ‘em a bone, that’ll keep ‘em quiet, oh no, pun definitely intended.” The Alpha let out a humorless laugh, as all three men were staring at him now. “You don’t care about us. I can’t believe Mischa even let you in this place, your lot don’t deserve to even be here! Get out! Get out of my room NOW!”

The shouting had brought attention from outside the room, mostly just wolves passing by who decided to stop and watch the Alpha breakdown. The tension was broken suddenly and all the rubber-neckers were shooed away by their Alpha pack leader, Will. “What is going on back here? Greg, why are you shouting? “The small man came in, walking straight over to his distressed pack mate, checking his healing wound. “Good lord kid, you broke your stiches! That’s a record time even for you,” Will laughed, trying to break up the tense atmosphere in the room. “Mr. Holmes, I appreciate you coming down to see him but I really don’t think this is the best time. Once he has healed properly and not under the influence of heavy pain killers, we will make sure he comes to see you.”

_Thank you. Thank you Alpha._ Greg still did his best to glare at Mycroft even though the human made him want to curl in on himself and whine. _We are not some little pup anymore. That human doesn’t scare me._ The man did not seem as dramatically effected by their held gaze though, and to the Alpha’s frustration, Mycroft just smiled at him. _Crazy bastard._ With a cheeky wink from Sherlock, both men stepped out of the room and left the wolves’ hideout.

“What were you thinking Mischa, letting those two get him worked up like that? You know how Sherlock is?” Will chastised his mate, who looked more pensive than ashamed at the events that took place.  

“It wasn’t Sherlock this time. It appears the elder Holmes has made his way under our dear Gregory’s skim,” the Omega laughed, sitting down by the bed and lifting up Greg’s gown to look at the damage done. “Hmmm, yes it does appear you let yourself get a bit worked up, now doesn’t it? Do not worry yourself, though, I will redo the stiches myself.” _I got worked up?! They did not get under my skin, the only thing that gets under my skin is when someone is responsible for hurting the people I love._

“Greg, you need to calm down, okay? Your heart rate is out the roof, take a few slow deep breaths for me. That’s it, good boy,” Will was now standing on the opposite side of the bed, carding his hands through the anxious shifter’s hair. A look passed between the two mates, but without being able to scent them and still high on the awesome pain killers, Greg couldn’t interpret what was meant by their glance. “Do you want me to stay while you get your stitches redone?” _I’m not a fucking puppy! I don’t need you trying to act like my pack._

“No,” the angry Alpha snapped, but quickly amended when he realized Will only wanted to help. “I’m sorry, Will, no thank you, I’ll be alright. I don’t think your Omega is going to maim me too bad. Ow!” Greg yelped when said Omega yanked to remove one of the busted stiches.

“Oh, did that hurt? Maybe you should tell my Alpha on me,” Mischa didn’t laugh, then again, the shifter never laughed, but he did have a playful grin tugging at his lips.

“Yes, you come and tell me Greg and I’ll make sure to punish my naughty Omega,” Will laughed, knowing he could and would never do such a thing to the love of his life.

“I would very much like to see you try, dear Will,” the Omega grinned even more when his mate came over and kissed him on the top of his head, adding a sharp bite to his ear lobe for maximum effect. _God I wish I had that. No you don’t, you know how hard it was losing our pack. Could you imagine how hard it would be losing a mate? No thank you._

“You boys have fun, I’ll be upstairs attempting to make those bloody bastard meatballs.”

“Will,” Greg couldn’t help himself.

“Yeah?”

“What did I tell you about using British lingo?”

“That I’m amazing at them and should use them all the time, right?”

“Exactly,” they both laughed as Mischa rolled his eyes, focusing on the work at hand.

“Right-O chaps, I’m feeling a right bit peckish, so I’m going to bugger off to the…how do you say kitchen? “

“William,” his Omega mate sighed, causing Will to wink and scurry off.

“You’re really lucky Mischa,” Greg couldn’t stop the words before they came out of his mouth.

“Yes, I am. You should try and find a mate Greg. There are plenty of wolves…and humans out there for you to get to know.” _Humans? Great here we go, another lecture._ “No, don’t you sigh at me, little one, I only give you these lectures because you insist on acting like a stubborn pup.” The Omega continued to clean and redress the wound with the utmost care not to hurt his patient. “Plus, it is your fault for getting stuck alone in a room with me, when I literally have you by the short hairs.”

“I didn’t know you had a sense of humor,” Greg closed his eyes, preparing himself for the talk.

“I want you to go and talk to Mycroft, Greg, he needs your help and in turn he wants to help you.”

“I love how you skip the foreplay, Mischa, and just go right for the main course,” the cheeky Alpha flinched when the needle was pulled too tight. _Bastard, I let myself get into this position and now I’m paying for it._ “Why, why in the hell would I want to help someone who basically caused my pack to be put into slavery? Please enlighten me.”

The Omega sighed, shaking his head slightly as he cut the last bit of string from the stitch work. “You’ve always think of things as black and white Greg but most things, especially slavery, are very gray indeed. Mycroft is a very smart man with a lot of weight in the government, weight that we need on our side, and he wants your help in taking bigger steps to abolish slavery. He is a good man, Greg, you should at least hear what he has to say, after all that’s where your suppressants come from and where that sixth of your income goes.”

“What?! I’m paying him, why the fuck are we paying humans, Mischa, and don’t lie to me. I swear to God I am so fed up with this whole situation ever since I pulled that stupid kid out of the warehouse.” _You just had to save him didn’t you, hero._

Another dramatic sigh came from the Omega, “I wish you would think before you blow off like that, little one. Well, I guess you are still young, what with all those raging Alpha wolf instincts gnawing at you, I remember how it was. My pack died in Lithuania when I was just a pup, I remember the sadness, the longing, the anger that felt like it wanted to pour out through every part of my body.”

_I know._ “I’m sorry Mischa, I-I didn’t know.”

“But then I went to the States for a while and finally met my William and everything changed, I was whole again.” The Omega paused for a moment with a slight smile drawn upon his sharp features, but it was gone in a flash when he put some plasters and gauze over the newly sewn stitches, adding a soft pat over his patient’s ribs. “And then we came to London to escape slavers and met Mycroft during our travels.” Mischa placed his hand on the young Alpha’s head and petted him slowly. “I want you to listen to me very carefully Greg. Not all humans are cruel,” before he could interrupt, the Shifter continued, “some are bad, yes, very bad sometimes, but some are also very good, great even. Just like wolves, yeah? There are bad wolves and good wolves.”

_I’ve never met a bad wolf before and I’ve also never met a good human, let alone a great one. You do the fucking math on that one, mate._ “Humans are cruel and they will always be cruel, the only reason we can even be around them without them trying to sell us or beat us is because they don’t know we’re wolves. I know what I know Mischa, please don’t try and change my mind.”

“Our stubborn Alpha, no wonder he wants you,” _what does that mean? Wants me for what?_ “It appears Mycroft was right but I didn’t want to have to do this, however, it seems you have left me no choice. Either you go talk to Mycroft Holmes and hear him out or…”

“Or what, you’re going to kill me? Pardon me skepticism but I see criminals all the time and you mate, don’t fit the bill,” Greg tried to laugh it off hoping the ‘or’ wouldn’t be too distasteful because he really did not want to go see that man again.  

“Or we will withhold your suppressants. After all, Holmes is the one providing the drugs and he has requested you be taken off of them at once if you so choose to ignore his invitation.”

“You-you can’t do that! That’s not fair!” The raging Alpha tried to get up again but soon found himself feeling drowsy and lethargic. _That bastard drugged me again!_  

“That would be called ‘life’ little one, which even in her best days is not fair. Now, go to sleep so your stitches will have time to heal without you running around like a bull in a china shop.” The Omega smiled down at him, comforting the Alpha who was attempting to bat him away, until finally his eyes closed and he was asleep.   

   

               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've come to realize I enjoy ending chapters with someone passing out...is there a passing out kink I'm not familiar with? LOL.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I would love to hear what you thought.


	3. Don't Take your Guns to Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg finally goes to meet with Mycroft, however, this conversation goes even worse than the last one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, thanks you so much for all the comments and kudos, they are officially more awesome than chips and guacamole. 
> 
> I am very mean to Greg in this chapter, sorry, but it will get better I promise(:
> 
> I hope you enjoy and would love to hear what you though of the chapter!

Chapter 3 – Don’t Take your Guns to Town

“I hate your mate,” Greg scowled at Will who carried in a hot bowl of Italian Wedding Soup.

“He drugged you again didn't he? Well, at least he didn’t hit you on the head to knock you out,” the American said cheerfully, handing Greg the bowl and taking a seat next to the bed. “He’s done that to me twice and I must say I prefer a drug induced black out. No hang over.”

Greg held his nose down to the soup and inhaling deeply, causing his mouth to water. Without hesitation, he shoveled spoon after spoon into his mouth, barely taking time to breathe. “Easy there, Greg. No wonder you passed out the first time, a bleeding flank and no food in your belly? If you’re not going to take care of yourself, you should really find somebody who will.” _Christ here we go again. I’ve got to get out of this matchmaker colony from hell._

“God not you too, Will, did Mischa put you up to this?”

“Maybe, but I agree with him. You’ve been going downhill from the moment we met you and we care about you too much to see you treat yourself this poorly. All I’m saying is that there are plenty of wolves around here who really like you and I think would be great mates for you.”

“Well I’m glad you think so but I’m fine right where I’m at and I’ll ask you to mind your own bloody business.” Greg was still starving as he looked at the empty bowl but decided it was best to get some street food rather than stay here.  

Will gave him a sad smile and took the bowl, “Mischa asked me to ask you if, and I quote, are going to stop being an insufferable stubborn little Alpha with authority issues and go talk to Mycroft Holmes…end quote,” the man grinned but it was not reciprocated from his friend sitting on the bed. “I know you don’t want to do it Greg, but-“

 “You don’t know anything about me,” the young Alpha lashed out, regretting it as soon as he did, but still refused to take it back. “I just…I just need some air and then I’ll go talk to him okay? But I need the suppressants if I’m going to keep working, do you guys even know how many wolves I come across in my job? A lot, and if one of them smelled me…I don’t even want to think about what would happen.”

“You’re going to be fine little one,” Will whispered fondly. _I’m not your fucking little one, damn it._ “Go ahead and get yourself dressed, come up to the restaurant so we can give you your pills and Mycroft’s address. Take your time.” With that, Greg was left alone with the thousands of thoughts racing through his head. _What does this Mycroft want from us? Why us? What would happen if we didn’t take the pills? Maybe we should just run and get away from all this, forget about our old pack. They must be long gone by now, right? It’s been four years._

“This is just too fucking much,” the Alpha whispered as he finally got off the bed, his side cramping but the gauze wrapped around his torso stayed in place. Someone in the colony must have washed the clothes he came in with because they now sat freshly pressed and folded in a chair next to his bed. He pulled on the black trousers and button up as quickly as his injury would let him, then made his way upstairs to the restaurant.

“Ah! You’ve finally prized yourself from bed I see. How are you feeling?”

“You mean how do I feel after you drugged me without my consent?” Greg spat at the smiling Omega wrapping up what looked like an order of delicious éclairs. The woman standing in front of the counter paying for the desserts looked at the angry man curiously.

Mischa just smiled at the lady, handing her the bag so the two wolves could be left to talk in relative privacy. “You know I only did it for your own good and I will do it again if I have to, Greg. Now, considering your…energetic attitude, I will assume you are feeling much better and are ready to go pay Mycroft a visit. It is only a few blocks from here but I can arrange a ride if you need.” The older wolf handed over a Styrofoam box usually used for to-go orders but Greg knew the suppressants he needed were concealed inside. _Oh thank God, these scents are driving me crazy. Nooo, I miss them. That’s because you’re the wolf, but you’re not in charge here, I am._

“Thank you,” he couldn’t remove the spite in his tone, “no, I feel like walking.”

“Alright, here is the address,” Mischa handed over a sheet of parchment with the information written neatly in pen. “Please don’t do anything you’re going to regret Greg.” _What? You mean like take the suppressants and run as far away as I can get from this place or do you mean like killing Mycroft Holmes?_

“Okay,” was all the wolf said before he walked out of the building crumpling up the parchment in his fist. As he walked down the pavement towards his flat, he tossed the address into a rubbish bin in front of a store. _Like hell I’m going to play this game. We’ll have to use the £4,000 we’ve saved up but that should get us far enough away to start over again._ When he finally made it to his flat, he ran up the stairs and began shoving clothes into a duffle bag. He packed a couple of shirts, some trousers, pants, and finally he pulled the only photo he had of his pack out of a picture frame and placed it in a side zipper.

With his gun placed securely in the back of his trousers, Greg walked out of his flat for the last time, headed God knows where. He figured the tube station was his best bet to get some good initial distance from Mischa and the Holmes,’ so he turned south and started walking until he heard a familiar voice behind him. _You’ve got to be kidding me. Should we run? I bet we can lose him._

“Gary! Wait up!” A deep voice rumbled closer than he expected.

“My name is Greg, what are you high again or just stupid?” the wolf snapped but didn’t stop walking towards the tube.

“I’m not stupid, I’m brilliant, that’s how I knew you were going to try and run instead of talking to my brother.” The young man finally caught up to Greg, matching their strides. “Why don’t you want to go see him?” Sherlock asked and before the wolf could answer, he did it for him,”ohhhh, you’re scared, huh? How boring.”

_That is it!_ “Look you little shite, I saved your life once but don’t think that will stop me from beating the ever loving piss out of you if you don’t leave me the fuck alone!” He could feel his white wolf ready to pounce if the kid tried to pull the same stunt his brother did that morning.

“That’s a laugh, the kind of wolf that would save three strangers from a burning building beating up someone for following him,” Sherlock chuckled and took a large step forward in front of Greg to stop their progress towards the station.

_No, he’s right. Just ignore the kid and he’ll leave us alone, yeah?_ “Look kid,” Greg pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, “you don’t know anything about me and frankly I don’t want to know anything about you or your brother. So I’m going to step around you now to head towards the tube station. If you try to stop me I’m going to handcuff you to that poll over there, got it?” _Oops I forgot the handcuffs. He doesn’t need to know that._  

The man gave a dramatic sigh, as if Greg was putting him out by forcing him to stalk the wolf. “Oh please, one you don’t have your handcuffs with you but you do have your gun, which I might add is quite interesting. Two, I know you better than anyone, even yourself, and that is why I came to make sure you didn’t run.”

_How did he know I didn’t have my handcuffs? Okay, that’s just creepy._ “What do you mean, ‘that’s why I came to make sure you didn’t run?’”

“I will explain what is so blatantly obvious on the way back to the house. Now, come along Alpha.” Sherlock practically ripped the duffel bag out of Greg’s hand, turned on his heel, and walked away not even looking back to see if the wolf was following him. _Don’t punch him in the face Greg. Don’t punch him in the face._ The wolf growled deep in his chest but followed the strange man carrying his bag.

“So, are you going to tell me?”

“I don’t understand what is so hard to understand. The fact that you went into a burning building to save three strangers indicates you either have a death wish, which we both no isn’t true. The more likely cause of this hero mentality is that you desire retribution for not being able to save your own pack, thus you desire acceptance and …in wolf terms a new ‘pack,’ whether it be drug addict humans or wolves, you need a pack to prove to yourself that you can protect them instead of aband-.” Sherlock was cut off by a large body launching itself at him.

_You son of a bitch! What the hell do you know?_ The wolf inside him raged at the truth being thrown at him so carelessly, as if they were talking about the weather. Greg tackled the kid to the ground, straddling his hips, and placing his teeth right down on Sherlock’s neck. He made sure not to break the skin but to only touch the pale neck, so if the man tried to move Greg would bite hard, proving he was dominant and what Sherlock said meant nothing to him. _He smells pretty nice though, like bread? No that can’t be right, yeast, maybe?_ “SHUT UP! What gives you the right to say those things you…you…” To the wolf’s horror the man below him began stroking over his chest lightly, forcing a pathetic purr to come from Greg’s lips. _That’s, oh that’s nice, please don’t stop. No snap out of it!_

Sherlock grinned, focusing intently on the wolf’s reactions as he petted what he knew was the nerve spot on his chest. “Huh, I didn’t expect that to work so well. No one’s done this in a long time, I see.” He said smugly, watching on as the wolf’s eyes closed as he changed to a scratching sensation. Greg damned his biology but knew exactly what was happening because his mother used to calm him and his brothers and sisters with the technique. Alphas had nerve pressure points on their chests, while Omegas had them on their ears and neck, but they both had the same effect. Bliss.

“S-stop!” the wolf broke out of the comforting haze only to realize he had his whole body lying lax over Sherlock’s with his head resting on the man’s shoulder. _Really? Quit acting like a wolf and get away from this guy. But he smells so nice, like a bakery._ No matter how angry he tried to be, the feeling just wouldn’t come, so instead he pushed himself off and rolled over to lie next to the human.

“You tried to bite my neck.”

“Yes, I did.”

“Are you ready to go now?” Sherlock asked, standing up like he wasn’t just two seconds away from getting his throat ripped out by a shifter. Greg nodded, lifting himself off the ground with a grunt, checking his side to make sure he didn't split his stitches again. _Mischa would have my hide if I ripped them again._ “You didn’t hurt yourself again, did you? No? Good, let’s go then.”

They continued walking down the street towards Mycroft’s house again. Once they passed the Rebel hide out, Greg couldn’t keep quiet any longer. “Are you going to apologize for what you said?”

“Are you going to apologize for tackling me to the ground?”

_You deserved it you prick._ “No,” Greg said in a pleased voice when he remembered the pained grunt the man gave when he hit the pavement.

 “Then why would I apologize for doing what my impulse told me?” _Bloody bastard. These humans are smart and I haven’t taken the suppressants yet. We have to watch our back, yeah?_

The shifter huffed in annoyed acceptance but followed the human to a large house with a black gate and brick wall encircling the property. _Who the hell are these people? I’ve never seen a house this big in the city before._ “I know it’s rather gaudy isn’t it? I don’t know why the man needs so much bloody room, it’s just him, myself, and the butler. Come one, step lively Greg.” _I’m really gonna kill this kid._

“Mycroft! Sherlock yelled as soon as they stepped into the giant house, dropping the duffle to the floor.

“Really brother, must you always behave like an obnoxious child?” An angry voice came from the dining room, followed by Mycroft who was still dressed in a suit and tie.

“Only because you insist on dressing like a-“

“Gregory, hello, are you feeling better?” Mycroft ignored his little brother completely to focus his attention on the Shifter, who was looking around the house nervously.

“Fine,” he settled on and made sure to look the man right in the eye, not giving an inch, _not now not ever._

“That’s good,” Mycroft’s smile was warm. Greg wasn’t sure if it was because of the lack of suppressants in his system or the amount of drugs still coursing through him but something was definitely different about Mycroft Holmes. What made it worse for the young Alpha, thought, was the fact he didn’t know if he wanted to run towards the man or run away as fast as he could. _Very strange indeed. Let’s keep talking to him, I want to know what he knows._ “You look starved, would you like something to eat?” _Ha! Like hell I would eat anything that comes from this house. I know how sneaky you humans are._

“No, I’m fine. Could you just tell me why you threatened to stop providing me with suppressants if I didn’t come talk to you or maybe why you sent your brother to stalk me?” Greg sharpened his Alpha ears when he heard a noise upstairs. _Just the butler, not a threat. Tea, steeping in the kitchen. Mycroft’s heart…it’s-it’s beating faster, but he doesn’t smell scared of me. Why is his heart rate elevated?_

“It was the only, non-violent way I could coax you into coming to see me. I do not wish any harm on the wolf who saved my brother’s life, Gregory. I’m not your enemy.”

Sherlock huffed behind him, rolling his eyes at his brother’s statement, “I was fine.”

“You most certainly were not, little brother. Thanks to Gregory here, however, you survived to torment the world another day. Now, if you’d be so kind to come to my office, we can talk more about our arrangement.” _Arrangement? Ha, what are you smoking, mate?_ “Oh, good you brought an overnight bag, I’ll have Devon take it up to one of the guest rooms,” he pointed to the duffel sitting on the marble floor, smiling because he obviously knew the bag was a runaway bag.

“No, it’s not,” Greg snapped, bolting his hand out to grab the handle, pulling the bag tight to his chest for protection. “Let’s just get this over with so I can get back to my flat.”

“As you wish, come along.” They walked into a beautiful office with mahogany floors, chocolate colored leather furniture, and a three quarters full bottle of Laphroaig 18 year old scotch with two crystal tumblers sitting next to it. _This has to be a dream right? No one actually lives like this._ “Would you like some scotch? I’ve no doubt you are more of a Newcastle man but I’m sure you have a pallet for something a bit harsher.”

In fact, he did love scotch, especially Laphroaig, however he could only afford the cheap 10 year old and it had to last him a good year on his salary. _Because we have to give a sixth of our income to this wanker, remember!_ “Sure, since I’m paying for it already, why not?”

Mycroft paused momentarily before pouring a generous fingers worth into each glass. “I’m afraid I don’t follow,” he passed the glass over and clinked them together in a one sided ‘cheers.’

“I need you to be straight with me Mr. Holmes-“

“Please, call me Mycroft.”

“I have no idea who you are Mr. Holmes, except that you have a drug addict brother-“

“Hey!” Sherlock cut in from the other side of the room, where he was lying face down on a particularly large sofa.

“You’re a human who provides wolves with suppressants and, according to Mischa, leader of the Rebels but you charge the members money to be in your little pack, then you threaten to take my pills away if I don’t come see you, and to top it all off I’ve only known you for what? Less than twenty four hours? Who the fuck are you Mr. Holmes?” Greg was proud he made it through his entire rant without whimpering from the human’s constant piercing stare.

Mycroft smiled, bowed his head, then took a sip of the golden scotch before he spoke. “Those are all valid questions Gregory,” his voice was completely calm and it really pissed Greg off. _If he says my name like that one more time, I swear to God!_ “However, I am must insist you hand over the gun you have stowed in the back of your trousers before we start our conversation.”

“Why, are you going to tell me something that’ll make me want to use it, Mr. Holmes?” Greg put as much sarcasm and spite into the name as he could, preparing to reach for his gun if need be.

“Not a stable wolf, no, but you are anything but calm right now and I value my life and that of my brothers far too much to risk having your instinct go off halfcocked again. Just look at what you’ve already done to Sherlock’s neck. You and he both are lucky your wolf is so touch starved a simple stroke calmed you, if it hadn’t I’m afraid we would be having a very different conversation right now.” Mycroft stood up, looming over him even though they were on opposite sides of the table. Burning grass filled the air, forcing Greg to use every ounce of his strength not to roll over and beg for forgiveness. “I am telling you to put your gun on the table so we can have an adult conversation, Gregory.”

_Just give it to him, it’s not worth it. Plus, I really don’t want to find out what he might do if we don’t. NO! We are not some scared little pup any more, how many times do I have to tell you that!_ Greg wanted to hand over the gun with every fiber in his body but he couldn’t, couldn’t trust this human to not hold him hostage all the way back to a slave compound, couldn’t trust him not to just shoot him dead and sell his corpse. “I think we’re done here,” Greg got up, sharpening his hearing to prepare for the inevitable attack from behind. He heard a sad sigh, papers shuffling, but nothing else by the time he made it to the office door.

“I can tell you about your family,” the burning fields had died down and the smell of freshly cut grass begged the Alpha to turn around and go to the human.

“What do you know about them? Tell me?” _please, please tell me._ Greg turned around to see Mycroft holding a manila folder in his hands; his eyes had gone from demanding to apologetic from the time the wolf’s back was turned.

“The folder for the gun,” he held out both hands, one opened palmed to receive the gun while the other held the answers the Alpha had been seeking for four years. _Do it! I have to know._ Greg slowly walked back towards the table, pulling out his gun, taking care to signal his moves so he didn’t startle the other man into action. To his relief and shock, the human didn’t try to pull the folder back at the last second so he would have both the gun and information. Instead, Mycroft placed the files into the wolf’s open palm before the gun touched his, leaving the choice up to Greg. _I’m a wolf, not a human. I don’t manipulate people like that._ He placed the gun in the waiting palm and stepped back quickly to examine the folder’s contents.

_Oh God no._ Greg felt someone rip out the plugs that were holding everything bottled up inside him, all the hope he’d held on to from the unknown was gone with one word on the top of all five pages in the folder. ‘Deceased’ was stamped in red on his mother’s, his father’s, Kim’s, Jack’s, and Danny’s pages. He didn’t bother looking at the cause of… _death…_ or where they were taken, it didn’t matter anymore because his hope was gone with five pieces of paper. The white wolf wanted, no needed to howl, bite, claw, and kill anyone who came near but all his human instinct wanted to do was crawl into a corner, making himself as smell as possible. _We need to get out of here. I can’t be here, not with these humans who…are they responsible? Is he responsible for killing wolves that were kidnapped after the Act was passed?_

Mycroft had stepped around the table, rubbing his hand on his thigh debating whether to pet the wolf or leave him be. “Gregory, I am so, so sorry for the loss of your pack. I didn’t want to tell you while you were like this but…”

“Don’t come near me,” his voice turned into a growl as he backed away from the man who smelled like fresh grass. “If I ever see you again, I WILL kill you and your brother.” He continued backing up, never turning to give the enemy the advantage.

“Gregory, I-“

“I mean it Mycroft!” His human and wolf instinct had both snapped and Greg didn’t have anything to stand on to keep him sane. So he left the Holmes house with a final growl and began jogging down the pavement, trying not to look at the humans passing by him. It took him fifteen minutes to walk back to his flat, but when stood in front of the building, something in the back of his mind made him stop. _There’s someone in my flat, I can hear them._

Normally, the shifter would have pulled out his badge, strode up the stairs to investigate why someone was in his home. However, this time the wolf was itching for a fight and whoever was stupid enough to be in his flat without permission was going to regret it. He leapt up the stairs, threw open the unlocked door to find two men and a woman with red tunics rummaging through his belongings. _Slavers? They did rat us out, I knew it. Here we go, make them pay!_

Before the slave traders noticed their suspect had even entered the room, Greg had tightened his muscles and sprang on the nearest man in red. He grabbed a hold of the man’s neck with his left arm, putting him in a head lock, and began rapidly punching the human’s kidneys with his right fist. When the man finally yelped like a submissive pup, Greg kicked him to the ground, only to be attacked from behind by the second man. They struggled on the ground, rolling over three times until the wolf got better leverage and bit the human’s shoulder hard enough to break the skin, even through the red tunic.

His successful dominance was cut short however, when he saw silver pass over his eyes and around his neck. _Choke collar. Duck out of it._ The wolf tried to dodge the chain being hoisted around his neck but the woman was too fast and the man below restrained his hands until the collar tightened, cutting off Greg’s air supply. He gasped, rolling off the human he bit and was met with a kick in the ribs, which only made the collar constrict even more.

He saw three red blurs standing over him, when the collar was finally loosened enough for him to breathe in shallow breaths. “Officer Gregory Lestrade, you are under investigation for falsifying your true identity as an Alpha Shifter. Do you understand what you are being brought in for?”

“Go to hell,” _I am so done with this shite._ The wolf was pulled up by two strong arms, while the woman holding the lead attached to the collar handcuffed him.

“You mangy mutt, you thought you could hide what you are? Well, guess where you’re going now, boy? Once you’re test comes back positive, it’s off to the slave compounds for you.” The man who had the bite on his shoulder laughed happily at the thought of sending the wolf to his doom.

“Where you belong, bitch!” The other man, who Greg now wished he had broken his neck, slapped the Alpha across the face. _I’ll show you bitch!_ The wolf lunged, teeth ready to bite, only to be yanked back with a momentary loss of oxygen.

“Enough, let’s get him to the hospital to get tested. We have three more we need to pick up before end of shift. Move it wolf,” the woman commanded.

_Mycroft Holmes better hope I don’t buy my own freedom with the help of his little Wolf Freedom Act. Because if I do, I’m going to kill him._          

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Greg, I really do love you ): 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Ain’t No Grave (Gonna Hold this Body Down)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg is taken to the Hospital to confirm his wolf status and then to the auction house to be sold into slavery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks again for all the kudos and comments, I'm so glad everybody is enjoying the story so far.
> 
> So, I'm really, really mean to Greg in this chapter. I didn't mean to, really I didn't, but don't worry, Mycroft will make it all better soon(:
> 
> Please note the updated tags. There is a touch of sexual content in this chapter but nothing too explicit. 
> 
> Please enjoy and I would love to hear your comments and what you thought of the chapter!

Chapter 4 – Ain’t No Grave (Gonna Hold this Body Down)

“Good evening Mr. Lestrade,” the doctor said as he came into the examination room. The man was tall and skeleton thin, with balding white hair, and a smile on his face, as he strode in his white physicians jacket flowed behind him. “I see you’re here for a physical, is that correct?”

Greg was lying on a bed with both wrists and ankles handcuffed to the sides and naked save for a soft white blanket covering everything below his belly button. He had been off his suppressants for far too long, causing every noise in the hospital to hurt his ears like the first time he shifted. Even the dripping of the IVs in the four rooms around him sounded like firecrackers. _God it’s been too long, I can’t remember how to control it anymore. Fuck it hurts!_ The wolf smelled the doctor as he walked over and put the back of his hand on the Shifter’s forehead. _Yuck, too much anesthetic but a hint of raspberry maybe? That’s nice I guess._ “Mr. Lestrade, are you alright?”

“He’s a bloody wolf, mate. What? Did you expect to have an actual intelligent conversation with him or something? Ha, fucking not luckily. Just do your job Doc and confirm what we already know, yeah? I’m in a hurry here,” the man in the red tunic snapped. Greg couldn’t help but smile when his guard winced from the pain from the now wrapped ribs that the wolf had broken during their scuffle at his flat.

“I’m as well as could be expected, Dr.-“ Greg looked at the small nametag on the man’s jacket, “Dr. Arnold. Thank you, how are you?” _Never piss off the guy with the needle. Plus, he doesn’t smell like that putrid arsehole over there, so he can’t be that bad._ He gave the physician a cheeky grin, which he received a knowing nod as the man began looking through his file.

“I’m doing well, too,” his eyes were sad when he glanced up at the wolf, but a second later pulled on his clinical detachment persona and began feeling around on Greg’s chest. _Oh, please not there._ Soon enough, Dr. Arnold found the nerve, rubbing it slowly and logging how the shifter reacted. _Don’t stop, please, don’t stop._ His eyes closed and arms fell limp in the handcuffs, all from a slight scratch over the little light hairs covering his breast bone. “Good boy,” his ears picked up, carrying the praise to his wolf’s mind, deepening the pleasure of the touch.

“Come on Doc, we haven’t got all day here. Obviously the mutt’s an attention whore, now what’s the next test?” Came the angry voice from the corner, pulling Greg out of his blissful state like a slap in the face. Greg snarled at the slaver, yanking on all four cuffs at once causing the bed to move a few inches. “You fucking wolf, don’t you dare threaten me boy!” The slaver shouted, taking a step forward with his hand on a threatening looking nightstick.

“Sir, if you cannot control yourself, I’m going to have to ask you to leave until I finish my examination,” the Doctor said and to Greg’s surprise, the anger wasn’t aimed at him, but at the slaver.

“I don’t have time for this, I’ll be outside. When you’ve finished with the wolf, give the report to DI Mallard to co-sign.” With that, the guard stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him. _Good fucking riddance._

“Shhhh, calm down,” Dr. Arnold whispered, petting Greg’s chest again to try and soothe the still growling wolf. “I need to take swabs of your scent glands, alright?” All he received was a quick nod, but that would have to do, so he grabbed the five swabsticks off the table, while still slowly stroking the wolf’s chest. “First one,” he announced, while rubbing the tip under Greg’s neck and up to his jaw line. “That’s it,” he cooed again, placing the sample into a tube. _Damn, this guy is good._

 “You don’t have to do this, you know?” Greg sighed, when the hands on his chest started scratching vigorously. He felt a slight pressure in the hollow of his armpit but was too focused on the tingles running from his chest to his brain to care. 

“What’s that?” The human smiled when the wolf didn’t even react to the second swab on his underarm gland.

“Be nice to me. Pet me. I’m not a pup, I can handle an examination without wolfing out,” Greg couldn’t even be bothered at how weak his voice sounded from all the endorphins running through his system. _Man, we haven’t been petted like this in years. Why did you tell him to stop, idiot?_

“Wolfing out? Is that what they’re calling it these days?” he laughed but continued his ministrations, while pressing the third stick to the wolf’s lips. “Open please. That’s it, good boy,” he rubbed the tip along the inner cheek and pulled out to see the shifter’s mouth going slack. With a couple of pats to the now pink chest, Dr. Arnold grabbed the last two swabsticks and slowly walked to the end of the bed. “Alright, I’m going to take the last two samples; one around your genital gland and the other of the anal gland. This is not going to hurt, you may feel a tad uncomfortable but no pain, I promise.”

  _Sure, whatever, mate._ Greg gave a lazy nod, barley keeping his eyes open, when he felt something press against his bum. _What the fuck!_ “Hey,” he snapped out of his hormone induced bliss with a start. Then, he began pulling against the cuffs again when he felt something rub along his testicles. “What the fuck!” _I hardly remember him even taking the other three. God, I hate that stupid pressure point. I love it! Shut up, wolf._

“All done,” the man between his legs popped up with a smile as if he hadn’t just rubbed a Q-Tip over a man’s arse and bullocks. “Good boy-“

“Please stop calling me that Dr. Arnold. It messes with my…well, my mind has trouble thinking when you do that.”

“My apologies Mr. Lestrade, I work with wolves all the time, I guess it’s just a habit. It never crossed my mind a shifter would turn down praise.” The human looked a tad shocked, but wasn’t offended by the bluntness of Greg’s outburst and placed the swabs in a liquid that quickly turned blue after contact. Noting the results on a form, Arnold looked up again smiling. “Hmmm, I pegged you for an Omega with the way you were trying to smell everything when I walked in, but blue means Alpha. Are your ears hurting, would you like some plugs until you get used to the sound again? Your blood tests show most of the suppressants are out of your body by now, so I’m sure your auditory senses are back on full blast.”

“Thank you but I’ll be fine. I just want to get this over with so I can get sold into slavery and escape.” _Did you really just tell a human we plan on escaping? Do you have a death wish?_  

However, the doctor just laughed, giving a fond pat to the wolf’s shoulder. “I hope you do, Mr. Lestrade. An officer with your…drive shouldn’t be someone’s lap dog, if you’ll pardon the expression. I am curious though, how on earth were you able to fake every physical and blood test for four years?”

 _Ha! Wouldn’t you like to know?_ “Magic, Dr. Arnold, magic,” Greg winked but the Doctor just rolled his eyes and headed towards the door.

“Well, it was a pleasure meeting you Mr. Lestrade and I hope you can muster up some more magic when you get to the compounds, yeah. I’m going to give my report to DI Mallard, who might come in afterwards, along with the slaver goons. I-I’m sorry,” Arnold gave a polite nod, then left Greg alone in the exam room. The wolf sharpened his hearing to listen for Mallard, giving a high pitch whine in excitement when he was able to dampen out the other sounds and focus on his goal. _Just like riding a bike._

“All scent swabs came back positive and the pressure nerve responses in his chest were positive as well. I’m sorry Detective Inspector but it appears that your ‘unknown source’ was right, Officer Lestrade is an Alpha Shifter,” Greg could hear the pain in the Doctor’s voice.

“I see, how was he able to get pass the yearly physical exams?” came the angry voice of his boss, DI Mallard.

“Honestly sir, I have no idea, but the hospital’s internal affairs department is investigating the false reports as we speak. It appears Officer Lestrade has been taking suppressants used by slavers to hide his wolf nature from himself and from other wolves in the area.”

“Ah, that explains why he never demonstrated any wolf characteristics on the job. That’s a shame, that is. Greg was a great officer with a lot of potential, never in a million years would I have thought he was a shifter.”

“I’m sorry sir, but the tests don’t lie. I need you to sign these reports and then the Mount Lythe Alpha Compound will take full custody.”

The DI sighed but Greg could hear pen scratching that would seal his fate with the slavers. _Well, there it is I guess._ Not a moment later the three Reds, which Will liked to call them, rushed into the room and began preparing him for shipment. “Hello there pup, nice to see you again,” the woman spat while she hooked a thick metal collar around his throat, followed by the choke collar. The Red with bite marks through the shoulder of his tunic yanked away the blanket, unlocked his ankle cuffs, and then shoved a pair of grey cotton trousers with a large teal stamp on the hip that said ‘Mount Lythe.’

“Up you go! And don’t even think about causing trouble when we get outside, unless you want to find out what the pretty collar around your neck does. _Hmmm, shock collar maybe?_ After unlocking his wrists, the two men hefted him off the bed and the man with the broken ribs re-cuffed him, to tightly, a moment later. “Move,” and with that, Greg was being led out of the hospital like a pet on a lead. _I swear, if I ever get my hands on whoever ratted me out…_

“Gregory!” a voice yelled that from the hallway to the left of them. _Him!_ The wolf saw red at the voice who betrayed him, turned around and yanked the chain out of the Red’s hand in one swift movement, and began sprinting at Mycroft Holmes. Confusion and worry passed over the human’s face as he watched the snarling wolf charge at him. _Don’t act like you don’t know what you did, you bastard._ “Wait!”

Just as the shifter bent his knees to pounce, searing pain shot through his entire body, starting from his neck and ending at his toe nails. The wolf howled in pain, tripping over his own feet and falling to the ground, convulsing from the electricity coursing through his body. _So I guess that’s what the collar does. Ahhh, fuck it burns!_ He could hear yelling from above, but was confused when it sounded like Sherlock’s voice.

The three Reds were on him again, one gave another kick to his chest but missed and nailed the shifter straight in the jaw, busting his lip. “You piece of shite, get on your hands and knees. I forgot you mutts aren’t able to act like civilized human beings, so if you wanna act like a bitch you can walk like a bitch.” One of the male Reds grabbed the end of the lead again, tugging hard to get Greg to get into position.

“You will stand down slaver or I will have you fired before you can force a pathetic thought through that insignificant brain of yours,” a deep voice rumbled above him. _Sherlock?_

“What did you say to me, kid? Did you just threaten me?”

“What my brother is trying to say is if you lay another hand on that man I will insure the police never find your body,” came another voice, even colder than the first. _What? You turn me in and now you’re trying to save me? Ah-ha, that’s it isn’t it? You put me in this situation so you could play the hero, and when you save me I’ll have to help you. Sly sneaky son of a bitch, I’m on to you._     

“You listen here mate,” the woman, who Greg assumed was the commanding officer among the slavers, growled. “First off, this one ain’t a man, he’s a rogue wolf who was born into slavery and can’t afford to buy his freedom. Second, you better think real hard about threatening me Mr. Holmes. Yeah, I know who you are and we’re abiding by that little Act you forced on our business. So if you try and meddle in official and ‘legal’ slave affairs again, I will bring it to the courts. Then we’ll see how much clout you have in the Government, yeah?” _I don’t understand, he’s done this before?_

Greg could hear Mycroft’s heart speed up and breathe quicken but when he looked up, the man’s face was expressionless. “Then I will buy him, how much for the Alpha?”

“Oh, now you know it doesn’t work that way Mr. Holmes. We’re transporting him to Mount Lythe compound where he will be processed and tagged for either auction or labor. Come along now, little pup.” The Red holding his lead tugged once, causing the hairs at the back of his neck to be ripped out by the choke collar.

“Gregory, listen to me, I’ll come to the compound as soon as they put you up for auction. I’ll buy you, I promise, just please don’t do anything stupid until then,” Mycroft yelled to him as the shifter was forced to crawl out of the hospital. _Yeah right, in a couple of days you’re gonna find a new wolf and maybe he’ll be smarter than me and shoot you when he has the chance._

“In you go,” the two men shoved him into the back of a large van, chaining his lead and handcuffs to the metal hooks on the ceiling, and then shut the door. Greg used his senses to listen to the conversations of the slavers in the front of the van, but when he realized they were all three morons who only talked about their last hangover and who they bonked the night before, he tuned them out.

 It took about an hour of crazy driving, until finally the three Reds opened up the back door, unhooked him, and made the wolf crawl into a large brick building. He could smell and hear at least twenty wolves and ten humans walking through the compound. _This place reeks of fear. Ugh, it’s horrible._ The wolf whined as they entered, the odor of captivity filling his senses and tugging at his soul. _We can’t stay in this place, I know it will break us eventually. Calm down, we just wait for the right moment to bust out._

“Ah, another Alpha, good, bring him to shift room number three, please,” a man sitting behind the front desk motioned down the hall. Another tug on the lead and he was crawling down the hall, thankful his knees were on carpet now instead of the hard tile of the hospital and the pavement of the parking lot. Finally, they entered a white room with a folding medical table with eye hooks and straps along the sides sitting in the middle. One side of the room had shelves full of medical supplies while the other had wolf training supplies. Greg spotted a muzzle and shock stick that made his wolf want to whine.

Before Greg even smelled the other woman in the room, he was being man handled over to the bed in the middle of the room. _Oh hell no!_ The wolf began kicking and scratching, successfully landing a head-butt to one of the Reds, until all three of them held him down until he was strapped completely into the bed. _Oh shite, oh shite, please don’t dissect me._ “Very good, you may go,” the unknown woman said, walking over to her new patient.

“You sure you don’t want one of us to stay? This one doesn’t know his place yet and likes to bite,” the woman growled, looking at her bleeding hand with fresh teeth marks.

“You’re assistance is no longer necessary. Leave the shock collar remote on the table on your way out. When I’m done I will take him to the cages. Good day.” _Yeah, get the fuck out of here! Wait, I don’t know if we want to be left alone with this lady. She smells…unsettling. What is that? Like stale air or something._ “What do I smell like, little Alpha?” She grinned, pressing gently on his lymph nodes and rubbing over his scent gland on his neck. _Don’t answer her. We definitely can’t trust this woman._ “All the fight gone out of you, has it?” She chuckled darkly and started prodding at his armpit, yanking on the short hairs, bring a yelp from the wolf.

“What the fuck is your problem-“before he could finish, she slapped him hard across the face, his head jerking slightly under the restraints securing his forehead. Just like that, the stale air scent turned to rotten flesh, bringing a whimper from the shifter. _Who the fuck is this lady?_

“Now, now sweetheart none of that,” she rubbed over his sensitive chest with a pleased smile. Her smile became cruel as she dug her thumb deep into the center of the nerve on his chest, bringing a howl from the wolf. Greg shook in his restraints from the pain that felt like a knife jabbing him in his heart and sending small needles into every part of his body. “See, this is what happens to disobedient wolves.”

“Please, please stop,” he whimpered softly when she started massaging harshly just under his breast bone. Greg remembered his father telling him about how their pressure point could cause pain as well, but he’d never met anyone cruel enough to prove the fact. _No wonder she didn’t use the shock collar, this is a hundred times worse than that bloody thing. Fuck my life, please stop!_

“Are you going to be a good boy?” he nodded weakly, wincing at one last jab from her finger and then she pulled away stroking down his belly. “You are a handsome little thing, I’ll give you that,” she laughed again, pulling up the elastic on his trousers to peer underneath. _Really lady?_ “Ah, yes very handsome indeed. You would fetch a hefty price with one of our more…shall I say, lustful clients.” _You mean people who like to rape their slaves, yeah?_ Greg let out another indignant yelp when she reached over and pulled the trousers down past his hips.

“Get your fucking hands away from me! What are you doing?” the wolf shouted, embarrassed at being exposed so carelessly.

“Oh, hush pet, I would never lower myself to fornicate with the likes of a wolf,” she rolled her eyes and pulled out a tape measuring band. _I’m not sure if I should be offended or relieved._ “With that feisty mouth of yours, this young fit body of a Police Officer…sorry ex-Officer, and being as well-endowed as this, you will most definitely sell for top price at the auction tomorrow.” She grabbed his flaccid cock in her hands and began stroking him into full hardness. _Holy shite!_

“Stop! What the-uhhh,” he moaned as his member began to fill with blood at her expert but clinically detached strokes. It took an embarrassing minute and a half for her to work him to the brink, _hey it’s been awhile okay!_ then she let go and held up the measuring tape, ignoring his whimper and thrusting hips. She measured the length and girth, tested the weight of his testicles, and then lifted his trousers back over his aching and red cock. _You can’t just…why?!_ “No, wait!”

 “Oh now you want it? Well, sorry to disappoint love, but I don’t service wolves. Don’t worry though, this next part should help you calm down.” She barley finished her sentence before she stuck a long thick needle into the soft flesh of his inner forearm and pushed the plunger. He screamed, as fire burst through his arm, _yep that did it,_ causing his erection to flag and removing any hint of arousal in his shaking sweaty body. “There we go, good boy. See, I told you that would help.”

“What did you give me?” He tried to lift his head to look at the arm she was putting a large plaster on, but his head was still strapped down.

“Your tracker, it’s basically your wolf’s ID. Just in case you get itchy feet, your owners will always be able to find you now. Isn’t that neat?!”

 “Yeah, just spectacular,” he rolled his eyes, trying to forget the pain in his arm and spirit, knowing they had marked him as a slave, forever.

“I’ve had just about enough of that mouth of yours little Alpha. I think it’s time you shift so I can finish up and get you ready for the auction.” _Like fuck I’m going to shift and let you have a go at my wolf._

“Go fuck yourself!” he growled, anger raged through his body at being treated like a piece of meat and just the thought of his whole pack having to go through this, made him grab ahold of the woman’s wrist with his restrained hand. He was able to wrap his fingers around her thin wrist enough to bring a yelp from her. “Let me go or I’ll break it!” He roared, his wolf mind taking over causing red to fill his vision.

She didn’t hesitate and brought down her other fist right on the nerve in his chest. Instantly he released her wrist, gasping for air while his face turned bright red and the veins in his neck strained against his skin. _Fuck, okay bad idea to threaten someone when we’re tied down. Got it._ “Oh, you just made a very bad decision, pup,” her face was calm but he could hear her heart beating out of her chest. “I think I might need to make a few changes to that file of yours, hmm?” She pressed two knuckles deep into his chest while the other gripped his hair. “Maybe recommend that you be neutered to decrease that aggressive streak of yours?” _You-you can’t do that. Ahhh, please stop, it hurts too much. I’m sorry._

The wolf’s body was spent, finally lying limp in the bed, he lifted his chin slightly to bare his neck in submission. “Don’t like the sound of that? No? Well, maybe I’ll just put on your file ‘strong masochistic tendencies,’ yeah? That way your owner can beat the aggressiveness out of you. How does that sound?”

 _No, no, that doesn’t sound good at all._ “Please,” he wheezed, trying to force the words out over the pain in his chest. “I’ll be good…I’ll shift, just please stop, it hurts too much.”

Pleased with his submissive posture, the woman finally stopped and began to unlatch the restraints around his head, wrists, and ankles but left the one over his abdomen. “Good boy, now shift.” _Alright, just focus Greg, relax and maybe when I get out there I can bite her throat off. Okay._ His human form groaned, rolling back in forth on the bed as his ribs and legs began to break and shift. The white wolf in his mind stalked behind the human and pounced, beginning the body and mind shift for the transformation. “That’s it, good boy,” he heard the sadist woman coo next to him.

Unlike the last time he shifted, it only took thirty minutes until the white wolf lie on his side, panting on the table. Before he could even show his teeth, a large muzzle was wrapped around him, only allowing his jaw to open a few centimeters. _Well this sucks. Yeah, but at least our chest doesn’t hurt so bad after our ribs broke. I guess._ “What a beautiful boy you are, yes you are definitely going to fetch a high price tomorrow. Come, let’s get you cleaned up before you go back to the holding cells.”

It was only until he felt a tug around his neck that the shock collar had been removed but a new teal colored collar and lead had been attached after he shifted. The woman walked him into a room three doors down, shutting and locking the door behind them. _Baths, fuck I hate baths._ The wolf began to growl at the large metal tub with two hand sprayers hanging above. She basically dragged him by the lead but when he wouldn’t get in, the woman grabbed ahold of his nape hard. “Get in the tube now, Alpha,” she whispered but Greg could hear the threat in her words.

Whether the fierce tone in her voice or the dominating hand over his nape, Greg had no choice but to hop into the cold metal, releasing a sharp whine. _God I hate this muzzle. I would ripe her limb from limb for trying to dominate me like that. Can’t do much right now though can we, so just be quite._ “That’s it,” she grinned, turning on the tap and grabbing one of the sprayers. Thankfully, the water was pretty warm as she turned him around, scrubbing soap into the wet white fur, humming softly. _Seriously? You just threatened to castrate me thirty minutes ago and now you’re humming? You are one fucked up lady._ “All done, now hold still for the driers,” she warned, a second before warm air hit his wolf body, causing the water to evaporate.

When he was dry and smelled clean, she lifted the lead in an instruction for him to hop out and follow. “You will be in block B with the rest of the Alphas going up for auction tomorrow. Play nice,” was all she said before shoving him into one of the small cells lined up along the walkway. _Damn, this is way too small for me to shift back into a human. These fuckers know what they’re doing._ As she walked away, the other wolves in the cages barked and whined at her for attention, but she never gave them a second glance.

Greg pawed at the muzzle holding his jaw together, when he heard a whimper next to him. It came from a smaller gray and black male wolf, who was huddled up in the corner of his cage, struggling with the muzzle over his face too. _It’s okay, shhh, you’re okay._ The white wolf scooted over a few inches so his body was pressed up against their shared bars and whined at the gray wolf. He looked up and immediately scooted over and pressed his warm fur up against the bigger wolf, giving a quick lick to his nose as a ‘hello.’ Greg pinned his ears back and wagged his tail slowly, as to not appear threatening to the younger wolf and gave a lick back to the other’s black nose.

When the boy laid his head down and closed his eyes, Greg could feel the rising of his ribs slowing as he drifted to sleep. _All these wolves in here, who knows what kind of arsehole is going to buy them? Who is going to buy us? I hope it’s Mycroft! What, why the hell would you say that? He is responsible for us and probably half these wolves being in here. Yeah, but the devil we know is better than one we don’t, right? I don’t know, he probably won’t even come anyways. Just go to sleep._

Greg listened to the whines and light breathing from the other wolves in the cages until finally his mind calmed and he too fell asleep.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you liked the update(:


	5. One Piece at a Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg gets put up on the auction block. Guess who's there to save him(:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Thanks so much for all the wonderful comments. I'm so glad everyone is enjoying the story so far. 
> 
> Greg goes through a bit more turmoil but Mycroft has finally come to save the day!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy and I would love to hear what you think about the latest update(:

Chapter 5 – One Piece at a Time

“Rise and shine pups!” A loud voice echoed down the hallway, stirring Greg from his restless dozing. “Today’s auction day and you all know what that means, yeah? This is the last stop until the slave mines in the States. So those of you who are too revolting to purchase for even the kind and generous folks out there today, are going straight to the salt and coal mines where you belong.” Five human guards walked down the corridor, banging shock sticks along the cages to wake up the wolves.

Greg growled as one of the guards came up to his cage, earning him a shock from the menacing stick in the man’s hand. _Get that think a little closer why don’t you? See what happens then._ “You’re the cop, yeah?” the man said as he began messing with a latch at the top of the white wolf’s cage. “Better hope one of those humans you put behind bars isn’t here today. I bet they’d just love to get their hands on you slave,” the man laughed and rolled Greg’s cage a few feet onto a conveyer belt that he hadn’t even realized was there. _Fuck, I didn’t even think of that. Now I really hope Mycroft comes. I don’t know pup, I think he’s scarier than the scum we’ve put away over the years._

He locked the cage onto the belt and moved onto the smaller gray and black wolf’s cage. Gray looked terrified, fidgeting in his cell and looking back at the white wolf for reassurance. The problem was, Greg knew what was about to happen, leaving him nothing to reassure the boy about. However, he knew the wolf next to him was young and healthy, which meant he would most likely get bought instead of going to the mines. _That’ll ruin anybody, no matter how strong they are._

When he was just a boy, not even old enough to shift yet, he remembered watching on the telly about the coal, metals, and salt mines around the world. There were at least ten explosions each year and there were always shifter casualties, never humans though. Some of the worst disasters happened in Japan and the States but his father had told him that Grandpa William had died in the biggest UK explosion, The Senghenydd Colliery Disaster in 1913. _They said it was a methane explosion but I remember dad said that was just a cover up and the humans caused the leak on purpose. Then again, mom said he was just grieving and didn’t know what he was saying. Nevertheless, those mines are not a place for wolves to be, not unless they want to die._

“All right, all cages secure?” the Red at the front shouted to the guards along the corridor. They all announced their affirmative and suddenly, the cages began moving towards what Greg assumed was the auction stage. All the wolves began whining, the sound piecing his ears, making him want to cover his snout and hide. Then, a very good, very brilliant thought made its way into the Alpha’s head. _Rally!_

Greg opened his jaw as far as the muzzle would let him and let out a loud rallying howl for all the other wolves to hear, lifting their spirits and bringing them together. The whining stopped by the end of the howl and when he started it again half the Alphas joined in, echoing through the halls. _They can’t break us! Those fucking humans think they can make us scared of them, well screw that!_ They continued to howl together even when the Reds started yelling and banging against the cages.

Nothing could stop their comradely until the head guard came over to Greg’s cell, pulled a large role of duct tape, opened the cage door, and before the wolf could pounce the man was on him. _Get the hell of me! Wait, he’s going to take our muzzle off, this is the time to bite him._ As he thought, once the human had pinned him to the ground, he felt the muzzle being removed. He took his opportunity but only succeeded in scraping his teeth along the man’s arm before the tape was being wrapped tightly around his muzzle, allowing no room for movement. _Ow, this is going to hurt when someone takes it off. What if nobody takes it off? What if they decided to leave it?_

“There, that’s better,” the guard grunted, locking the cage back and looking at his wounded arm. “Any more of you bitches need to have your muzzles taped shut? No? I didn’t think so. Now let’s move, we’re already behind.” He gave one last kick to Greg’s cage while they began moving towards the stage again. This time however, none of the wolves were whining, making the tape on his mouth worth every howl.

The mixed smell of the crowd and their nonstop chatter about how they needed a new slave to replace the old one or how they were going to spend their weekend up in their vacation house in Paris was driving Greg crazy and this time he was having trouble shutting them all out. The noise only got louder as the conveyer belt finally stopped once all the wolves where on the stage. His stomach dropped when he saw two sets of all seeing eyes staring at him from the back of the crowd. _Yes, Myroft’s here! No, that’s bad, very very bad, pup._ As if to confirm that weight in his gut, the man looked angry, like he was on the verge of killing someone. _Us probably._

“Welcome, welcome ladies and gentleman to the Mount Lythe Alpha Compound for our monthly auction. We have twenty premium Alpha Shifters for your bidding and purchase today. Whether you’re looking for a slave to fetch your paper, make you tea, or even,” the auctioneer cleared his throat audibly and smiled, “a sex toy for that lusty teen or insatiable husband, eh?” The crowd laughed, causing some of the wolves to huddle farther into their cages but Greg literally almost knocked his cage off the belt he rammed the front bars so hard. _I swear to God, whoever buys me is going to pay for this._

The buyers gasped at the overly aggressive wolf and to Greg’s horror, Mycroft actually grinned and Sherlock, who was sitting next to his brother, finally looked up and actually waved at the white wolf. _What a bloody moron._ “Well, well, it looks like we have an eager participant, eh? You’ll have to wait your turn, boy.” The auctioneer tried to laugh it off but Greg realized his actions probably just scared off any weak buyers and intrigued the violent ones who probably wanted to rape or beat him to death. _Now who’s the moron?_

“Alright, then, let’s start with our first wolf here, shall we? As you can see,” he spoke as the guard rolled the wolf’s cage forward a few feet on the pre-cut lines in the belt, “she is a beautiful brown and black Alpha female named Claudia O’Keefe, age 24, from the outskirt villages in Southampton. If you will turn your attention up here to the main screen, her human photo is visible as well as her measurements and statistics.” _Only 24, damn this is just wrong, she’s just a kid. We’re only a year older, Greg. Yeah, but we can handle this shite._

Looking up at the screen, the Alpha became even more agitated when he saw the picture of the Alpha female’s human was with her tied to the same table he had been, naked and exposed for all the buyers to see. _Did they take our picture? When?_ “As you can see, this young Alpha is a sight to behold. We will start the bidding at £3,000. Do I hear 3,000? Yes, thank you sir. Do I hear £3,500? Thank you to the gentleman in the second row. Do I hear £4,000? Thank you, how about £5,000?” Greg watched as two old men got into a bidding war over the young Alpha. He didn’t have to use his wolf senses to know exactly what they wanted that girl for.

One by one, all the wolves were exposed by their nude pictures, sold to old and young men and women who had too much money to know what to do with. However, once they got down to just him and the gray and black wolf, many of the wealthy buyers had made their purchases. _Maybe we’ll be sent to the mines and it will be easier to break away. No, we’ll die if we go there. So will Gray._ “Alright, well it is getting late ladies and gentleman but we still have two more beautiful young slaves for your purchase. First is this lovely gray and black Alpha male named Samuel Thomas, age 20 from the Aberdeen colonies up in Scotland. We all know how those wolf Scots are don’t we?” The auctioneer laughed, causing Samuel to whine and huddle in on himself. Greg didn’t get the joke but knew it must be bad by the way the humans sneered and laughed.

“We’ll start this little guy out at our minimum, how ‘bout that, eh? Do I hear £2,000?” _Oh shite!_ The crowd was silent, looking down at their beepers and talking to one another waiting for the gray wolf to get off the stage. “Anyone? Going once, going twice. Oh well, looks like young Samuel here is off to the mines.” Everyone laughed and this time Greg really didn’t get the joke. Rage boiled over and he began rocking his cage, pushing with all his might from one side to the other until two guards had to grab ahold of it to keep it from coming off the hinges.

Samuel looked back at him with terrified yellow eyes, whining softly. _That is it!_ Greg went spastic inside the small bars that held him captive. _I have to get to him. We have to save him, can’t let him go to the mines. I won’t let him die._ A guard pulled out a night stick, preparing to knock the wolf unconscious when one of the bolts holding the cage door popped out. “£2,000!” a loud familiar voice came from the back seats. “I will pay £2,000 for Samuel Thomas, Alpha wolf.” _Mycroft?_

Greg stopped his rampage but was still panting through his nose, confused at why the human would buy the other wolf now, after the bidding had been closed. _That’s good. Oh thank God, thank you, thank you. Do you think he’s going to buy us now? No, he has a wolf now, so we’ll probably be going to the mines. That’s okay though, right? Yeah._ “Okay, this is a tad unorthodox but the rules do state any wolf can be bought before the closing of the entire auction. Very well, SOLD!”

Samuel’s cage slid back as Greg’s moved forward, their eyes met as they past and that one look of relief made him going to the mines worth it. He had saved the young Alpha. W _ell, really Mycroft saved him. Shut up!_ “Here is our last Alpha and if I might say, the most entertaining wolf of the evening. He is an Alpha male named Gregory Lestrade, who I’m sure most of you have read about in the papers recently as the closeted police officer,” he watched as everyone in the audience nodded their heads, some even licked their lips in anticipation for the biding to start. _No mines for us pup. We are royally fucked._ “Age 25, and originally from the Leeds villages. As you can see by the pictures we’ve taken, his human is quite handsome and well…equipped, again for those of you who are looking for a toy. I think we’ll start the bidding off at £5,000.” _Oh dear God, here we go._

The bidding went up fast, old men, young men, old ladies, and young all bid trying to own the famous rogue cop. The price was up to £20,000 when a loud voice rang out over the auctioneers. “£50,000.” _£50,000? Holy fuck, I guess that’s how much money you get when you take a sixth of every wolves paycheck. Mycroft just saved us from being purchased by some sadists and rapists; don’t you think you should give him a break? How do you know he isn’t going to rape us too? Using our own money to buy us, well I guess I kind of deserve that._

There were grumbles and gasps from the crowd at the jump in price but no one raised their paddles to up the bid, sealing Greg’s fate. “Oh my goodness, it seems that our bidder here has purchased the rogue Alpha. SOLD!” the man yelled as the conveyer belt began moving again, taking the wolves back to the hallway.

As soon as all the wolf cages were latched back into place, buyers shuffled in one at a time to pick up their purchase. Most left the muzzles on, attaching a lead and yanking for their new slave to follow, while other brought their own cages, forcing the wolves to stay huddled low even during transport. Samuel kept pawing at Greg’s cage, licking the bars trying to get to his savior but the white wolf ignored him, listening for their new owners and hoping he didn’t just seal this kid’s fate by causing Mycroft to buy him too. _What if the human is crazier than we thought and kills both of us?_

Finally, he heard the sound of four feet coming down the hall, the wolf steadied himself. Both Mycroft and Sherlock had leather leads in their hands, the younger brother was smiling while the older was still angry. “Hey there Garrett, long time no see.” _really?_ Sherlock stood in front of the young gray wolf’s cage and broadened his smile. “Hello Samuel, my name is Sherlock. I’m going to attach this lead to you neck, is that okay?” _How the hell did you remember his name?! You haven’t even met him!_ Samuel nodded once, watching curiously as the door opened and the human attached the leather to the hook on his collar.  

Now that Gray was secure, Greg focused his attention on Mycroft, who was squatting in front of his cage. “You’re not going to run as soon as I open this cage, are you Gregory?” There was no room for humor or jest in the man’s voice, _his heart rate is way too high, he’s really mad at us Greg, we should just go with him._  The wolf made up his mind that one, he did not want to stay at this place any longer than he had to; and two, there was no way he was letting Samuel go home with these humans alone. The white wolf nodded his head and not a second later, the door was opened and Mycroft attached the lead to his collar. “We’ll get that tape off as soon as we get to the car alright. Just hang in there a little longer, little one.” _Don’t you dare call me that._ He tried to growl but was tackled by a small wolf who began licking him all over his face in gratitude.

Samuel leapt off him and rolled over in a relaxed submissive posture, wagging his tail for Greg to accept his thanks. _You’re welcome kid, but we’re not out of this yet._ The white wolf gave a few licks to the younger Alpha’s nose, then nudged him to roll back over and get up. “Wolves, always so touchy,” Sherlock sighed, “can we go now? I need to get home and check on an experiment.”

“Yes, if I stay in this place any longer, I fear I might regret what I do to these people,” Mycroft growled and began walking, barley tugging on the lead.

“Don’t worry, I pickpocketed half the guards and I planted some…shall we say incriminating evidence in five of their lockers.” Sherlock smiled and walked along with Samuel until they got to a black BMW, with dark tented windows. _Of course this is what he drives. What did you expect?_ Samuel was way too trusting and as soon as Sherlock opened the back door, the Alpha leapt in without hesitation.

“In you go, Gregory, the ride will take two hours so we should get going if we want to be home before dark.” _Home? Wait, he drove two hours to come get us? That’s pretty cool, yeah? Whatever, just shut up and get in._ Before he hopped in, the wolf pointed his ears listening for any threats that could be waiting for him inside. Once he was satisfied, Greg hopped in to sit next to the gray wolf, who was lying on the huge floor of the car. A moment later, Sherlock got in, sitting on the black seat with his back facing the driver, while Mycroft sat opposite him with his back facing the boot. “To Luna’s first please Devon and then home. When you get a moment would you please call Mischa and tell him we are bringing another Alpha from the auction and we have secured Gregory as well.”

_So they’re taking Samuel to the Rebels. That’s good at least but I guess we’re going to their mansion again, yeah? No, we can jump out when we get to Luna’s, they’ll never be able to catch us._ Once the car started moving, Sherlock patted the seat next to him, motioning for Samuel to hop up. The wolf looked over at Greg unsure of what to do, but when the white wolf lowered himself over the smaller one keeping him pinned and protected, the message was clear. He tried to growl at the humans but the tape was still holding his muzzle together and to be honest, was becoming quite sore.

“Oh for heaven’s sake, I just want to take his muzzle off. Stop being such a hero Greg, you know where that gets you.” _Why do you only remember my name when you want to insult me, you twat._ Sherlock had a smug grin on his face and patted the seat again. “Come on Sam, I won’t hurt you.” The young wolf looked up again, whining and pawing at the muzzle that he so desperately wanted removed.   _Oh fine, but don’t blame me if he tries to use your chest nerve against you._

As soon as he lifted himself off the gray wolf, Samuel hopped up next to Sherlock, sniffing his throat and armpits rapidly as the human chuckled and unhooked the muzzle. “There we are,” he cooed and began petting soothingly over the wolf’s small red patch on his chest that Greg didn’t even realize was there. The small Alpha whimpered, rolling over onto his belly and closing his eyes to fall asleep next to the human. “Good boy.” _Stupid pup. Now I have to stay awake and keep look out._  

“Gregory, would you like me to try and remove the tape on your muzzle? I don’t have a knife with me and it would not be good form to use it in a moving vehicle but if you’d like I can give it a go. ” Mycroft said, his leg crossed over the other, looking intently at the stubborn wolf huddled at the strategically safest spot in the car. _That’s going to hurt like hell pulling it off my hairs. I don’t want a knife anywhere near our throat though, It’s better than him ripping it off!_ Greg whimpered, debating whether it would be best to have half his hairs ripped out or the man who ratted him out holding a knife near his throat. The wolf nodded his head and slowly made his way to sit on the floor in front of Mycroft. “I’ll be as gentle as I can.”

The human reached out his hand slowly, not wanting to startle the on edge wolf. However, when said wolf almost tipped over from the car taking a wide turn, he thought it would be best to coax the wolf onto the seat. “I need you to get up on the seat for me,” as soon as the words escaped Mycroft’s mouth, Greg backed away growling if he could have. “If Devon takes another turn like that while I’m holding the tape, it is going to be very painful and possibly rip some of the skin. Now stop acting scared and get up here so we can get this over with.” _Scared?!_

When he heard Sherlock laugh behind him, Greg was so pissed he really wanted his muzzle to be unleashed so he could use his hidden teeth on the smug kid. The wolf hopped up next to the human, his tail stiff as a board, big brown eyes gazing intently on the man’s hands.  “Good, now hold still,” he reached up, locating the edge of the tape and slowly started to unstick the adhesive. After three layers he stopped, “okay, the rest of the tape is stuck to your fur. It’s going to hurt but I will be as gentle as I can.”

“Don’t you think it would be best to rip it off quickly, get it over with?” Sherlock asked, petting the sleeping wolf who had huddled up halfway on his lap.

“No, it will catch too much of his fur that way and maybe catch the skin. I think a more subtle approach is the way to go. Are you ready?” Mycroft asked. As soon as Greg nodded, searing pain spread over his the top of his muzzle. _Owowow! Fuck that hurts!_ The wolf panicked by the sudden pain, tried to pull away from what he deemed the source, but was surprised when a hand came around his nape and pulled him close to a warm chest. “Shhh, just a little bit more. I know it hurts,” Mycroft whispered, holding the now struggling wolf tight to him with one arms and working the tape off slowly with the other.

_Let go of me, damn it! It hurts please stop._ Greg whimpered and kicked at the seat remembering how he was restrained and tortured by the woman at the compound. _This isn’t like that though. Can’t you smell it? Smell him, he’s different, he’s comfort._ The wolf sniffed deeply at the shirt, letting the fresh dewy grass odor fill his aching nose. To his surprise, the smell dampened some of the pain until finally he felt the last piece come off. “All done, good boy Gregory, such a good boy.” _Finally, thank you._

He was still whining a bit at the residual pain and raw skin but he tried to lift his head to go back to sitting in his safe spot on the floor. Then there were two arms around him, pulling the wolf even closer to the warm body and sweet fresh smell. His human mind was so tired from being on guard the last few days and his wolf instincts told him he was safe right where he was.

For the first time in four years, Greg fell asleep to a large warm hand gently petting him and a kind voice whispering praises in his ear.             

            

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> The Senghenydd Colliery Disaster in 1913 was a real explosion in the UK and actually considered the worst in that area.


	6. I Walk the Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft finally reveals his plan for Greg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you again for all the lovely comments, I'm so glad you are all enjoying the story(:
> 
> Finally, Greg actually sits still long enough for Mycroft to take care of him a little and reveal his master plan. I'm afraid though, that this is the calm before the storm *que dramatic music* 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and I would love to hear your thoughts on the new update!

Chapter 6 – I Walk the Line

Greg woke up in his human form in a large room, in a large bed, which was most likely located in a large house. He was in a king size canopy bed, with maroon colored sheet and the softest down comforter he’d ever felt, pulled up to his shoulders. The smell of bacon, eggs, toast and jam permeated through the air, making his mouth water and stomach grumble when he realized the last thing he’d eaten was the Italian Wedding soup Will gave him, which was over 24 hours ago. The Alpha gave a content sigh, snuggling into the blanket and pillows even more, wishing this dream would never end. _Of course it couldn’t last just a little bit longer._ He heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps coming towards the room and immediately put on his game face; however, when he tried to sit up, his chest muscles protested something fierce, forcing him to fall back onto the soft bed. 

The steps got closer, while Greg could only lay there helpless until the door opened and Mycroft walked in with a forced smile on his face. “Good morning, sorry if the noise from the kitchen woke you, I know how sensitive your ears are so I asked them to be as cautious as possible. How are- NO! No, don’t try to get up, you are still injured- Stop it,” Mycroft set the tray holding breakfast down on a side table and went over to sit next to the panting wolf on the bed.

“Ge-heee” Greg wanted to tell Mycroft to back off, but when he tried to talk, a sharp pain ran through his chest, causing his words to come out as a wheeze. _What the hell happened? Did they do something when I fell asleep? Wait, where is Sam? Oh God we fell asleep! Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ The Alpha began to panic as memories flooded his head, causing his anxiety to spike and breathe to quicken, which in turn made it harder and more painful to inhale, thus creating more anxiety. His dark brown eyes grew huge as the wolf tried to throw his legs over the edge of the bed and get away from human, from everyone.

“Calm down, you’re hyperventilating Gregory, you need to slow your breathing, can you do that for me?” Mycroft’s cool façade practically crumbled right before his eyes, when Greg still couldn’t breathe. Without preamble, the human crawled into the bed, lifting the shifter’s torso up and scooted in behind him so they were sitting back to chest. _What is he doing? We can’t stop him, hell we might suffocate before he does anything anyway._ He felt a warm hand splay out over his naked chest, just above the badly bruised nerve. “Breathe with me, Gregory. Feel my chest going in and out, in and out,” Mycroft whispered in his ear, petting through the brown sweaty hair and slowing his own breathing down to coax the Alpha into slowing his.

The smell of a freshly mowed lawn made its way to the wolf’s nose, almost instantly calming him and allowing much needed oxygen to flow into his lungs. The warm clothed chest behind him was just soft enough to be comfortable but strong enough that Greg felt safe and supported. He closed his eyes, finally pushing his wolf down and refocusing his human mind on what was happening. “That’s it, you’re alright. Keep breathing just like that,” the voice was less panicked than before but was still silky smooth, causing his wolf to shiver.

“I-I’m okay,” Greg wheezed out, finally able to control his breathing but the pain in his chest was excruciating. Without thinking, he laid his head down on Mycroft’s right shoulder, feeling the silk robe that covered him.

“Well that didn’t take long,” an amused deep voice came from the doorway. _Shite! I didn’t even hear him come in. It’s that smell, that stupid grass smell, it’s distracting us and it’s too fucking hard to stay on guard with that stupid hand petting our hair. But he’s so warm, Greg, I like it._ Sherlock strode in, a blue robe trailing behind him. “You could have at least waited until his chest healed before you jumped his bones, brother.” He gave a smug grin and sat down on the side table, rummaging through one of the drawers.

“He was hyperventilating; I was worried our young wolf was going to pass out before we even got a chance to talk. But you are alright now, correct?” Mycroft pushed Greg up slowly before waiting for a reply and scooted out from behind him. As soon as his back was supported by the wood headboard, the Alpha felt a coldness seep into his belly at the loss of the man behind him. “Why have you decided to grace us with your presence, brother mine?” Mycroft said, his tone full of sarcasm as he walked over to the tray of food and carried it over to Greg.

“I’m waiting for the fingers to freeze so I can measure the different effects from the acids I dunked them in. I’m bored so I came up to watch Greg try and bite you again.” _Fingers ?Acid? No, don’t even ask._ “It’s an experiment for a case,” Sherlock added as if he knew exactly what Greg was thinking, which was even scarier than having fingers in the freezer.

Greg looked at the delicious looking meal sitting over his lap, sniffed once to make sure it was safe and then dug in like the wolf he was. “Where is Samuel?”

“He is with the Rebels at Luna’s; we dropped him off last night while you were asleep. I talked to Mischa this morning and he assured me Samuel is well and they are going to offer him a place in the pack. Apparently he has a mate that was sold into slavery that he is going to free once he gets some suppressants and finds a job.” _Thank God._

“Thank you,” Greg whispered and surprisingly, the words didn’t taste as bad as he thought they would.

“You are very welcome,” Mycroft smiled but offered nothing more, continuing to stare at the wolf eating breakfast.

“Why…why did you save him?” The Alpha didn’t meet the man’s eyes but glared at Sherlock when the younger brother laughed. _Why do I always feel the need to bite this arseholes head off?_

“Sherlock,” Mycroft sighed.

“What? You can’t tell me you don’t find it the least bit amusing that he asked why you bought Samuel before he asks why you bought him. Don’t deny it, I can always tell when you’re lying,” Sherlock pointed at him but continued searching through the drawers. _What is he looking for?_

“Of course I noticed Sherlock, but I am also aware that it is poor social etiquette to shove such findings right in the individuals face.” _I don’t get it. Why is me asking about Samuel before myself a bad thing?_ “Furthermore, you are not going to find your cigarettes in there, nor will you find them in any room in the house. After your little excursion at the warehouse, I had my men search the house and confiscate any narcotics you might wish to ruin your brain with. You and I will be having a serious conversation at a later date to discuss their findings, little brother.”

The younger man rolled his eyes and slammed the drawer shut, muttering curses under his breath that only Greg could hear. “Don’t be an ungrateful git, your brother is just trying to make sure your dumb arse doesn’t burn up in a crack house.” The words escaped his mouth before he could even think about how ridiculous it was to actually defend the man who just bought him as a slave. _He saved us, he didn’t buy us. You know that, Greg. I told you to shut it._

The damage was done when he saw Sherlock looking smug, _did he plan that?_ and Mycroft looking down at him, a tad shocked. “You’re one to talk,” Sherlock countered but Greg already knew that was coming and had his defense prepared.

“Yeah? You try being a wolf, see how you like being stripped, shocked, exposed for everyone to see, and be bought based off of what you look like and how good of a fuck they think you’ll be. Maybe once you have someone dig into your chest that has over a thousand nerve endings until you can’t even breathe, then you can compare yourself to me Sherlock. But until then, piss off.” The wolf threw up his walls, protecting himself from what the genius kid would say in retaliation, _because these guys know just the right buttons to push_.

“Is that what happened to your chest?” Mycroft whispered, trying to hold back his anger.

“’s no big deal,” the Alpha shrugged, trying to avoid the painful memory and ate the last bite of bacon off his plate.

“Of course it is!” Sherlock shouted. With two large steps he was sitting on the bed next to Greg, looking intently at the giant red and purple bruise that seemed to spread out like a spider web as if he’d been shocked by electricity. “Don’t you know anything about your own anatomy? Bloody morons, the lot of ya.” Sherlock mumbled, tracing the red lines that extended from the center bruise.

“What are you going on about? Stop touching it, it hurts…ow, you arse!” Greg winced when the human applied slight pressure a couple of inches below the epicenter of the injury.

“If she…yes, it was a she, I can still see deep fingernail marks. If she pushed too hard for too long your nerve could have been permanently damaged or worst case scenario, ruptured and paralyzed you. Luckily, the nerve doesn’t look distended with fluid so it is only going to hurt for a couple more days then the bruising should start fading. Most likely you will still be able to feel pleasure, possibly even more now that the membrane over the nerve has been torn. Hmmm, it will be interesting to see how your reactions differ from before.” Sherlock stroked his chin, rubbing lightly over Greg’s chest.

“Ummm, for one, I’m not one of your experiments and two, get your bloody hands off my chest, Sherlock,” Greg growled, batting the hand away. The kid gave one last poke, rolled his eyes and stood up. “Now are you going to tell me why you bought Samuel?”

Mycroft sighed, rubbed his hand over his face and then looked at Greg square in the eye. _Damn it, how is this guy so powerful. It doesn’t make sense._ “You cared about him.”

“That’s it? I cared about him so you spent £2,000 on a wolf you didn’t even know because I was worried about him? Well, sorry to rain on your parade there mate, but I think you’re full of shite.” Greg laughed but was halted by the sharp pain in his chest.

“Hell, I was hoping My didn’t buy Sam so I could see you bust out of that cage and tear that auctioneer limb from limb,” Sherlock paced back and forth, unable to keep still even during their conversation.

“Sherlock, why don’t you go get Gregory an ice pack for his chest,” Mycroft snapped at his brother, who balked for a moment but scurried out of the room when the older Holmes didn’t budge.

“It was obvious by the way you were willing to almost break your skull open to get out of the cage all because you wanted to protect that wolf from going to the mines. It would have done neither of us any good if you had hurt yourself or forced one of the guards to maim you, so I did what I had to do.”

“So…you mean…I don’t understand. Why would you turn me in and then try to help me and another wolf?” _I really don’t get it. Did he save Samuel for us? To gain our trust maybe?_

“Ah, so you do believe I turned you in to the Slavers. That explains why you tried to tackle me at the hospital,” Mycroft nodded his head in understanding but didn’t seem angry at his secret being revealed.

“Well, why did you do it? What, so you could come in and save the day? Make me owe you one?”

“Does he still think you ratted him out?” Sherlock sighed walking into the room again, already bored with the turn of events. He tossed an ice pack to Mycroft, who looked at it curiously for a moment and then stood up, slowly walking over to the wolf lying on the bed.

_He is not putting that on my chest. No fucking way, that is going to be cold as HELL!!_ “Ahhh, take it off!!” Greg shouted as the human descended upon him with lightning speed. The coldness coming from the pack felt arctic on his raw nerves. He pushed at Mycroft’s hands but was met with an arm that felt like iron and a hand petting through his hair.  

“Shhh, we need to bring the swelling down,” Mycroft said calmly, as if he wasn’t holding a wolf to his bed forcing ice on his raw chest. _Well, he’s not really holding us now is he, Greg? We could get away if you really wanted to, but you don’t want to just like I don’t. Leave me alone._ The Alpha whimpered at the terrifying realization that he really didn’t want to get away from that kind warm hand petting him. In actuality, it was the smooth authoritative voice that kept him pinned to the bed, not the hand holding his chest down. _That’s bad, really bad._ “I did not turn you in, Gregory,” Mycroft’s voice rose above the pain in his chest.

“I think I’m getting close to whoever did though. I believe it came from someone within the Rebels, but wolves are damn stubborn and don’t enjoy gossip like humans. Bastards,” Sherlock mumbled under his breath and Greg growled at him for cursing his kind.

“Enough,” Mycroft snapped at both the snarling wolf and his immature brother. “Nor I or my brother exposed your status as a wolf. We need your help, yes, but I would never stoop so low as to let the slavers have you. I hope in time you will come to realize that.” Mycroft lifted the ice to look at the wound, grimacing and then placed it back, bringing an embarrassing yelp from the wolf.   

“Why do you need my help?” Greg did his best to look intimidating but was sure he failed miserably, “and why me?”

“You saved three humans that you didn’t even know; you risked your life, not only for humans, but people who you knew were probably drug addicts as well.”

“Yeah, so?” _What, do you want me to go running into a couple more burning buildings or something?_

“You are a wolf,” Sherlock jumped in, “most wolves wouldn’t give humans the time of day. Not that I blame them though, I’d be right pissed too if they enslaved my kind.”

“But you did, why?” Mycroft continued, looking even more interested at the shifter on his bed.

“I-I don’t know…they were in trouble, I couldn’t let someone burn up in a building like that. I’m just not wired that way, I guess.”

“Exactly, it is that kind of wolf I want to have on the front page of the newspaper. Can you imagine how much it would do to help human’s perception of Shifters if they saw a wolf not only save three humans from a burning fire but save all of London from the Omega Ripper,” Greg could hear Mycroft’s heart speed up again. _The Ripper? There’s no way they can catch that guy._

“The Ripper? Is that what this is about?” Greg rolled his eyes at the notion of a wolf being hunted by a wolf. “You can’t find any Omega’s to help sniff him out, so you come to me? You know how tightknit wolves are, Mycroft, if they knew I was helping the humans hunt another wolf they would shun me or kill me.” He wished he could help, he really did, especially after seeing the crime scene photos a year ago of what the Omega had done to his human victims. This Shifter was the most violent serial killer since Jack the Ripper and even he made the Omega Ripper look like a monster.

The news had said the Ripper would leave bite marks on the victims stomach but what they didn’t say, which he had learned from one of the detectives on the case, was that he would take a trophy while the human was still alive, then sow them back up, leaving them to die of internal bleeding until someone found them. _How can we not help him, Greg. If Mycroft thinks we can stop this guy, we have to try. But he’s a wolf. No, he’s a monster._

“He has killed twenty five humans so far who have all been college students agest 19-26. If we can’t catch him, he will keep killing and humans will be convinced for the rest of their lives that they were right in enslaving wolves. We can change that, you can change that. Please, I need your help Gregory.” Mycroft stared at the wolf for a long time, their blue and brown eyes never left one another until Greg finally lowered his.

“How is this going to help wolves?”

“I told you I liked him,” Sherlock was smiling.

“The Slavery Act we passed in ’82 states that any wolf that can buy their own freedom can never be put back into slavery again, as well as any of their offspring’s, yes? Do you know where that sixth of your income is going?”

“To give to the wolves so they can free themselves,” Sherlock butted in again, earning a glare from his older brother. “I mean, it’s not that good of an idea, but it works well enough.”  

“Indeed, but now that we’ve created a snow ball effect, the more slaves we free the more money we get allowing even more slaves to be freed, slavers are getting angry now and breaking the laws by kidnapping already free wolves. However, the humans don’t care because history and propaganda has taught them to hate wolves,” Mycroft was becoming more tense telling his story that he began to press down harder on Greg’s chest. As soon as the wolf let out a whine, the hand ceased, “sorry.”

“So where do I come in?”

“Everyone loves a hero, no matter if they are a wolf or human and if you become a hero by catching the Omega ripper then you will have much more weight over the public’s opinion than we’ve ever dreamed of. That’s when we begin applying more pressure on the illegal slavers and, with a little luck; we will have a few more human sympathizers on our side.”

Greg bit his lip in concentration, weighing out how dangerous this was going to get, especially if his wolf instincts were wrong and his human gut was right and he couldn’t trust Mycroft. Nevertheless, the Omega Ripper had to be stopped and it was highly unlikely that a human was going to be able to track down this intelligent psychopathic killer. His nose was nowhere near as good as an Omega’s but he could smell much better than any man and he thought like a wolf. _Maybe we can talk Mischa into helping track him down. He has a brilliant Omega nose._

“All three of us know you’re going to say ‘yes,’ so can we just cut the dramatics and figure out our next move,” Sherlock groaned, moving to the other side of the bed and crawling towards him. _What the fuck is he doing?_ Sure enough, the man couldn’t control his curiosity and lifted up the ice pack to see how the bruise was reacting. “Hmmm,” he stoked the wound gently.

“There is something really wrong with your brother,” he raised his eye brows when Sherlock actually lowered his nose to his chest and sniffed.

“Yes, I believe mummy dropped him on his head one to many times as a child,” the two older men chuckled when Sherlock huffed but continued his inspection.

The laughing sounded like the most beautiful music he’d ever heard and the smell of yeast and wet grass filled his nose, blanketing over his wounds like a soothing balm. “What do you need me to do?”  

                      

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed(:


	7. Ring of Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ripper strikes again, forcing Mycroft, Greg, and Sherlock to come up with a plan to catch the serial killer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! 
> 
> This chapter is pretty straight forward but do please check the updated tags. There is a tad bit of mild violence in this chapter and disturbing acts by the serial killer, but nothing too graphic.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy(:

Chapter 7 – Ring of Fire

“What do you need me to do?” Greg said, never taking his eyes from the piercing blue ones of the man sitting next to him.

“Right now, I am working with DI Mallard to get you reinstated as a Consulting Wolf Specialist for the Yard. Things are becoming quite chaotic both from the citizens and the higher-ups, so it should only take a little nudge to convince Mallard to let you help.” Mycroft stood up with the empty food tray in his hands and began walking towards the door.

“I’m helping too,” Sherlock was still examining the effects of the ice pack on the wolf’s chest, not even bothering to look up to join the conversation. “There’s no way you can find the Omega with those imbeciles in uniforms destroying the crime scene before we even get there.”

“You most certainly will not, Sherlock. You know mummy doesn’t approve of you gallivanting around crime scenes like your some kind of…oh I don’t know, like you’re some kind of detective or something,” Mycroft took a threatening step towards his brother and Greg could hear the younger man’s heart speed up and the smell of anxiety wafted into his nose. _Even a crazy git like Sherlock is scared of that guy._

“I’m not a detective, Mycroft. I’ll be…” Sherlock looked down again, trying to come up with a way to outwit his older brother with a loop hole.

“You can be a Consulting Detective,” Greg tried to stop the words his wolf wanted him to say but they came out nonetheless. _Why did you say that? Now we have to work with him on this case. He’s brilliant though, you’ve seen how he can deduce anything from just one glance. Okay, but if I bite him, it’s your fault._

“Exactly!” Sherlock shouted. His eyes gleamed and Greg had never smelled such excitement from one man before, which, strangely enough made the wolf smile. “Yes, that’s brilliant…I mean, technically I’ve been a Consulting Detective for a while now because I already sneak onto crime scenes and tell them how to do their jobs.” Sherlock jumped up, giving Greg’s chest a much needed rest from his ministrations, and strode out of the room muttering to himself about preparing for the greatest case of all time.

“Thank you so much for that Gregory,” Mycroft’s words were thick with sarcasm. “I took the liberty of bringing your clothes from your flat here and Devon was kind enough to hang them up in the armoire for you. I would like to leave for Luna’s in thirty, which should give you enough time to freshen up, yes?” The human left before Greg could answer and closed the door, leaving him alone in a large room.

“Next time you feel the need to run into a burning house, Greg, go jump off a cliff instead. It will turn out better,” he said to himself as he grunted, stepping out of the bed. He only had a pair of briefs on but was thankful for what little modesty they gave him. The giant wardrobe had his clothes, which Devon must have ironed as well, hung up and arranged by length of sleeve and color. “Good Lord,” he sighed but grabbed a pair of tan trousers and charcoal button up, then walked into the bathroom, stopping suddenly in the doorway.

“Holy shite,” Greg laughed, his jaw hanging ajar as he peered around the huge guest bathroom, _I can’t imagine how big the master one is._ The shower was big enough for five people, the tub at least three, and complete with two sinks with silver fixtures and marble countertops. Snapping out of his trance, Greg rolled his eyes at the ridiculous show of wealth and turned on the tap, filling the glass shower with steam.

 Letting the water cascade down his sore body, Greg smelled the yellow shampoo his… _what is Mycroft anyway? Our owner, master, host, friend? Well, technically he bought us so I guess it would be master, right?_ As he lathered the soap onto himself, the wolf could sense the smell of the human’s evaporating from his skin. He paused for a moment, giving one last deep sniff, fulfilling his need for that grass scent one more time, and then rinsed off under the water.

Although his wolf hated showers and baths, like most shifters did, Greg quite liked them because he knew this was the only time he was guaranteed peace and quiet. The only sounds that filled the room where water droplets hitting the floor then flowing down into the drain. Yes, the sound of the water drowned out every other noise that tried to enter his hypersensitive ears, allowing peace to wash over him. Then, “Gordon!!” _You bastard._ “Gordon, what are doing in there that requires you to waste half the day? The faster we get to Luna’s the sooner we can go to the new crime scene,” Sherlock banged on the bathroom door. _New crime scene? So there’s been another attack, damn this guy has to be stopped._ “Gordon!” The voice was becoming agitated and the next thing Greg heard was the lock of the bathroom door being picked. _Yep, jumping off that cliff is looking better and better._

“Sherlock! Don’t you dare come in here,” the Shifter growled but his warning came too late, when the young human opened the door, reached in to turn off the tap and threw a towel at the wolf, who was covering himself with his hands so he wouldn’t strangle the stupid arsehole.

“You wolves are ridiculous, now would you hurry up and get a move on it? I don’t think the Ripper cares how you smell,” Sherlock huffed then was gone as quick as he came. Greg already felt exhausted, like a tornado had just dropped down right in front of him and then shot back into the air, taking all his energy and patience with it.

“You bloody twat!” Greg yelled but quickly dried himself off, threw on his clothes, brushed his teeth, shaved and ran down the three flights of stairs all within five minutes. When he made it to the entrance hall, he could hear Mycroft chewing out his younger brother in the study. Greg couldn’t hide the smile on his face when he saw Sherlock come out with an embarrassed red face but a stubbornly set jaw.

“Sherlock,” Mycroft warned and even Greg had to stifle the desire to roll over, presenting his belly to that stern voice.

“I’m sorry I barged in while you were taking a shower, Greg. It was rude,” Sherlock grumbled, not meeting the wolf’s eyes. _So you do know my name. “_ Even though you were being rather rude by making us wait fo- ow!“He continued under his breath until Mycroft wacked him in the shin with a black umbrella.

“It’s alright,” Greg grinned, earning a quick smile from the younger Holmes. “So there’s been another murder? Where?” They began walking out towards the sleek BMW that Devon had pulled up close to the front gate.

“She was found sitting on the Tower Bridge in Greater London; she had been dead for four hours until someone noticed that she wasn’t sleeping. She meets the same profile as the others; Psychology student at London Met University, and a 23 year old human. This time he took the heart.” Sherlock rattled off the facts with strange detachment, which confused Greg because he could smell how scared and angry the human was.

“Okay, so we’re going to stop at Luna’s first and then go to the scene, yeah?” Greg let out an excited whine at the thought of having a chance to catch the bloody bastard who was killing and eating these kids.

“We’re here,” Devon announced from the driver’s seat.

“Thank you Devon, we should only be fifteen minutes,” Mycroft shuffled out first, followed by Greg and then Sherlock. “I need to talk to Mischa about a few things, maybe you can go and check on Samuel,” he smiled at Greg, making the wolf’s body breakout in goose bumps.

“Yeah, okay,” was all he could get out of his bone dry throat. _You’re pathetic. Stop being so intimidated by him._ They walked into the restaurant and were met by Will and Samuel standing behind the counter, laughing and pouring soup into bowls. “Sam!” Greg waved to the man who he knew as the small gray and black wolf. In his human form, the man was about the same size as Will, a tad shorter than Greg but stockier and had a bright smile that made dimples on his cheeks.

“Greg, you’re okay,” the younger Alpha ran around the counter and threw his arms around the wolf that had helped save his life. “I was so worried, you were asleep when they dropped me off but Mischa said you were with Mycroft so I knew you’d be okay. Thank you, thank you so much Greg, I...I don’t know how I can ever repay you,” Samuel held tight and scented Greg, while the older wolf did the same. _Cherry wood? Yeah, that’s nice, he’s going to be fine._

“It’s not me you should be thanking. Mycroft is the one who bought you, not me,” Greg pulled away, holding the man out at arm length, smiling down at him.

“Oh, I already did. I don’t think he likes to be touched though but I still got in a few licks last night when I was a wolf. They’re treating me real good here, yeah. Will said they needed a delivery guy and I said ‘well, I’m your guy.’ That way I can get some money and buy my wife, Kimberly.” Samuel continued to ramble on about how great the suppressants were and about where his wife and him were going to go after they were both free, when Greg caught Will’s eye. The pack Alpha just smiled, knowing that Greg was now trapped by the talkative wolf, but thankfully took mercy on him.

“Sam, could you bring more flour in from the back? I think we’re almost out,” Will said in an amused voice.

“Yeah, yes, of course. Well, I’ll see you around Greg, gotta get back to work,” the wolf grinned, just happy to be free and have a job without being shocked or yelled at by a human.

“Alright, I’ll talk to you later,” Greg laughed as the kid scurried off. “You’ve got your hands full with that one, yeah?” He walked over to Will.

“He’s just…how can I say it…energetic,” both Will and Greg laughed. “So, I see you made it out of the slaver’s grasp in one piece. How did that happen?” Will glared at him but had a smug smile on his face, waiting for Greg to admit that it was Mycroft who saved him.

 _No way am I playing that game. I know your tricks._ “Yeah, pretty crazy, huh?” He avoided the question and eye contact. “Do you have any idea who turned me in? Sherlock said he thought it might be someone from here.”

“I couldn’t imagine who. Why on Earth would a wolf turn in another wolf? It just doesn’t make sense,” Will mused but strangely, Greg noticed this was the first time the Shifter wouldn’t look at him. _I think he knows something. Yeah, but I can’t smell him. These suppressants are weird now that we aren’t taking any._

“Well let me know if you hear anything, yeah? I want to know who’s responsible for these marks on my neck,” Greg pointed to the slight burn scars that were still healing around his jugular.

“Of course, Mischa already knows you were ratted on but I’ll let him know what Sherlock said.” Suddenly, both Alphas stopped their conversation, focusing their ears on the commotion going on under the restaurant. _Mycroft’s in trouble!_ He heard Will mutter “Mischa,” under his breath and then they both bolted down into the basement to see the large Omega with his hands fisted in Mycroft’s suit jacket. _That’s my human!_

“Let go of HIM!” Greg sped up, his wolf furious at the other Shifter for threatening his human. When he was only a few feet away, the Alpha sprung full speed and tackled Mischa to the floor, releasing a warning growl for the others to stay out of the fight. Although Alphas are built for fighting and attacking prey and Omega’s for hunting and stalking, Mischa was much older and much broader than Greg and quickly took the advantage. Mischa rolled him over onto his back with a snarl, which would normally bring a whimper from the younger wolf but now he had something, _someone,_ to fight for and wouldn’t give up so easily. Instead of submitting, the Alpha pulled his knees up to his chest and kicked Mischa in the chest with both feet as hard as he could, sending the older wolf flying a couple of feet away and sliding on the concrete.

Once he was free, Greg saw his opening to take out the predator who tried to hurt his pack, _but he’s not our pack, wolf, you need to calm down before you kill him. Stop!_ There was shouting in his head and all around him, but all the wolf saw was the weakened Omega and he jumped again for another attack to make Mischa submit. Only this time, another wolf jumped in and tackled Greg back to the ground, placing threatening teeth over the scars on his neck.

It was Will, Mischa’s Alpha, who was now holding him to the ground and digging his teeth deeper every second that Greg did not take on a submissive posture. “Gregory!” He heard a familiar voice, bringing him back to himself like the most beautiful lighthouse atop a rocky shore. With that, he went lax below the solid body but the teeth stayed on him. _Fuck, I screwed up big time, didn’t I?_ Will kept growling violently, saliva dripping from his open mouth onto the other Alpha’s neck.

“William, enough!” Mischa snapped and a second later, the furious Alpha removed his teeth but still straddled Greg’s hips and held down his wrist. The two looked at each other for the longest time, unaware of anything else going on around them. Will’s glasses had flown off during their scuffle and for some reason that made the Shifter look much more intimidating. Finally, Greg turned his head and offered his throat to the dominant pack Alpha in complete submission, offering a high pitched whine.    

The dominant Alpha nodded once, then stood up and went over to his mate, examining him closely for injuries and giving a few licks to the cheek when he was satisfied. Greg was still lying on the floor when he saw Mycroft standing above him, looking down with curiosity and a hint of anger in his eyes. _You’re angry at me?! You made me do this. God, I can’t believe I attacked the Pack Omega over a human. That’s it, no more, I can’t let Mycroft get any closer._ Ashamed of his actions, Greg ignored the offered hand from Mycroft and stood up on his own, walking over to the mates with his head hung low.

They looked at him, waiting for what would happen next when Greg held his fist out, offering it for scenting. He knew there was no point because the two mates couldn’t scent with the suppressants stunting their ability but it was an act of submission and an apology. Mischa stuck his hand out quickly, allowing Greg to sniff until the young Alpha lowered his head below the fist. With two licks to his hand from Mischa, Greg did the same ritual with Will, earning rapid licks from the Alpha in acceptance. “I-I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me…I-I”

“Shhh, it is alright little one. I know what you were feeling; I’ve attacked many in my day who threatened someone important to me.” Mischa spoke softly, running his hand through Greg’s hair and down to his nape, giving a tight squeeze. “But I assure you, I was not going to hurt Mycroft. We had a disagreement yes, but your actions just then have proven that I was wrong.”

“What do you mean?” Greg looked back at the two humans then back towards the Omega.

“I said it was unwise to have a lone wolf go against his entire kind by hunting another wolf, especially when he has no pack to comeback to and protect. Now, however, I see that you are no longer a lone wolf and I give my blessing for you to help the humans hunt down this poor excuse for an Omega.” Mischa smiled down at him, then turned his gaze to Mycroft. “The Ripper is a blight on our kind and I think Mycroft has an excellent plan to use a wolf to catch a wolf and in turn, this will shed a more positive light on human’s perception of Shifters.”

Greg took a step closer to Mischa and Will, not wanting the Holmes’ to hear what he was about to say. “They are not my pack though, Mischa, they’re humans. I don’t understand?”  

It was Will who pulled the taller Alpha into a hug and whispered into his ear. “All I know is you and I both reacted the same when we heard Mischa and Mycroft arguing. I love that Omega more than anyone or anything in the entire world and I would kill anyone who threatens him.” Will pulled away, grinning, “I would even tackle them for holding onto his suit jacket too tight. But,” he slapped him on the shoulder, “what do I know, I’m just a bloody American!”

“That you are, love, that you are,” Mischa quirked his lips into a small grin, wrapping his large arm around his smaller Alpha. “I believe everything is settled, yes? Mycroft? Sherlock?” He asked, looking at the two brothers who both nodded. “I will warn you Greg, most humans and wolves are not going to approve of you being at that crime scene. Do not lose your temper, most wolves aren’t as forgiving as we are, do you understand?”

“I’m not a pup, Mischa, I know what to expect and I ‘can’ control my temper,” Greg gave a playful sneer but knew the truth in the Omega’s words were all too accurate.

“If you act like a pup, I will lecture you like a pup. Now, go, get out of here and try not to get sold into slavery this time, yeah?” With that, Greg followed Mycroft and Sherlock out of the base and back into the car, waiting for an awkward ride to the Tower Bridge.

Greg sat next to Sherlock, across from Mycroft, and stared out the window, watching the cars wiz by and the rain being dragged across the glass by the wind. He had never been so confused, scared, angry, and… _safe? Maybe that’s why my mind is so messed up. I feel safe around Mycroft, yes, and that smell oh God that amazing grass smell is so damn intoxicating I think it is clouding both my minds. You, you stupid wolf, need to realize that Mycroft is human and we can’t get close to him, he cannot be our pack._ The two instincts argued, going around in circles with opposite wants and needs that once they arrived at the crime scene, Greg felt dizzy and a bit queasy.

“Before we go out there Gregory, I want to warn you ahead of time,” Mycroft’s voice caught both his wolf and human’s attention. “The only way DI Mallard would let you onto this case was if you are a collared and owned wolf.” _What?! You’ve got to be kidding me!_ “It’s only for now, I promise. It will only be for politics and for show, you are not my slave or my pet Gregory.”

“It sure sounds like I am,” Greg snapped.

“This is only for public image, Gregory, obviously with everything going on right now, humans do not trust shifters. Free wolves are not allowed to work in these kind of industries, you know that. But this is what we are fighting for, to get rid of these stereotypes and change the public opinion so that one day wolves will be able to work freely.” Mycroft pulled out a chestnut colored leather collar with a brass belt buckle. “Please.”

“I’ll only wear it in public, nowhere else,” it was not a question but a demand. Greg glared at the collar like it was carrying the black plague. _We have to do it. We have to catch the Ripper. It’s going to help abolish slavery._ The Alpha kept chanting all the reasons he was doing this in his mind, squeezing his eyes closed as Mycroft slowly placed the collar around his neck. The soft warm hand caressed the nape of his neck, covering the short hairs to make sure the leather didn’t pull them. His ears picked up not only the clink of the brass connecting as the collar was sealed but also the slight intake of breathe from the man who closed it. _This doesn’t feel so bad. Plus, Mycroft gave it to us. NO! It’s degrading and we should be pissed that he’s making us wear it._

“Good boy,” Mycroft whispered under his breath, stopping himself before he stroked the wolf’s cheek.

The moment was interrupted by a loud grumble and someone clearing their throat loudly. Greg’s eyes snapped open and Mycroft placed both hands on the handle of his umbrella. “If you must give into your pathetic wolf hormones, do so out of my presence.” Sherlock lifted his chin slightly, smugger now that he had the title of Consulting Detective.

“Behave brother, or I shall buy a collar for you as well and perhaps a lead and muzzle to go along with it,” Mycroft snapped back with the same air of confidence and stepped out of the car. Greg laughed, _if there was any proper cause for the use of a muzzle, Sherlock is definitely it._

Sherlock narrowed his eyes at Greg, “would you like me to tighten that for you?” He said, flicking his finger against the brass buckle and almost getting his finger bitten off by the angry wolf. “Hey!”

“You asked for it, now get out and let’s have a look at this crime scene, yeah.” They both stepped out into a light drizzle and slowly walked over to the yellow tape and cluster of officers. The smell of fear and death was strong enough to cause an uncontrolled whimper to come out of Greg’s throat. He was thankful that Sherlock only flicked his eyes towards the Alpha but ignored the pathetic sound and continued to follow behind Mycroft.

“Ah, Mr. Holmes and…Mr. Holmes the younger, thank you for coming. This is victim number twenty six and we don’t have a leg to stand on. I have the press, the citizens, even the bloody Queen riding my arse with this case,” DI Mallard shivered slightly as a gust of wind passed by. _Why isn’t he even looking at me?_ “I appreciate you bringing the wolf down here, but I will ask that you keep him on a lead as well. Lot of cameras ‘round here, wouldn’t want them to catch the rogue wolf running around free at a crime scene,” Mallard kept his eyes lowered but Greg wasn’t sure if his ex-boss was mad at him, ashamed that he had to do this, or just a racist arsehole.

“Sir, what-“ Greg started but was stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder.

“Detective Inspector, I assure you my wolf is completely tame and is only here to help track down this serial killer. I will take care of any reporters or cameras, now if you will let us through, I believe my brother and Gregory would like to solve your case for you.” Greg could smell the sharp burning grass flow through the air as Mycroft stared down the man. _Wow, yeah okay that was pretty cool. Much more effective than biting the guy’s head off._  

“Of course Sir, you have authority to access any part of the scene. If you have any questions please don’t hesitate to ask,” Mallard was obviously irritated and glared at Greg instead of Mycroft. _I don’t understand how he can go from trusting us with his life to hating our guts just because he found out we’re a Shifter instead of a human?_

“Come along Gregory,” Mycroft grabbed his arm and tugged when the wolf was still staring daggers at the human walking away. “Calm yourself, just focus on the scene.”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Greg didn’t mean to say it but once it was out, his human didn’t regret it at all. It was ridiculous to be treated like a dangerous pet when all he was trying to do was help. He shouldn’t need someone to answer for him, to keep him on a leash, to protect him. He could do that by himself, t _he fuck with Mycroft and this political bullshit, just worry about finding the Ripper._ Suddenly, the collar that offered a bit of comfort felt heavy on his neck, pinching the hairs at the back of his neck.

When they made it to the bridge, Sherlock was already examining the young girl’s corpse. She was sitting with her back propped up against the wall of the bridge, both hands resting in her lap, and Greg could see the stitch line just under her V-neck shirt that indicated someone had sown her back up. Sherlock lifted the shirt slightly, exposing her midriff and a wolf bite stained with dried yellow iodine.

Greg stepped closer, shrugging off the warm hand on his shoulder to squat down next to Sherlock and look at the teeth mark. “Does a bite on the stomach mean anything in wolf culture?” Sherlock asked.

“Not particularly on the stomach, no, but usually when wolves bond and mate, they leave their marks on each other. It is normally on the chest, thigh, or shoulder but it can be anywhere on the body; it just depends on the wolf, I guess.” Greg stood up and looked over the edge of the bridge and into the Thames, trying to get the image out of his head of Mycroft leaving his mark on him and vice versa. _Shut up wolf, just focus on what’s important._ “So he’s marking them as his, why?”

“I don’t know but we’re going to find out,” Sherlock stood up, setting his jaw and placing his hands in his long black coat, looking over the water.

“How?” Greg asked, skeptical that even Sherlock could see any relation between the victims.

“By going back to college,” he smirked and began walking back to the car, his black coat whirling behind him.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed and I would love to hear your thoughts on the latest update!


	8. Long Black Veil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and Greg decided to take matters into their own hands. Things don't work out too well for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again(:
> 
> Sorry this chapter took so long, I've been really struggling with it but I think it turned out okay. It's definitely not the best one I've written but it gets us where we need to be and the next chapter is going to be much more focused on Mycroft and Greg. I already have the ending planned out, now I just have to figure out how to get us there. LoL.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for all the support and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 8 – Long Black Veil

“You will not offer yourself up as bait to catch a serial killer, especially one who has already stacked up twenty six victims, Sherlock. I will not allow it, end of discussion.” Mycroft snapped, grabbing his umbrella and stepping out of the car. Sherlock rolled his eyes but followed his brother out with a huff.

“Thanks for the ride, Sir,” Greg nodded to Devon, who smiled back to him through the rearview mirror.

“Oh, Mr. Lestrade, please call me Devon,” his smile was bright like the syrupy smell coming from the human’s scent points.

“Alright then, well then please call me Greg,” the wolf bowed his head then made to get out of the car to follow after the two brothers.

“Greg,” Devon called, turning around in his seat to look at the Shifter, “he’s a good man. He doesn’t mean to be…” the butler paused and looked down at his hands, “Just don’t hurt him, yeah.”

“Okay,” was all Greg could say as he stepped out of the car, even more confused than before. It was obvious Mycroft and Sherlock had history together and with wolves but Greg had no idea what made them a couple of crazy and scary bastards. As he began walking back towards the door, he could hear them yelling again and when he stepped inside, the smell of burning forest and charred bread hit him like a brick wall.

“Greg, would you talk some sense into my obtuse brother’s head? This is the only way to catch the Ripper and you know it!” Sherlock shouted, pacing back and forth on the marble flooring.

“Oh, so now you remember my name?” Greg couldn’t help smirking in an attempt to diffuse the situation with a touch of humor. It didn’t work, however, and Sherlock took a large step towards the wolf, standing nose to nose.

“This is not a joke you ridiculous wolf! This Omega is brilliant and I am the only one who can stop him. Don’t you see,” he placed both his hands on Greg’s face, “if he kills again it is because we were too stupid, too slow, to find him.” Greg panicked as soon as the pale hands touched his face and in seconds had shoved Sherlock as hard as he could in the chest with a growl.

The young human stumbled back a few feet but stayed upright with anger still in his eyes. Greg had never seen this range of emotion from Sherlock and knew this case was affecting him on a deeper level. _What happened?_ “I am taking this seriously Sherlock and I do agree with you,” he glanced at Mycroft who held an expression that gave away nothing. “However, there is no way I’m going to let you go in there alone. Therefore,” he took a step forward to show the human to show they were on the same side, “I’m going to start taking my suppressants and go with you so I can watch your back.”

“NO!” Mycroft finally joined the conversation. “I will not have you or my brother walking out to the gallows with a sign that says ‘please chop off my head.’ You will come up with something else, Sherlock; use that brilliant mind of yours for something else other than figuring out where to get your next hit. End of discussion!” Greg couldn’t stop himself from taking a step back at the force put behind the words. Mycroft gave one last glare at the wolf, then went into his study and closed the door.

Suddenly, long fingers came around his bicep and Greg was being pulled up the stairs all the way to a large messy room. Sherlock closed the door behind them and strode over to a desk with a dozen books on sciences Greg had never heard of, let alone could pronounce, a few sketches, and a skull. _A skull? Really? Yep, still not surprised._ “You think I’m right?” Sherlock turned back around to face the wolf, determination in his eyes.

“Yes, the Ripper needs to be caught and all other attempts at bringing him in have failed. Honestly, I think this is the only way we are even going to get close to the bastard. But I mean it Sherlock, I’m going with you. I won’t let you go alone, that is way too dangerous. I think even you know Mycroft is right in that sense.” Greg said, unsure and a little terrified by the look Sherlock was giving him. “What?”

“Turn into your wolf, we’re going tonight,” was all Sherlock said before he started throwing papers that covered his bed onto the floor.

“Whoa, wait Sherlock, we need to think this out and have a plan before we just go walking around a dark campus with a target on our back.”

“Like what? You said yourself this guy needs to be stopped. I’m assuming you mean sooner than later, yeah? So shift, I’ll grab some of that horrible cologne Mycroft uses and spray your fur with it. Wolves won’t recognize you’re scent and you will repel both men and women humans as successfully as my brother does.” Greg laughed, knowing exactly which bottle Sherlock was talking about.

“Like tell your brother for one. He’ll kill both of us when, not if, but when he finds out,” that thought shouldn’t scare him as much as it did.

“Oh don’t be a pup,” Sherlock snapped and Greg knew the human meant it as a low jab, but it worked. _We can’t let anyone else get hurt, Greg. No more blood on our hands, never again._ “Plus, we’ll catch him and then Fatcroft can’t be mad at us.”

“He’s not fat, he’s just not a fucking beam pole like you. Now be quite and let me shift,” Greg growled at his human being insulted. Sherlock’s grin reached his ears as he left to go grab the cologne. “Fuck, what am I doing?” He said, lying down on the bed with the thought of his human and wolf fighting in his mind.

Since he’d been off the suppressants for a good amount of time, Greg was able to shift in twenty minutes with considerably less pain than before. “Good,” Sherlock petted a hand through the white fur, accidentally rubbing over the still bruised chest, earning a yelp from the wolf. _Ow! You bastard, be careful._ “Sorry, just hold still and close your eyes,” he said and began spraying the horrible fragrance all over the shifter’s fur. _Ugh, we’ve got to convince Mycroft to stop wearing this. I know, I like the way he smells normally._

He continued sneezing, trying to get the stench out of his nose when he heard a click. _No way! You are not keeping me on a lead when we’re hunting a serial killer._ Greg began to growl up at the man who held the end of a leather lead that was connected to his collar. “Shhh, you know I can’t take you out there without a lead. You’re a wolf remember?” _No, I forgot, thanks for reminding me, you arse._ “You’re welcome,” Sherlock smiled down at him and began walking towards the window. _How did he know what I said? Okay, it’s even creepier when I’m a wolf._

He opened the window, pulled a brown leather bag across his body, then turned around with an amused smile on his face. _Fuck._ Greg knew exactly what was about to happen and bolted for the door, trying to get away from the insane human. However, the door was closed and there was no way he could work his paws around the knob before Sherlock got to him. “Come on, I won’t drop you,” Sherlock laughed, picking the wolf up with one arm and hugging him tightly to his chest. Greg whined as they made their way to the window but didn’t struggle when they went down the rope ladder, knowing if the hands on him lost their grip he’d be flat as a crepe on the ground. _Oh God, oh God, please don’t drop me, Sherlock!_

As soon as Sherlock stepped off his makeshift ladder and onto the ground, Greg jumped out of his arms, shaking his fur down, then licked the man’s hands and waited for his human to take the lead. “Good boy, see I told you I wouldn’t drop you,” he grinned, bouncing from foot to foot with excitement. The wolf could smell the energy in the air, which in turn made him give an excited whine and his tail swung back and forth happily. “Let’s go, we can take a cab, which should get us to the campus just before dark.”

It took no time at all before Sherlock hailed a cab, chewed out the driver for sneering at his wolf, deduced how the cabby’s diving technique meant he was a bad lover, and got them thrown out onto the pavement a miles away from London Met campus. “Get out you bastard! I hope the Ripper tears you limb from limb,” the cabbie shouted before he drove away.

“You should probably get that erectile dysfunction issue worked out before your wife leaves you!” Sherlock yelled after the cab with a grin on his face. _What the fuck Sherlock?_ Greg clamped his teeth down on the belligerent man’s ankle with a warning growl. “Ow! Hey, knock it off,” he shook his leg away from the Shifter, tugging on the lead to take them to the campus as if he hadn’t just yelled ‘erectile dysfunction’ as loud as he could on a public street. “Do you think that was loud enough?” Sherlock asked, picking up the pace a little bit so they would get there right before the sun dipped below the horizon. _What do you mean loud enough? You probably woke the whole bloody neighborhood, you arse._ “I’m not an arse, Greg,” _Ha! I beg to differ._ “Do you know what all the victims had in common?”

Greg stopped just outside the campus lot, dragging a few feet before Sherlock stopped and turned around to face him. _You mean you know? Tell me!_ “Of course I know, the only other similarity besides attending this Uni with a Psych major, is that within two days of their murder, the students were charged with some sort of misdemeanor or write up at the campus. Most were either tardy to class, cheated, or got into a fight with a teacher or another student, but they all were basically arseholes right before they were killed. Which leads me to believe the killer either has access to the student files, is a student himself, or is an observer of some sort.” Sherlock grinned and tugged on the lead again, “and hopefully he just heard me yell at that cabbie.”

 _Damn, nobody else caught that fact but him, bloody genius that is._ “I know,” Sherlock lifted his chin. _Fuck, would you quite doing that, it’s creepy._ “Alright listen, you go over near those bushes and don’t let anybody see you. I’m going to walk around a bit and if you hear anything, come find me,” the human unhooked the lead, placing it in his bag and wondered off down the pavement. _This is a really bad idea. Just focus, we can keep an ear to him the whole time._

Once he was in cover, Greg closed his eyes and focused one ear on Sherlock and the other scanned the perimeter for any sounds of turmoil. He could hear the young man muttering to himself and every so often a loud hissing sound came from his direction. _What is that?_ Then, when the wolf smelled paint he realized Sherlock was really going all out to misbehave by spray painting the University’s walls. _Maybe we should just let him get eaten by the Ripper._

It was an hour after sunset when Greg heard loud grunting and the sound of nails scratching something that sounded like a car. _Fuck, they’re here, Sherlock was right!_ Within seconds, Greg was off and sprinting towards the sound and luckily, Sherlock was half way in between the two points. The humans was tagging another wall, when he turned to see a white wolf running at him and without asking questions he latched the lead onto the collar and followed him. “What is it? What do you hear, boy?” _What do you think I hear? It’s the bloody Ripper!_

They rounded the building to find two men shoving something into the boot of their car. _That’s them, it has to be!_ “Hey!” Sherlock shouted, causing the men to stop and look up at them. “Hands up, now!” he pulled out a gun from his back and aimed it at the man to the left, who immediately dropped whatever was in his arms and threw up his hands. Greg growled then sniffed the air. _Wait, oh shite, it’s not them Sherlock. It’s not a body in the boot it’s fucking chairs. Stupid, stupid, stupid._ The wolf whined and shook his head, nudging Sherlock’s knee slightly to get his attention. “What,” he whispered, “it’s not them? Never mind gentlemen, go about your business.”

“Hey mate, you can’t just point a gun at somebody and then run off like that,” one of the men yelled.

“I believe I just did, come along Greg,” Sherlock tugged on the lead.

“I’m talking to you, don’t walk away from me you little punk.” Greg could hear the man take a few steps closer and decided to show him who he was dealing with. Plus, after the adrenaline rush of thinking they’d caught the Ripper was still running through his veins and he needed to get some of that energy out. The wolf turned, growling ferociously at the two men only to be held back by the stupid rope around his neck.

“Greg, you’re not helping.”

“Greg? Your pet’s name is Greg? Ha, well fuck me, maybe someone needs to teach you and your slave some manners.”

“Don’t be intentionally dull-witted, you saw I have a gun, now good night gentlemen,” Sherlock said coolly but Greg could hear his heart speeding up rapidly. The standoff lasted for only a minute before the sound of a siren filled the air and a moment later a police car pulled up next to the pavement. Suddenly, the men weren’t so tough and began scrambling to put the chair in their car.

“Are you Sherlock Holmes?” the officer asked, getting out of the car and walking around to stand in front of them.

“Who wants to know?” Sherlock said smugly but Greg growled at him, knowing they were caught before their sting operation even got started.

“Yes sir, I’ve got them, I’ll bring them straight in,” he said into his walkie-talkie, “I need you two to come with me.”

“No, I believe we’d prefer to walk, thank you.”

“Not an option Mr. Holmes. Your brother gave me specific orders to bring you and the wolf back home. Now if you choose to resist then this night is going to end a lot faster than you’d like. So again, please get into the car,” the officer opened the back door, sporting a no nonsense look. With one of his sighs, Sherlock stepped into the car, tugging Greg along behind him. “Thank you for your cooperation.”

Greg climbed over Sherlock’s lap, his nerves building at the thought of having to face Mycroft. He propped his paws up against the window, growling when he saw something in the alley across the street from the campus. _Wolf! Wolf! Sherlock look!_ The white wolf began barking at a blonde wolf with black fur on its chest, who was stalking back into the cover of darkness. _That’s him, it has to be, Sherlock!_ Greg bit the human’s hand, whining for him to look but Sherlock was pouting and only batted him away. _Damn it you son of a bitch!_

“Would you shut it, I’m trying to think of an excuse that will convince Mycroft not to kill us both.” _Oh yeah, shite._ The wolf gulped and curled up into Sherlock’s lap, knowing he was about to face a wrath that was much more deadly than the Omega Ripper, by the name of Mycroft Holmes.          

            

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading(:


	9. I'd Just be Fool Enough to Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings finally climax between Greg and Mycroft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all the kind comments and kudos(: I'm sorry this chapter took a bit longer than normal but my writers block-ish episode has been cleared up with a six pack of Yuengling! Yeah beer! 
> 
> I'm very happy with this chapter and I think you will be too!
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 9 – I’d Just be Fool Enough to Fall

“Okay, can you do that puppy eyes thing that melts hearts? Please tell me you can,” Sherlock asked nervously as they pulled up to the large house. Greg could feel the tension growing ever since the cop picked them up from the campus and now that the time had come, the cab was thick with fear. _I don’t think that’s going to work, mate. We are so dead._ The white wolf shook his head, waiting for Sherlock to get out of the car, then followed suite behind him.

As soon as Sherlock opened the front door, Greg let out a half growl half whine when the overpowering scent of burning leaves hit him hard in the nose. _Mycroft is pissed, really really pissed. You don’t think he’d hurt Sherlock do you? I’m not sure but we won’t let him if he tries anything. That bastard doesn’t scare us!_ “Where the hell have you been? No, wait don’t answer that because I know where the Great Sherlock Holmes was,” the man’s didn’t have his suit jacket on but his dress shirt and trousers looked quite disheveled, which surprised Greg that this man would ever look anything other than perfect. “He was trying to hunt down an Omega wolf who kills for a living! How stupid are you, Sherlock? No, wait I know the answer to that one too,” Sherlock had taken a step back and Greg decided to step in front of the scared kid to protect him from the strongest in the pack. _Strongest? Ha! Yeah right, he’s a bloody human, Greg. He might be scary but he sure as hell isn’t the strongest._

Mycroft stopped stepping towards his younger brother, looking down at the wolf with a calm face that was slowly breaking into pieces of rage and… _fear? Pain, maybe? But definitely some rage in his scent, yep not good pup._ “I-I wasn’t alone, I had Greg with me,” Sherlock tried his best to sound not scared shitless but he ended up stuttering.

“You mean you had an Alpha wolf who just got out of a slave compound where he was tortured or do you mean you brought the wolf who is grieving, mentally unstable, and can’t tell the difference between impulse and instinct? Hmmm?” Greg could feel his wolf starting to get angry at being called useless and he began to growl fiercely at the red haired human in front of him. “Honestly, little brother, I would not use this,” he pointed down at the snarling white wolf, “as your trump card because frankly-“ _Don’t you dare insult me one more time!_ The wolf lowered his head, tucked his tail down low and straight, and arched his hind up in the most threatening posture he could manage without letting any fear show through.

Mycroft stopped yelling at his brother and glared down at the wolf threatening him and Greg could have sworn he heard a slight growl come from the man’s chest. “Go upstairs and shift, Gregory,” he snapped but there was no way in hell Greg would leave Sherlock alone with the burning leaves, so the Alpha held his ground, placing his hind legs in a wider stance to block the younger less powerful Holmes. “Don’t defy me, little Alpha!” Mycroft took a threatening step forward and Greg was proud that he only let out a small whine but didn’t take a step backwards.

“Mycroft!” Sherlock shouted in warning, startling both Greg and the other man, who seemed to be in an alternate reality as they stared one another down. “Greg, it’s okay, go upstairs and shift, I’ll be alright. As much as my brother would like to kill me he does not have the guts nor has he ever…well, when I say guts I mean figuratively of course.” The younger man even let out a chuckle, bringing down the scorching scent significantly. “Go,” he gave a soft pat on the wolf’s back when he still hadn’t moved. _Okay, if you’re sure._ The wolf gave one last snarl to the arsehole who said he was unstable and weak, then headed up the stairs, keeping his ears pointed down to hear their conversation.

“Are you injured? Let me have a look at you,” he heard Mycroft whisper, followed by material scratching together when he made it up to his room. _You mean slave quarters right?_

“I’m fine Mycroft, stop touching me,” came Sherlock’s annoyed voice he’d come to know so well. The wolf huddled down on the floor, waiting to shift until he heard the rest of the brother’s conversation. _I know they’re hiding something from us, I just know it._

“Was Gregory hurt? Should I call the doctor?”

“No, he’s fine. We were both fine until you sent your goons after us. Damn it Mycroft, we could have caught him, Greg smelled and heard everything on the campus. If you wouldn’t have been so stubborn and helped us-“Sherlock was gaining more confidence in his voice.

“That is not the point, brother mine. I had my reasons I did not want you or Gregory out there, especially alone, and you deliberately disobeyed me. Not to mention you could have both fallen and broken your necks using that rope ladder!” Mycroft scolded and the wolf could still hear material scuffing together and wondered if the elder Holmes was shaking sense into the younger or hugging him.

Sherlock just scoffed, “I’ve been using that rope for years and Greg was fine with it, over eager if you ask me. He wanted to hunt and he would’ve protected me.”

“That’s the point Sherlock! Sometimes you just don’t think, do you? That wolf would have killed for you or even died to protect you. His history with humans and even wolves has warped his perception, making him angry at everyone, and not to mention his lack of pack and stubbornness. You add all those together in a deadly Alpha wolf and give him a goal to hunt down a dangerous killer and to protect his human…that was very stupid, even for you Sherlock.”

“His human? I’m not his human, you are My. I saw the way he jumped on Mischa to protect you.”

“Did you not see how he protected you tonight? He was about to have a go at my throat if I took another step towards you. His wolf can’t function without a pack and right now we are the closest thing to that right now, which makes us his humans.”

“Like Robert?” Sherlock’s voice sounded a bit sad, bringing the urge to run down the stairs and make sure the young human was okay.

“No…no, not like Robert...” Mycroft’s voice sounded even graver, causing Greg to whine and lower his ears at how sad his pack had become without him down there. _Who is this Robert? A slave maybe?_ “Our discussion is over for tonight, brother. I’m going to check on Gregory and then we will talk more over breakfast regarding our new plan of action. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” he heard Sherlock’s petulant mumble and then footsteps coming towards his room. Greg focused his mind, bringing up the familiar image and slowly began the transformation into his human form. As the white wolf was held down by the human, something made its way into the image that startled them both. A blonde wolf with a black patch on its chest growled at him from the edges of his mind. _That had to be the Ripper, it had to be. He’s out there, taunting us, playing us. We have to find him before he hurts our pack._

The wolf’s whines turned into moaned from his human throat as the last rib fell into place and he lay panting on the floor. “Good boy,” he heard Mycroft’s voice from somewhere above him. His legs were lifted up one by one, as long loose trousers were pulled up to his hips. When Greg finally opened his eyes, he saw the sad looking man squatting down next to him. _Don’t be sad Mycroft, it’s okay. Shut up you stupid wolf, I’m in charge now._ “Your chest seems to be healing nicely. If my little knowledge of Shifter biology is correct, I believe your wolf form has a higher metabolism and healing rate, yes?” Greg only nodded, becoming uncomfortable at his vulnerable submissive position lying belly up on the floor. “Then perhaps I shouldn’t have told you to shift back so soon, my apologies.”

“I didn’t do it because you told me to,” Greg snapped, _I didn’t,_ then jumped up to his feet, stifling a groan from the ache in his newly shifted muscles and bones.

“Of course not,” Mycroft gave him that condescending smile, causing both his instincts to jump into defensive mode. “I was only saying-“

“I know what you were trying to say and I’m warning you right now, Mycroft, I’m not in the mood to be toyed with, so just piss off and leave me alone,” Greg growled out the last word, forcing it past his wolf mind, which really didn’t want to be left alone.

“Did you see the Ripper?” Mycroft asked out of the blue.

_Don’t tell him. I’m not sure we can trust him anymore. I know Sherlock wants to catch the Omega but I have a bad feeling this one has ulterior motives._ “No,” was all the wolf could force out without lowering eye contact. However, when Mycroft kept staring him down, Greg whimpered slightly but still didn’t step away from the powerful presence. “What do you care,” he settled on changing the subject, _technically that’s not giving in, right? Whatever you say, Greg._

The human rubbed his hands over his face with a long tired sigh. “You still think I’m against wolves, don’t you? Even after I explained my motives behind the Freedom Act,” _it still caused my family to be killed,_ “after I saved you and Samuel from the compound?” _you just wanted me to owe you one._ “I assure you, I want to catch the Omega Ripper just as much as you do, Gregory.”

“Well it sure as hell doesn’t seem like it,” Greg spat, growing more agitated by the second. “You stopped us right before we were about to catch him. All you want to do is sit around and talk about how we are going to catch him, while Sherlock and I are out actually trying to do something productive!”

“You are either more ignorant or more stubborn than I thought if you believe two children can hunt down a skilled murderer by themselves,” Mycroft’s voice was rising and Greg could hear his heart rate picking up.

“At least we are doing something instead of sitting on our arses and telling everybody else what to do,” the Alpha widened his stance, preparing for the inevitable climax. _This time, we’re not lying drugged on a bed. Let’s see how he manages in a fair fight._

“I’m trying to protect you!” Mycroft shouting, throwing the wolf off guard.

Greg could feel his resistance crumbling at those words because that’s all his wolf wanted, was to be protected and to protect. It was time to turn the tables, Greg decided. _I can push buttons too._ “Is that what you told Robert?”

The room was silent for only a moment, then Greg found himself lying on his back, with the furious human straddling his hips with one hand fisted in his hair and the other holding his throat tightly but not enough to block any air. “Do not stick your nose in places it does not belong, little wolf,” Mycroft growled and Greg could smell an entire forest burning. He knew he should submit, he really did, but his wolf inside told him this was no ordinary fight over dominance. For some reason, there was much more at stake this time.

Greg growled ferociously, pushing as hard as he could on the man’s face and chest, flipping them over so he was the dominant wolf, proving he wasn’t a lone wolf anymore and this was his pack, _like it should be._ He opened his mouth wide, placing his blunt human teeth over Mycroft’s pale neck, ready to bite when he felt two smooth hands grab his cheeks and lips pushing against his. _What the fuck?!_ His brown eyes went wide with shock, meeting lustful and _amused?_ blue eyes staring back at him. Taken off guard, the Alpha was once again flipped onto his back, his entire body covered by the human’s. This time, he didn’t fight back.

“I love you,” Mycroft whispered and continued biting Greg’s now swollen lip, with a growl. “I loved you from the first time I saw you sleeping on that hospital gurney,” he continued nipping along the wolf’s jaw, bringing a fog over his brain leaving the confused shifter helpless and pliable. “Did you know I watched you for an hour while you were unconscious? I don’t know why, I really don’t,” Mycroft growled again, “you’re the bravest wolf I’ve ever met, Gregory. You ran into that building to save three strangers.” He placed his teeth over the wolf’s shoulder and Greg knew he should be fighting. _This is not how Alphas act! I can’t let a human mark me first!_

As soon as the teeth pressed down harder, preparing to break skin, Greg bucked his hips up, throwing the man off balance and lunged to force himself on top again, so he could make scenes of this escalating situation. However, Mycroft was ready for him, _like he always is,_ and rolled them a few times until the wolf was on his stomach with a hand on his neck and the human sitting on his back. He continued to struggle, both in mind and body, against his wolf instinct and against Mycroft. His wolf wanted to submit, to give up being alone and give in to the obviously stronger human, _the human that said he loves us, Greg!_ His human mind, which was controlling his body though, loathed the fact he could not fight the man off his back. He was also terrified when he heard those three words whispered into his ear, he knew the inevitable pain they brought. When Mischa had first tried to stick his nose in the Alpha’s love life, he had told him it’s better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all, _well fuck that! And I’m definitely not going for round two of that game._

It was when the hand tightened on the back of his neck that Greg truly started to panic. He was scared, he would admit that now if it meant he could be as far away from this place and the man who claimed to love him, _who we love too._ “Shhh, I’ve got you Gregory,” warm lips pressed onto his neck, causing a warmth he hadn’t felt in four years to spread from that one point all the way down to his toes. The smell of fresh spring filled his mind and all too late, Greg realized he was scenting the man above him, marking him to memory in his heart and mind.

Suddenly, the Alpha couldn’t stop the tears and the sob that escaped his tired body. The terrified look on his mother’s face, the screams of his brothers and sisters, the guilt, the pain, the loneliness, and the anger all fell away with that one kiss and were replaced by a fresh scent, a new start. “I-I don’t de-deserve a n-n-new-“he tried to cough out but the lump in his throat was growing larger, forcing him into a whimpering pup lying lax on the floor.

“Yes you do,” the man above him loosened his grip and only rested his hand on the warm neck. Greg was ashamed at how comforting he found the heavy body on top of him, ensuring him he wouldn’t float back into the dark abyss he’d been in for the last four years. “Their deaths were not your fault, Gregory. Nobody blames you but you,” the hand tightened slightly and Greg felt his neck being shaken a bit, then another hand ran through his hair gently. “I know you’re alone because you’re punishing yourself, Gregory.”

“I-I’m not,” the wolf whimpered, still trying to keep some amount of dignity as if he wasn’t half naked, being held down by his neck, and whining like a small pup.

He heard the man chuckle slightly. “You can lie to yourself but you can’t lie to me and I’m not going to let you hurt yourself anymore. I care about you too much, my dear Gregory.”

His wolf was completely sated and docile as those words entered his mind, knowing there was no need to stay on guard any longer because there was someone to protect him. However, his human mind was still stubborn, most likely just for the sake of stubbornness. _I’m not scared!_ “Y-you do?” He sniffed, clearing the lump from his throat.

“Why do you think I was so adverse to the idea of you and Sherlock posing as bait for the Ripper, hmm? The only two people I care about in the world risking their lives at the same time? Now why the two people I love seem to have suicidal tendencies I have no idea but I will not stand for it, do you understand me?” Mycroft shook his nape once more and finally, Greg went completely boneless under the man.  

“It seems the common denominator behind these suicidal tendencies is you,” Greg giggled, _but definitely a manly giggle,_ from the endorphins running through his body caused by the scenting process.

Mycroft nipped playfully at his shoulder. “I think we need to monitor how much time you are spending with Sherlock. It seems my…boisterous little brother has been rubbing off on you.” He felt the human lick gently over his left shoulder blade and Greg would have sworn the man was either a closet shifter or knew a hell of a lot about wolf actions and ceremonies. “May I bond with you, Gregory,” the man purred, placing his teeth wide over the tan skin between the shoulder bone and blade.

His wolf cheered and begged _please, yes, please_ but his human was stubborn and wanted the first bite to show he was the dominant one of the pack. He compromised as the warm breath over his back drove both instincts crazy and moaned, “Mycroft.” With that, the teeth bit hard, bringing a yelp from the Alpha as he felt himself break in half, opening wide for his mate to see what he hid inside. _My turn!_

As soon as Mycroft gave a soft kiss to the circular wound, Greg rolled over onto his back and began rapidly unbuttoning the frustrating dress shirt. He growled and then ripped the fabric when his shaky fingers couldn’t accomplish his task fast enough. Mycroft laughed above him and Greg could have sworn he saw a bit of pink rise into the cheeks of the normally cool façade. The wolf grinned when he finally exposed his mate’s chest, his eyes darting from spot to spot looking for a good place to mark.

His wolf taking over, Greg sniffed deeply against the small patch of reddish brown hairs in the center of the pale chest. Then, he saw the spot he wanted, giving one last look to the man above him, he opened his mouth and bit hard on the left pectoral muscle. He felt the piece that had fallen off when Mycroft bit him fall back into place, making him more whole than he’d ever felt in his life.

When he let go and licked the wound a few times to seal the bond, Mycroft’s arms gave out and he landed with an ‘umph,’ knocking the air out of the wolf below him and bringing a yelp when he hit his still bruised chest. They both laughed, exhausted as the bonding process flowed through them on a molecular level. “Can you feel it?” Greg asked, wondering if humans could feel the connection being built.

“I’ve always felt it,” Mycroft whispered, as he stroked his hand gently though Greg’s sweaty hair.

“Do you always know the right thing to say?”

“Yes,” Mycroft deadpanned and Greg could hear his heart slowing down again, creating a constant soothing rhythm that was lulling him to sleep. “We should move to the bed. I don’t want to hurt your chest anymore than-“

“Stop talking,” Greg whispered and pulled his mates head down to rest on his shoulder. There was no way in hell he was going to give up the warm weight over his body, keeping him sandwiched to the floor. He vaguely thought back to all the times he’d been alone in his own bed and pulled a dozen pillows around him in an attempt to recreate this feeling rushing through him now. The realization hit him just before he dozed off to sleep that there were no amount of pillows in the entire world that could feel as good as his mate sleeping on top of him.       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed and I would love to hear your thoughts on the new update.


	10. Bridge Over Troubled Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg and Mycroft talk the morning after their bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Thank you so much for all the kind comments and kudos!!
> 
> This chapter is full of fluffy stuff and conversations. I figured I gave Greg such a hard time in the beginning chapters, he deserves another happy one before the shit hits the fan. The next chapter, however, will move the plot along. 
> 
> Please enjoy(:

Chapter 10 – Bridge Over Troubled Water 

Greg felt hot breath against the nape of his neck, a solid warm mass flush against his back, and a strong restraining arm around his torso when he awoke. Before his rational human mind could catch up with where he was and who was restraining him on a bed, Greg growled jerking away from the unknown heat source. When the arm didn’t let go but only held him tighter, the wolf truly started to panic, until he felt a hand rubbing up and down his stomach and then to his chest.  A shock wave of intense pleasure sparked from the over-sensitive nerve on his chest, causing the wolf to yelp and then melt into the body behind him.

“I’m sorry Gregory, is your chest still sore?” a smooth voice came from behind him, bringing more pleasure to his ears as the healing bond bite on his shoulder tingled with pleasure at the sound of his mate. All the wolf could do was shake his head, knowing Sherlock was right when he said the membrane ruptured on the nerve, making the pleasure he received ten times more intense. If someone tried to use it against him, such as digging their finger in like the lady at the compound, Greg knew he’d die from pain alone. Now, though, with a warm hand running gently over his chest, the pleasure was like nothing he’d ever felt and it ran rampant through his entire body. It was rainstorms and lightning, cool breezes and misty mornings, blazing fires and starry full mooned skies, it was every pleasure the wolf could think of in one simple loving movement.

He let out a low satisfied purr, too blissed out to even care that most wolves didn’t make that sound once they reached full maturity after eighteen or nineteen years old. The pleasure was just too much and when he heard his mate whisper, “good boy” in his ear, Greg began to shake all over. “What was that noise,” Mycroft asked amusement in his voice as he still stroked gently over the light hairs.

“I umm…my chest, it umm….” Greg stuttered out, both embarrassed at his lack of control and too focused on every single nerve in his body vibrating.

“Did you just purr?” he could feel the human smiling into his shoulder.

“Sherlock was right, the membrane on the nerve broke so-hnng-“ he broke off when Mycroft ghosted his nails over the skin surrounding the pleasure point. _Oh God, don’t ever stop._

“I see, well that is an…interesting development,” Mycroft chuckled wickedly and placed his teeth over the bond mark he’d created the night before.

“It wouldn’t be the first time you’ve taken advantage,” Greg couldn’t help the sarcastic remark, as it was the only thing keeping him from submitting his entire being to the human.

“Indeed,” Greg could feel warm breath over his ear, “you have no idea the lengths I’m willing to go, my dear Gregory.” Mycroft bit the wolf’s ear, bringing a moan from them both. The man grabbed his shoulders, pushing Greg flat on his back while he hovered over the dazed wolf. Only three things could break the Shifter out of his bliss, one being the room spontaneously catching fire, two World War four breaking out, or three…well, three decided to burst into the room with copious amounts of dramatic flair.

“Oh dear, have I come at a bad time,” Sherlock boomed, knowing perfectly well he’d come at a bad time. Greg saw the features on his mate’s face go from lustful, to surprise, then to angry within five seconds. Mycroft rolled off the wolf, pulling the covers over Greg’s naked chest as he stood up in a silk pajama suit with the initials MH embroidered on the front pocket. _The guy even wears suits to bed? Of course he does, just look at him._

“Sherlock, if I’ve told you once I’ve told you a thousand times to knock before you enter my room!” Mycroft pointed an accusing finger at the younger Holmes, who was staring at Greg.

“Yes, yes, of course I forgot, I apologize,” the younger man said with less emotion than a robot and took two large steps towards Mycroft, poking him just below the shoulder. The elder winced when the fingers made contact with the fresh bite mark. “Did you two bond, last night?” Sherlock’s eyes got wide as a smile crossed his face. Both men turned bright red, “you did! Oh this is wonderful, we have a wolf in our family tree now. This is going to make the news,” Sherlock started pacing frantically. “Aunt Margie and Uncle Arthur are going to be livid. Perfect! Where is your mark, Greg, let me see,” without another word, Sherlock sat down on the bed next to him and started examining his chest. When nothing could be found, he pulled the wolf forward and examined the bite mark with professional curiosity. “Can I take a sample of the tissue?”

“NO!” both Greg and Mycroft shouted at the same time.

“Sherlock, leave him alone, we are not going to be one of your experiments. Now go down stairs and wait for us in the dining room and eat your breakfast; no throwing it in the trash before I get there either, is that understood?” Mycroft put his hands on his hips, trying to look threatening in his blue silk pajamas. Sherlock ignored him, however, and stuck his fist out to Greg’s nose, looking expectantly at the wolf.  

“Please tell me you know more about pack bonding than you do about wolf anatomy? Now, sniff,” Sherlock nudged Greg’s nose again, rolling his eyes.

“It isn’t that simple, Sherlock, I have to scent you both now and when I’m in my wolf form. That is, if I even want you to be a part of the pack,” Greg forced himself to look serious even though he was just giving the kid a taste of his own medicine. He looked over at Mycroft who seemed a tad worried at the fact Greg might not want his brother in their pack. The wolf gave a quick quirk of his lips at his mate, hoping Sherlock didn’t see his tell.

“Well, it’s not like I wanted to or anything, who would want to be in a pack with you two,” Sherlock stuck his chin up in the air, pulling the stone mask over his features but Greg could tell he was hurt by being rejected. _Wow, I didn’t know it meant this much to him. He sure doesn’t show it._ When the young human tried to pull his hand away, Greg grabbed it and held it up to his nose, sniffing deeply, giving Sherlock a cheeky wink. Then, he held his other fist out for Sherlock to scent him as well, even though that part was just for show. The kid smelled like rising dough, as if the yeast was active inside his human scent point at the wrist. Sherlock went from cold and detached to excited and engaged in a split second, as he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply along Greg’s wrist.

As soon as the yeasty scent marked his senses, Greg gave two short licks to the pale hand and was rewarded with the same from his new pack mate. They stared at each other, neither dropping their gaze in show of submission but the wolf was fine with that as they were both equals in the pack. Sherlock, with a wild grin on his face, patted Greg on the head like he was in his wolf form. “Arse,” the Shifter whispered under his breath and shoved the hand away with a grin.

“Is that anyway to talk to your new pack mate?” Sherlock pulled on an air of confidence but the bouncing from foot to foot gave away his glee.

“Oh God, what have I done,” Greg mocked, “I’m stuck with you forever now, aren’t I?”

Before Sherlock could rebut, Mycroft let out a long sigh, attracting the attention of the two sitting on the bed. “Sherlock, I know it pains you but please try to behave like an adult. Now go downstairs and wait for us. I believe it is best if we go to Luna’s afterwards and see if they have any leads on a wolf being present at the University last night, other than you of course Gregory.”

“I’m not so sure if they’d tell us,” Greg sat up and slid out of the bed, trying to remember how he had trousers on and how he got into the bed last night. _Mycroft must’ve carried us!_ “When I asked Will if he knew who turned me in, he said he didn’t know but I think he was lying to me. Why, I don’t know, but there is definitely something going on at the base that they aren’t telling us.”

“Yes, we’ve always known Mischa and Will had their secrets but they are very smart and very good at hiding what they don’t want people to find,” Sherlock muttered to himself, then walked out of the room without another word. It was strange, now that Greg had started the bonding process with the young human, he could hear and sense Sherlock all throughout the house now. He didn’t know if that was a good thing or a bad thing, especially with Sherlock. _We can protect him now, both of them, it’s our job to make sure they stay safe._

“I ran a background check on them when we first met, the only record I could find stated Mischa was in Lithuania as a pup, then when his family was taken from him he moved to America where he met Will. They said they moved to London because of slavers but honestly, there are no records of their travels so I have no idea what their goal is with moving here.”

“You don’t think…they would be giving the Ripper sanctuary do you?”

Mycroft sighed, placing a hand on the back of Greg’s neck. “I don’t, I really don’t know. Come, we should get dressed and go downstairs. Sherlock’s probably foaming at the mouth by now.”

They both laughed as they freshened up, got dressed, and headed downstairs to find Sherlock, once again, pacing back and forth with a piece of toast in his hand. “Finally, what took you so long, let’s go!”

“No, Gregory just went through a shift last night and he needs to get something in his stomach,” Greg narrowed his eyes, definitely not happy with being told what to do. “And you, brother mine, if you turned sideways I’m afraid you might disappear. Now, sit and eat, both of you.” Sherlock scowled but headed back towards the dining room, nibbling on the toast and making sure to spill as many crumbs as he could. Greg’s wolf however, didn’t want to eat, he knew time was of the essence with the Ripper and they needed to get out there and find him. _We have to catch him before he hurts Mycroft!_

“I’m fine, Mycroft, really I’m not a pup who needs looking after. Let’s just go, we can eat on the way,” Greg said sternly and began walking towards the door, waiting for his mate to follow. Suddenly, there was a heavy hand on the back of his nape, which began squeezing when he didn’t stop walking. He knew his mate was more powerful, that was obvious, but the young Alpha instinct reared its rebellious dominating head when the hand tried to push him down. Greg turned quickly and growled, showing his teeth to portray his displeasure in submitting to his mate.

“Gregory!” Mycroft snapped, moving his hand back around the angry wolf’s nape while the other snaked its way over the growling mouth. It took only a moment, a few snarls and scratches, then it ended with the human behind him and with an iron hand on his neck and a delicious smelling hand over his mouth. “You will listen to me, my little Alpha. I am the leader of this pack and it is my job to take care of you,” he gave a little shake to the wolf’s neck, “whether you like it or not. Now, are you done being stubborn?” Greg wanted to thrash in the hold, he could feel an opening if he hit his mate’s sternum it would provide the upper hand. However, the grassy scent over his nose and the aching of his bond bite reminded him this was exactly where he wanted to be. Not fighting with his mate of course, but to have someone who thought of his needs so he didn’t have to, _because Lord knows we don’t._

The wolf whimpered when he realized it had been so long since he’d had a pack, he didn’t recognize the dynamic when it was sitting right in front of him. Greg nodded his head, turning slightly to provide access to his neck to show his mate he was sorry. “Are you going to eat or do I have to feed you?” Mycroft asked, still stern but a hint of playfulness in his tone. When Greg nodded again, his mate let go of his mouth and nape and pulled him into a tight hug, kissing along his neck. “I really will feed you if I have to, don’t think I won’t. I’ve done it to Sherlock before,” Mycroft pulled away and lead them both into the kitchen.

“It’s true,” Sherlock grumbled from where he sat at the table, shoving scrambled eggs into his mouth rapidly. “Mycroft is obsessed with food, just look at him.” He received a swat to the back of the head from his brother as they all sat down to eat their bacon and eggs the cooks provided for them.

“This looks delicious,” was all Greg said before the smell hit him and he realized how hungry he actually was. He shoved the bacon into his mouth, glaring at Mycroft when he gave a ‘see I told you so’ grin. _Ask him Greg, ask him who Robert was. No, it’s not the right time. Ask him!_ “Mycroft?”

“Hmm?” the man looked up at him, taking a sip of tea.

“Who was Robert?”

Both Sherlock and Mycroft froze, staring at the wolf like he’d forgotten to put on clothes. “I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked. It’s none of my business.”

“No, no, it’s fine, you were going to find out anyway now that we are together so I guess it’s best you find out from me,” Mycroft wiped his mouth with his napkin, then looked at the wolf with a steely gaze. “Robert was one of our slaves when I was young. He was still in his transformation years but we’d owned him for his whole life because his mother and father were also our slaves.” Greg had to suppress a growl at the thought of his mate owning wolfs as slaves. “We grew up together, I never saw him as a slave or even a wolf for that matter…we loved each other. But when he turned fifteen and shifted for the first time my parents said I could not spend any more time with him as a friend because he was a wolf now and a full-fledged slave.” Mycroft held his tea to his lips, looking into the hot liquid for a moment, pensive as if he was watching the entire story unfold in his cup.

Greg had the strongest urge to go and comfort his mate, who was in obvious distress. “Mycroft-“ he tried to say but was cut off by the rest of the story.

“I told Robert we could run away together, bond, and get married but that illusion was pointless, childish. There was no place in the world where wolves weren’t slaves and it was considered blasphemous, at the time of course, for a human to mate with a wolf. I didn’t care though, I told him we would wait and I would find a way to abolish slavery so we could be together. I was already working my way up in the Government at age twenty. But he…he couldn’t wait and he…” Mycroft stopped and Greg could hear the lump in the man’s throat forming as memories threatened to overwhelm him.

“Robert hung himself three months before they passed the Freedom Act,” Sherlock finished what his brother could not. “I found him in the stables, he left a note saying he was sorry but that was it.”

Greg couldn’t stop himself, he rose from his chair and walked over to his mate, lowering himself to his knees when he was only inches away. The wolf put his head onto Mycroft’s lap, digging his face into the man’s stomach and inhaling deeply. Wolves found comfort in their pack’s scent but he didn’t know how to ease his human’s pain. “Tell me what to do, My. Tell me what you need, please,” Greg whispered, wrapping his arms around the warm man’s stomach.

“You,” Mycroft petted through the brown hair fondly, letting his wolf comfort him. “You waited for me at the compound. I told you I would come back for you and you didn’t do anything rash, you let me save you.” Greg tried to speak up to say he didn’t need saving, but was cut off by the hand on his head pulling him closer to the stomach. “I know you didn’t need saving, well at least you thought you didn’t, but you still let me anyways, you still waited for me.

“He did get his muzzle tapped up though for back talking,” Sherlock laughed, trying his best to ignore the sentiment floating around in the room.

“That shite hurt too,” Greg laughed but yelped when Mycroft yanked playfully at the short hairs on his neck.   

“Must you both torture me with your immaturity?” Mycroft smiled, lifting Greg’s head up off his lap and caress the warm cheek. “If you think we’re leaving before you finish your breakfast you are sorely mistaken, little one. You to Sherlock, no don’t just push it around on the plate, eat it,” Mycroft flipped the switch and was now the pack Alpha Greg had mated with. The wolf stood back up, pulled his plate across the table to sit next to Mycroft and continued eating. “Once you’re done, we’ll head over to Luna’s. Mischa is expecting us, I believe.”  

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I would love to hear what you thought of the latest update(:


	11. I See a Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg, Mycroft, and Sherlock visit Luna's to find out why Greg has been acting so strange after the bonding process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I want to apologize for only posting one chapter last week when I normally post two or three. This was the first time my schooling has had to take precedence over my fics but now it's spring break time so I will be able to make it up to you with more chapters than you'll know what to do with(:
> 
> This chapter has some minor violence, by USA standards, but is quite descriptive by European standards. (I'm not being judgmental or racist, it's just a fact that violence in TV is more common in US than the UK, just like sex is more common in UK series than the US...not judging, just observant. LoL. Btw, I'm American if you couldn't tell XD) Anyways, just a friendly warning, if 'feral' type violence triggers or upsets you, tread carefully with a few paragraphs in this chapter. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy(:

Chapter 11 – I See a Darkness

Before Greg and the Holmes brothers stepped outside to head towards Luna’s, the Alpha’s ears picked up at least a dozen humans and three wolves waiting outside the gate. _What do they want?_ Greg grabbed his new mate’s forearm with a death grip, most likely leaving finger shaped bruises, and growled deep in his throat at the unknown threat. He had just found his pack, his soul mate, no matter how new they were, the bond mark on his back demanded the Shifter protect the Holmes’ until his dying breath.

“What is it, Gregory?” Mycroft asked, trying to soothe his mate but didn’t pull his arm away even though the wolf’s strength was causing his fingers to tingle with lack of blood flow.

“Outside, twelve humans and three wolves…maybe four, they’re waiting for us outside the gate. I-I don’t know what they want but I’ll find out. You two stay here and I’ll be back when it’s taken care of,” Greg let go of Mycroft’s arm and walked to the door, his posture threatening and dominate. The wolf was ready to take out any and everything that threatened his humans, knowing his heart couldn’t stand losing one more pack mate.

Suddenly, Devon opened the door and Greg had to dive out of the way to avoid tackling the kind man to the ground. _Butler, assistant, friend, not a threat, need to protect._ “Oh my, I’m terribly sorry Sir, I didn’t mean to startle you. It was only my intention to inform Mr. Holmes of the news crews and photographers hoarding like scavengers outside the gates. Shall I prepare the covert transportation for you, Sir?” Devon directed his question to Mycroft, who had strode over and placed a warm hand on Greg’s neck.

When the heat penetrated his nape, it felt as if a million fingertips where gently dragging from that one spot of contact all the way to the mouth shaped wound on his shoulder blade. The pleasure sent shivers down Greg’s spine, dampening his wolf’s instincts and grounding his human’s back to the here and now. _How does he do that?_ The Shifter looked into the dark blue eyes of his mate, ducking his head out of the touch so he could think clearly. All at once, feelings of terror, lust, anger, love, and above all confusion at what he was feeling and at how this man could calm him with a simple touch.   

Mycroft looked at him curiously but nodded as if he understood everything going on in the wolf’s head, _which is bloody scarier than anything!_ “I think taking a detour around the crowd is the best thing for right now. We can address the situation at a later date when our bond has settled more fully. Come, let us go down stairs,” the man motioned for both Greg and Sherlock to follow.

Greg’s feet followed without his consent, well at least not his wolf’s consent. The Alpha in him wanted to face the threat head on, proving his pack was strong and a force to be reckoned with. However, his human rational was ever thankful his mate knew Greg wouldn’t be able to control himself and most likely attack one of the ignorant human’s, proving once and for all Shifters could not be trusted. Nonetheless, his own weakness and the fact the one he was supposed to be protecting knew, made Greg’s blood boil and wolf chomp at his subconscious.

“Here we are,” Devon offered proudly as the men made it to the underground garage, which housed a pristine Rolls-Royce luxury sedan. As the lights were turned on more fully, Greg’s jaw dropped when he saw a total of three Rolls-Royce, a black, a charcoal, and a white, all with the same sleek spotless finish that showed how much care was given to all three cars. “Seriously,” Greg asked, becoming rather annoyed at the fact three Rolls-Royce could buy at least a dozen wolves freedom, maybe more.

“One must keep up appearances even when one is hiding under the radar. Now get in, both of you and Sherlock get that thought out of your head right now! You are not and will never be allowed down here without my permission for that very reason,” Mycroft scolded his brother’s unheard plans of conspiracies and experiments. Sherlock was looking curiously up and down the black car, his hand stroking over his chin and a manic grin on his face. _Whatever Sherlock’s planning it can’t be good._ The wolf laughed to himself, trying desperately to forget how much money his mate had spent so frivolously. _Why do I still feel conflicted? He’ll never understand, at the end of the day he’s just a human._  

Greg climbed in first, then Sherlock, who sat across from him, and then Mycroft who scooted in close to his mate. As Devon drove them outside, Greg turned around to see the reporters still standing outside their house. _Our house! Our territory! Mine!_ The wolf growled again, his hand on the door handle, ready to jump out and protect his home, his pack.

Once again, a warm restraining hand rested on his shoulder, reeling the wolf in and settling the human. _What is happening to me?_ Greg tried not to show the panic on his face as he removed his hand from the door and began squeezing his knees. He’d never felt this way, not even when he was a pup and had a large pack to help protect. Even if he did stupid things like run into burning buildings to protect someone, at least both his instincts agreed. Now, though, now he had attacked Mischa and Will for his human and now he wanted to tear twelve humans limb from limb just for standing near their house. Something was definitely wrong with him and Greg knew his best option was to talk to Will, who was also a bonded Alpha.

“It’s okay, Gregory, they don’t want to hurt us,” Mycroft cooed to him like a terrified child. _Don’t you dare talk to me like that! I am not your ‘little one.’_

“I’m fine,” Greg snapped, placing his forehead on the window and staring outside at the normal, happy people walking by. He saw Sherlock give him a curious look out of the corner of his eye but honestly, Greg didn’t have the energy or desire to figure out what the ‘look’ meant.

“How is your bond bite feeling, Greg?” Sherlock asked as they pulled up in front of the Italian restaurant.

“It’s fine, Sherlock,” the wolf did his best to keep his tone neutral, knowing it was best to just find Will and ask him what the fuck was going on with his body and instincts.

“Are you sure,” the younger asked, blocking the exit when Devon opened the car door.

“Get out of my way Sherlock,” he couldn’t remove the growl vibrating through his vocal cords, “I’m fine.” _Please don’t make me lose my temper, you stupid git._

“Oh don’t be daft, of course you’re not fine, just look at you. You’re sweaty and paler than a ghost, which considering you’re height to weight ratio is normal and the fact it is winter, you should not be producing this much perspiration. Furthermore-“ Sherlock was cut off by a large arm pushing him down into the seat, bringing an indignant ‘umph’ from the man. 

“Gregory!” Mycroft sounded genuinely confused and worried, which gave Greg a small bit of satisfaction that he wasn’t the only one who didn’t understand what was happening.

“Not now,” he was able to say, instead of ‘fuck off,’ “I need to talk to Will and Mischa.” With that, Greg stepped past the two brothers and out onto the pavement in front of Luna’s. “Thanks for the ride Devon,” he nodded to the older man, who seemed unfazed by the incident before and smiled politely. The wolf didn’t wait for his pack mates to follow, instead he walked in to the front for the Rebel base.

He didn’t see Will at the counter like normal but Samuel was there and a few other wolves he recognized. _Fuck, I need to find him before my mind explodes._ Greg started making his way through the dining tables, doing his best to ignore the threat warnings shooting from his bond mark to his mind every time someone looked at him funny. S _tay calm, just stay calm, no one is going to hurt Mycroft or Sherlock. Just stay calm and find Will._

“Wha’ the fuck are you doin’ ‘ere,” a loud voice called from behind him. Greg turned around, his wolf already wanting to pounce and dominate. Four wolves total, _three Alphas,_ two males one female, _one Omega,_ female…and they all reeked of adrenaline and anger. He recognized them only in passing around the base but couldn’t recall their name but when he heard his pack enter the building, Greg took a threatening step forward towards the other wolves.

“Who wants to know?” Greg asked the head Alpha in the informal pack, darting his eyes quickly towards Mycroft as a warning to stay back.

“We don’t allow trai’ors in this ‘ere establishment,” the wolf, who was probably a few years older than Greg took a step forward, showing he was not going to back down. “Why don’t you take your fucking ‘uman pets out of ‘ere before we make you.”

“Fucking traitor, bloody poor excuse for a Shifter,” he heard the Omega sneer and something snapped. Before the head Alpha could react or Mycroft could grab his mate by the shirt collar, Greg sprung at his prey with nothing but blind fury in his vision. The white wolf in his mind snarled, egging the human on by causing the bond mark to sizzle with pain as a threat warning.  All the Shifter could hear was the sound of his own heart, the crunch of the bones under his fist, and his mate shouting at him. None of that mattered though, not when all he could feel was his blood boiling and the undying need to protect, even if it cost him his life.

He felt searing pain in his right bicep as the female Alpha was kicking him and tried to bite him to get off her pack mate. Then, in an instant the pain was gone when, out of the corner of his eye, Greg saw Sherlock try to pull her off but then Samuel tackled her to the ground. _Samuel, good Shifter, brother, help._ The white wolf only snarled as he continued holding the Alpha down, trying to find an opening to make a clean strike at his neck. _Stop! Stop wolf you have to stop!_ It seemed the more Greg tried to push down his wolf’s instincts, the redder his vision became and the more he wanted to rip out everyone’s throats to protect what was his. _My humans. Have to save them, have to protect them._

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of feral fighting, large arms wrapped around Greg’s chest and yanked him off the bloody and whimpering Alpha. “Get off me!” Greg shouted, thrashing in the hold of his unknown captor. However, he was forever grateful to whoever it was because deep down, Greg knew he would have killed the wolf if no one had stopped him.  

“Calm down, little one!” the voice behind him snapped, tightening his hold around Greg’s ribs to a painful bear hug. _Mischa? Yes, thank God, thank you Mischa for stopping me. NO! He’s down, need to take him, make him apologize to human mate!_ The Shifter still struggled, kicking furiously as he watched Will come into view and pull Samuel and the female Alpha apart easily, holding them by their scruffs in each hand.  

“Enough!” Will shouted when the third Alpha and the Omega continued to growl at Greg, egging the white wolf to continue his attempts to get free and show them how powerful of a guardian he was for his humans. “Mischa, take him downstairs please. I’ll take care of the trash,” Will nodded to his mate, who didn’t seem to be struggling or exhausted by keeping Greg held firm to his chest.

“Samuel, follow us downstairs,” Mischa called to the young wolf, who looked angry but still dazed at what had just happened. He nodded, giving a small whine towards Greg, who offered a pleased growl at the little one’s help in protecting his pack. “Stop it, Greg, calm down!” Mischa squeezed the Alpha’s arms tighter to his sides and lifting his feet off the ground easily to carry him down to the base.

As soon as they arrived downstairs, the Omega let him go and went to close the door behind them. Before Greg could make a run for it back upstairs, his wolf still in attack mode, Mycroft stepped in front of him and placed his hands on both sides of the Shifter’s face, forcing him to look into the deep blue eyes. “Gregory? Gregory, listen to my voice, calm down and come back to me,” Mycroft whispered, placing their foreheads together but never losing eye contact.

Slowly, the fury and rage dissipated, bringing a soft whine in both confusion and fear at what he’d done with his own hands. _I’ve never lost control like that before. Oh my God, I could’ve killed them, would’ve killed them. Why? Why couldn’t I stop?_ “It’s okay, shhh, it’s okay,” Mycroft sighed, relieved to have his Greg back, as he pulled his mate into a warm hug. “They will survive, you didn’t injure them beyond repair,” he whispered into the wolf’s ear, who found comfort that Mycroft knew exactly why he was so upset.

“Did you see what he did to that Alpha’s face? The guy obviously had it coming, challenging Greg like that,” Sherlock laughed but when both Mischa and Mycroft shot him a disapproving look, the human stifled his excitement. “Well, at least they were wolves and not humans.”

“Sherlock, could you try to act like you care about what happened to Gregory up there?”

“What? It’s over, it already happened and now, I want to know why!” The young man exclaimed, excitement lacing his tone at a new puzzle to solve. Strangely enough, the familiarity of the feuding situation between the brothers and Sherlock’s inability to understand human emotions, made Greg and the white wolf calm down even more.

“I would very much like to know why as well, Greg. What did Franklin say to make you…wait,” Mischa stopped and sniffed the air deeply, using his superior Omega scenting to his advantage. “You two have bonded,” it wasn’t a question as the older Shifter could smell the scent change, which was still occurring between the two mates.

“Yes, last night,” Greg mumbled into his mates shoulder, not yet willing to leave the comforting smell.

“Were you in your human form?”

“Yes, he was,” Mycroft answered for him when he saw Greg getting lost in the heightened scent of his arm pit. _Safe, mate safe._ “Is that why he’s been acting like this?”

“Like what exactly?” Mischa asked.

“This morning before we left the house, he sensed the reporters outside and he was about to go out to fight them all until I placed my hand on his nape,” Mycroft said, trying and failing to hide the concern in his voice. The human began stroking gently along Greg’s chest, making the wolf melt even more.

“His pupils’ dilated and he took the classic aggressive dominate fighting stance of any Alpha,” Sherlock added.

Mischa looked curiously at the new mates, pensive for only a moment until Will came through the door with concern written all over his face. “Greg, are you okay? I took care of those wolves, they won’t be allowed back into Luna’s or the base.” The pack Alpha was already in protective mode and placed his hand in between Greg’s shoulder blades, causing him to growl at the contact. _My human. Protect from Alpha._

Greg’s body tensed but before he could whirl around and fight again, Mycroft tightened his hand around the wolf’s back, holding him tighter to his chest, and continued to stroke the over sensitive nerve through his shirt. “Shhh, he’s not a threat, you know that, Gregory,” his mate whispered to him but it still didn’t convince the Alpha. _You don’t understand. You don’t know Mycroft, I do, I know they want to hurt you and I won’t let them._     

With an understanding nod, Will stepped away and as quickly as it had started, the growling stopped. “Wh-what’s happening to me?” Greg forced out, trying desperately to focus his human mind.

“Have you bonded with him in his wolf form, let him scent you as his pack?” Mischa asked, wrapping an arm around his mate.

“No, only in his human form,” Mycroft explained, as he continued holding the shaking wolf tightly to him.

“But he scented my hand,” Sherlock added, with an abnormal amount of concern in his voice.

Will smiled, “that explains it then. Greg’s behavior is normal, more extreme than most wolves in his situation but considering his mental state beforehand…well, it’s no wonder he beat the shit out of those loud mouth assholes up there.”

“Explains what, did I do something wrong? I bit him and then he bit me, we were going to bond when he turned into his wolf in a couple of days,” Mycroft sounded frantic and Greg could hear his heart speeding up. The sound was horrible, his mate’s stress almost too much to bear, so instinct kicked in and the Shifter began to lick the human’s neck, offering his submission if it would make the sour smell of rotten leaves go away.

“Before a Shifter turns fourteen or fifteen, their wolf mind stays dormant but as soon as they transform for the first time, both their wolf and human mind are completely separate. The wolf instinct takes control when they are in that form and vice versa. Then once they reach their fourth year and become a fully matured wolf, both minds have combined into one, with the human mind in control of the more…baser instincts that drive the wolf counterpart.” Mischa explained, trying to keep his voice as soothing as possible, as to not startle the calming wolf.

“Of course but Greg is twenty five, he’s been a mature wolf for almost six years?” Sherlock stated, annoyed that the Omega wouldn’t just get to the point of why his brother’s mate tried to attack everyone.

Will smirked slightly when he heard his mate growl in his chest at the human’s tone. “That’s true,” Will took over, “however, when a wolf bonds to a mate, their minds are temporarily separated again due to the massive amounts of hormones created from the bite to form a sort of connection between the mates. Greg can feel when you are in trouble,” he pointed to Mycroft, “when you are upset, happy, or angry all from the mark you gave him on his back. His human mind has accepted you and has fully adjusted to your bond, however, because his wolf mind has not been allowed to scent or bond…well, that happens.” Will chuckled slightly as he pointed to Greg who was still shaking and had his nose buried in Mycroft’s arm pit. “Normally, when wolves bond, they scent each other in human form and then shift together to bond again immediately after.”

“So you’re saying if he shifts and bonds with me as his wolf his two minds will be one again?” Mycroft looked down at the Alpha who was normally strong and stubborn but was now whimpering and holding on to him for dear life.

“Yes, it might take a day or two for the bonding process to be complete but he will recover completely, returning to the same insufferably hard headed wolf he used to be,” Will smiled when his own mate nuzzled his curly hair.

“Greg?” he heard his mates voice call to him. “Greg, I need to talk to Mischa for a bit. Do you think you can go upstairs with Sherlock and wait for me in the car,” Mycroft asked, pulling Greg’s chin up so he could see the watery brown eyes stare up at him. The Alpha tightened his arms around his mate, _no, can’t trust Omega. Mate not safe._

“Greg, why don’t you and I go upstairs for a bit and let our mates talk?” Will slowly approached the other Alpha.   

“I’ll stay down here, Greg,” came Samuel’s voice from over in the infirmary. The young Alpha smiled at Greg, calming his worried mind slightly.

“It’s alright, no one is going to hurt me, Gregory. I’ll be up in a few minutes and then we can go home.”

“Home?” Greg asked, loosening his grip slightly. He stood up to face his mate, slowly stroking over the bond mark on Mycroft’s chest. _Mate is strong, mate is okay._

“Yes, we’ll go home and you can shift but first I need to take care of something. Go on, up you go,” Mycroft gave a slight squeeze to the back of his neck, causing Greg to lower his head and turn around to do as his mate said.

“Come on, I think we have some Spumoni we can pack up for you guys to take home,” Will followed Greg up as Sherlock followed behind.

“Will?” Greg asked, his mind clearing slightly when they made it back into the restaurant.

“You’re okay, Greg, you did nothing wrong. I know you’re confused and you feel like your brain is about to wage an all-out war on itself but everything is going to be okay, I promise.” Will smiled at him as they made their way behind the counter.

Suddenly, the Alpha’s ears perked up again. _Danger! No, not for Mycroft, for us, for Sherlock._ The sound of the four Alpha’s who Will had kicked out earlier came closer to Luna’s, until he saw them running past the front window. “Fuck you traitors!” Greg dived on top of Sherlock a second before four Molotov cocktails and four more explosives that the wolf couldn’t identify blasted through the glass and exploded inside the café, making the Alpha’s years ring and his vision go black.

When he came too, Greg’s eyes snapped open to see smoke and debris everywhere, the smell of burning flesh and wood making his nose ache. Sirens wailed in the distance, t _wo miles away. Gotta get to Mycroft. Where’s Sherlock?_ Greg lifted his body with a yelp, to see the younger Holmes groaning below him, unscathed. “Ow,” he huffed, as if he was angry at Greg for tackling him and possibly saving his life.

“Will?” Greg saw the young Alpha lying unconscious next to them, his shirt and pants covered in burning ambers. “Fuck,” he said, scrambling off Sherlock and patting out the flames destroying Will’s shirt. It took only a moment for Greg to realize what he was looking at after the flames where out, praying to God it was the smoke messing with his vision. “Sherlock…come look at this,” he motioned to the coughing human, who looked over at him, his normally pale face covered in soot.

Greg lifted the burnt shirt up higher, exposing the unconscious man’s entire abdomen. Slowly, he ran his finger over the deep bond bite on his belly button. _No, it can’t be._ “Do you see…”

“Yes, we need to find Mycroft, now,” Sherlock’s stood immediately, leaping over the flames and injured bodies.

Greg waited a moment, looking from Will’s lax face, the face he had always trusted and loved, the face of his friend. Then, he looked down at the bond bite of the Omega Ripper and growled, remembering all the pictures he’d seen of that exact same bite on the young human victims. The Alpha jumped up quickly, knowing he needed to get to Mycroft as fast as he could.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger!! Sorry, I just couldn't help myself but have no fear, I will be updating either tomorrow or Wednesday at the latest(:
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and I would love to hear your thoughts in the comments about the latest update!


	12. Devil's Right Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg finds Mischa and Mycroft in the aftermath of the attack on Luna's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thanks again for all the comments and kudos. I hope you are still enjoying the story as it is coming close to the end of this part of the series. I'm estimating one or two chapters after this and then an epilogue, which is going to be pretty much just fluffy bonding stuff between the Holmes' and Greg...just because I can. LoL!
> 
> This is a bit of a short chapter, comparatively speaking, but I am going balls to the wall with the rest of this fic and should have it completed by Saturday evening at the latest.
> 
> I hope you enjoy(:

Chapter 12 – Devil’s Right Hand

“Sherlock! Mycroft!” Greg shouted over the crackling fire, trying his best to keep the rising smoke out of his lungs. The Alpha huddled down, crawling towards the basement as he watched flames consume the once beautiful building. Humans and Shifters alike crawled towards the exit where fresh air was promised while Greg encroached deeper into the flames. _Mycroft, I can’t smell him! Gotta find Mycroft!_

When he finally made it to the steps, the air became somewhat fresher but still the harsh smoke burned his nose all the way down. He could hear Sherlock’s breathing as his pack mate crawled towards what looked like a pile of floor boards that collapsed from the second floor. “Sherlock!” he shouted again, staying low until he spotted Mischa huddling over Mycroft, checking his pulse. _Is he the Ripper? Oh, God, what if he gets Mycroft?_

Greg let out a deep growl directed towards the Omega sniffing his mate. Suddenly, Mischa’s head shot up, his eyes a dark chocolate and Greg swore he could see a hint of maroon in the Shifter’s irises. “Get away from him!” The Alpha shouted above the screams and alarms, which threatened to deafen his superior hearing. They stared each other down as Sherlock tried to work his way closer to his brother, but as soon as Mischa gave a few deep sniffs of the air, his Omega senses told him there was a greater danger than the fire and crumbling building.

“Where is William?” The Omega growled his voice a terrifying tone Greg had never heard before.

“Upstairs, being taken into custody as we speak,” Greg lied, keeping constant eye contact.

“It’s over Ripper, we saw the bond bite on Will,” Sherlock shouted, still inching his way closer to the Omega.

“Oh, is it? You still have much to learn little ones; for it seems I still have a pawn,” he reached down and hauled an unconscious Mycroft up and over his shoulder with the ease of an Elder Wolf. “Hmmm, or should I say a King.” Greg growled and Sherlock shouted at the unnatural scene of the strong human being handled like a rag doll.

Before he knew what was happening, the Alpha’s feet were moving him at top speed towards the threat, his teeth bared and eyes ablaze. All it took to bring him to a halt so fast he wore a hole in his shoes was the sight of the Omega’s hands on his mate’s head, threatening to snap his neck like a toothpick. “Don’t!” Again, both Greg and Sherlock’s shout rang in unison, except the human’s voice was becoming weaker and weaker from the amount of smoke he’d inhaled. _We gotta get out of here. No! We can’t leave Mycroft, I’m not losing him too!_

"You know what I want, Greg. Are you going to get it for me?”

“Yes,” he said without thinking, his eyes never leaving the limp form enveloped in smoke. He would give him Will, of course he would, no question, if it meant Mycroft was safe. “When and where?”

“Greg!” Sherlock wheezed, trying to show is disagreement with the exchange between the two wolves.

“Shut up, Sherlock. When and where, Mischa?”

The Omega’s lips quirked into a grin that Greg used to find kind of endearing but now, whether the fact he was framed in fire or this man he’d known for four years was the Omega Ripper, now the grin looked pure evil. “How about the Tower Bridge where you found the lovely…and quite tasty Bridget Malloy. I’ll give you twenty four to bring Will to me or I just might have to add another bite mark to this delicious human. How does he taste, Greg? He smells like the ocean to me, I bet he’s quite rich, yes?” Mischa asked, licking his lips and sniffing the ginger hair deeply all while keeping his eyes on the Alpha.

It took every ounce of control not to leap and rip the fucking bastard’s throat out. Greg was able to talk down his seething wolf enough to convince both his instincts it would be impossible to reach him before he snapped his mate’s neck. Plus, he’d fought the older Omega once and knew how strong Mischa was, especially now that he was seemingly backed into a corner. “If you harm a hair on his head, I swear to God, Mischa, you’ll think your victims got off easy after I’m through with you,” Greg threatened, adding all the rage into his voice but it was obvious the Omega wasn’t threatened in the least.

“You two come alone with my William and I shall return your human pet to you, little one.” With that, Mischa jumped down the escape ladder, which led down into the sewers and up into the city.

“Sherlock,” Greg snapped out of his rage when he heard the young human’s lungs only filling half way with oxygen. He ran over to the hunched figure, avoiding the smoldering wood that had fallen from the ceiling. When the man tried to bat him away, the Alpha growled, not in the mood to put up with Sherlock being Sherlock, and lifted him over his shoulder much like Mischa did with Mycroft. _I’m coming Mycroft, I promise._

“This is the last time I save you from a bloody burning building, Sherlock,” Greg huffed, laying the human on the pavement outside and sitting down next to him, watching as the emergency responders extinguished the flames and tended to the unlucky few who were in the center of the restaurant during the attack.

“I was fine,” Sherlock coughed out, hacking up black residue onto the pavement.

“Sure you were,” he smacked him on the back. He forgot the man beside him when his ears picked up a familiar voice, causing his wolf to go into hunting mode. “Will,” Greg whispered, jumping up and pulling Sherlock along with him.

“Where?”

“Sitting in the back of the ambulance, over there,” the Alpha snarled, though he wasn’t sure if he should be mad at Will yet but nevertheless, the other wolf was his ticket to take back his own mate. “We need to get him before the officers do, I want to question him before we take him to the bridge.”

“Leave it to me,” Sherlock puffed out his chest, his confidence restored within a split second, as he sauntered over to the shivering wolf who had his feet dangling off the back of the vehicle. _Oh please don’t screw this up, Sherlock._ However, when he watched Sherlock walk over to the other side of the ambulance, in sight of the paramedics helping the injured, and start coughing obnoxiously loud, Greg couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. Suddenly, Sherlock gasped, placing his hand dramatically over his chest, and then fell to the ground, convulsing wildly. He had to give it to the ‘consulting detective,’ the man knew how to get the attention focused on him, as half the paramedics turned their back on Will and rushed over to help the kid on the ground.

Quickly, Greg rushed over, grabbed Will harshly by the arm, and yanked him close. “Come with me,” was all he said, not hinting at the knowledge of Mischa’s identity but adding enough tension in his voice to intrigue the other Alpha to follow.

“Greg, what’s wrong?” Will whispered as they passed through the crowds and headed towards his mate’s home. _Our home._ Greg ignored the question, keeping his grip tight on Will’s arm until finally, the shorter Alpha dug his heels in, yanking to wring himself free. “Greg?!”

“Who are you Will?” He blurted out, shoving the other’s chest roughly, feeling his white wolf stalking the fringes of his mind.

“What are you talking about? What’s gotten into you?” Will held his ground, baring his teeth slightly, “and where the hell are Mischa and Mycroft?”

“I know, Will, cut the act!”

“Listen, Greg, just calm down, okay. I know you’re still confused from the incomplete bonding with Mycroft but-“ Will went from an aggressive posture to one of passive in an instant, confusing Greg until he remembered Mischa doing the same thing earlier. _These are smart wolves. Smart and manipulative wolves._

Deciding to skip the whole back and forth denial dialog, Greg lunged forward and lifted up the still burnt shirt, exposing the bond bite trademark of the Omega Ripper on Will’s belly. Before the mark saw the sun though, a steel fist shot hard into the center of his chest, causing his veins to ignite with fire and every ounce of air to leave his lungs. Within a second, Greg was on the ground, his face bright red, veins sticking out of his neck, and tears flowing uncontrollably out of his eyes at the excruciating pain from his exposed nerve being struck so hard.

“Damn it, Greg, why couldn’t you just listen to your wolf instincts for once?” All of his senses were in overload and even though Will only whispered down at Greg, it sounded like the Shifter had a megaphone set to high right next to his ear. _Fuck, I think it ruptured, I’m dead, I’m fucking dead and so is Mycroft. I couldn’t save him, I’m sorry, My, I failed._ The Alpha continued to convulse on the pavement as the pain worked like shock waves through his system, all stemming from the center of his chest, short circuiting every nerve network in his body.

“Will…please…” he forced out, reaching up with a shaky hand with one last attempt to delay the Ripper’s mate long enough until Sherlock got there. It was too late though, Greg’s vision was going in and out of focus as blackness started to encroach from the edges.

“Why couldn’t you just let the drugs do their job, Greg? Why in the hell couldn’t you just kill him, like you were supposed to? You went and screwed you and your mate this time, little pup,” Will sighed, crouching down to pick up the shivering wolf in his arms. _W-what? Kill who…k-kill My-_ With that, unconsciousness took him into the darkness.   

                           

                

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, yeah, I know...you got someone passing out and an infuriating cliffhanger at the end, what else would you expect from me? Haha!
> 
> Thanks for reading and I would love to hear your thoughts on the latest update(:


	13. The Beast in Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mischa and Will's plans are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay, so you know how I said there was only going to be one chapter left and then an epilogue...well, I lied. Sorry, this chapter started to get really long so I decided to break it up into two parts but I will have the next one up sometime today, I promise. 
> 
> There is a lot of talking in this chapter and a pretty big reveal for any of you who read another particular fandom here at AO3 will be like "WTF?" But yeah, I hope y'all enjoy(:

Chapter 13 – The Beast in Me

The first thing Greg smelled when he woke up was his mate in distress. Instantly, before even opening his eyes, the Alpha let out a loud warning growl to whoever was causing Mycroft to be in a state of duress. There was another human besides his mate and two other wolves in the room, one Alpha and one Omega. His growl turned into a snarl as he opened his eyes, remembering exactly what had happened and why his chest felt like he’d been hit by a giant wrecking ball, twice.

“Calm yourself, little one, you do not want to aggravate your injury further, do you?” The voice was Mischa’s, calm and neutral, not giving away anything. The tall Omega was standing over him, peering down with a sad smile when Greg realized he was sitting, half reclined, in an adjustable gurney with his wrists tied to the bars with medical restraints. _God damn it, why does this always happen to me!_

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Greg couldn’t help himself, he’d had enough of this bullshite and would pounce on the next person he saw once he broke out of the cuffs.

“There is no need for that kind of language, Greg,” Mischa chastised, as if cursing was more blasphemous than killing people. Large hands continued to press around on his chest, causing Greg to flinch every time the pressure got too close to the center. He looked down at his naked torso and cringed at the site of his multi colored chest, mapping how close the web-like rashes were to his heart. In the dead center of his breast bone, where the nerve was housed, there was a sort of concave like wound, which had turned white like a scab that had been held underwater too long.

“M-Mischa, please,” Greg pleaded, not caring how weak he sounded. If the Omega applied just slight pressure, the membrane covering the nerve would surly rupture and then he’d be dead and so would his mate.

“Shhh, No need to worry, I’ve added a thick wax like plaster over your nerve, my dear Greg. It should act as a superficial barrier until your own protective membrane can rebuild itself. I must apologize for my mate, although I’m sure he will do the same now that you are awake, he acted rashly and overestimated how much you had healed from your experience with the slavers. We do not harm our kind, at least not if we can help it, however, some occasions do call for…desperate measures.” He said, stroking his hand over Greg’s ribs, applying enough pressure to get his point across.

“Where is Mycroft?” Greg asked, twitching away from the hand, only to regret it a moment later when a shock wave of pain ran through his chest muscles.

“Easy,” Mischa turned around to grab a patch of white gauze and plasters, looking back at the Alpha’s chest with clinical detachment. “We don’t need you hurting yourself over a human, Greg. You have already given him enough as it is, wouldn’t you say?”

“Where. Is. Mycroft!” Greg shouted, his rage over being able to feel his mate near but not see him blocking out the pain when the gauze was plastered over his chest.  This earned him a sigh from the Omega but nothing more.

“Will and Jim are with him in the other room, he woke up about ten minutes before you. I promise no harm has come to him, save for a few unavoidable cuts and bruises he received from the tragedy at Luna’s. They are taking good care of him, I assure you,” Mischa quirked his lips in that odd smile, triple checking the dressing for neatness.

“You’ll forgive me if the thought of the Omega Ripper’s mate, who came inches away from killing me, in there with my mate does not calm my nerves,” Greg spat, trying his best to sharpen his ears to listen for any sign of what was going on in the other room but it appeared there was some sort of sound proofing in this strange…“Where are we exactly?”

“Under Will and mine’s home, twenty feet below ground to be exact. We use it when we have…company.”

Greg began to struggle in his restraints again, kicking his feet slightly at the thought of how many human’s they’d killed down here and praying he had the strength to save Mycroft from the same fate.  “Why Mischa? I…I don’t understand why you would kill those innocent kids. I mean, I know they’re human, I get that but you’re the one who told me not all humans were bad, some of them were even great. I’ll admit I didn’t believe you at first but now with Mycroft and me, well, some humans are okay. Just…I don’t…how could you do this?” Greg asked, so confused at how he judged this wolf so wrong, missed all the signs when they were right in front of him.

“Oh Greg,” The Omega carded his hands through Greg’s hair, laughing slightly as if what the Alpha said was adorable, like a child who was scared of the dark. “He’s not your mate.”

“Of course he is, I would do anything to protect My. I love him,” Greg argued his point, knowing there was no way the other wolf could convince him otherwise.

Again, Mischa sighed and petted the Alpha’s hair, making Greg want to punch that stupid condescending look right off his face. “Do you know how Shifter’s bond Greg?”

“What the fuck are you talking about? Mischa look, I know you and Will are the ones who killed all those people. I don’t know why yet but soon the police are going to come looking for us and when they do it’s going to go one of two ways. One, you let Mycroft and me go right now, we keep your secret and let you leave town. Two, Sherlock brings the Yard right to us, you and your mate go to jail, or most likely you will both be put down. Your choice,” Greg growled up at the wolf.

“Greg, I’ve been doing this for a very, very long time,” the Omega kept that same smirk, making Greg feel like a little pup being corrected, “and there are always more than two ways to finish something. So let’s say option three subsection ‘A,’ I kill Mycroft, ridding the world of a troublesome human, and then feast on his heart, or option three subsection ‘B,’ I feed the heart to you.” At this, the Alpha wolf could not be contained by the human, causing both Greg’s legs to lift up and kick the Omega square in the face.

Suddenly, the door from the side of the room flew open with a bang, allowing Will and the human, who Mischa had referred to as Jim, to bolt into the room. “Mischa!” Will shouted, running over to help up his mate who was hunched over holding his bleeding nose. “What the hell, Greg?”

“Should I sedate him?” The young kid, probably around Sherlock’s age, asked in an Irish drawl. Greg only growled at the human, his wolf ignoring how horrible Jim’s scent was and how dark those two eyes were as they stared down at him with something similar to possessiveness. _Who the hell is this kid? He smells like…what is that, sulfur? Rotten meat? I don’t know, Greg but he definitely can’t be of the good sort working with the Ripper._

“No, no,” Mischa answered, standing up and leaning his head back while Will sniffed and licked at his neck, comforting his injured mate the best way he knew how. “It’s alright but please restrain his legs in the cuffs, Jim. Then go keep an eye on Mycroft, he is a crafty one, for a human at least, so do not let him get in your head,” Mischa’s gaze returned to Greg, who was still seething as his legs where strapped to the bed.  

“You told him the ‘heart’ option, didn’t you?” Will laughed as his hand was batted away when he tried to examine Mischa’s nose closer. It was amazing how the Alpha seemed the same as he’d always been; his dry sense of humor, his protectiveness of his mate where all there except now…now his laugh sent shivers up Greg’s spine because he knew it was the laugh of a killer.

“Yes, it appears option three is off the table, for now.” _For now? What the fuck are you smoking?_

“I swear to God, if you touch him I will-“

“Have you told him yet?” Will asked, ignoring the shouting Alpha tied to the table.

“No, I was getting ready to before he started offering ultimatums of letting us leave peacefully or getting captured by the younger Holmes.”

“Oh, you’re smarter than that Han-“ Will paused, glanced quickly at Greg, looking like he’d been caught with his hands in the cookie jar, then continued, “Mischa. Of course he kicked you in the face, he doesn’t know any better.”    

“Who are you people?” Greg demanded the attention be brought back to him so he could figure at what the hell was going on and delay them long enough until Sherlock arrived. _Please Sherlock, I know you’re brilliant enough to figure out what happened. Please find us, please save Mycroft if I can’t._

“See,” Mischa pointed out, finally halting the blood dripping from his nose and cleaning his face.

“You just had to pick the most stubborn Alpha, didn’t you? Fine, listen Greg, I want to tell you a story, okay? This is very important, so I need you to pay attention,” Will sat on the edge of the bed, nodding to Jim who left the room with an eerie smile. “Ten years ago, there was a young Omega who had a huge pack full of Elders, mothers, fathers, brother, sisters, and a whole bunch of pups. Then one day, humans came and killed all except two of the young pups.” Greg looked over at Mischa, who had turned his face away but his shoulders had gained a tension that gave away who the story was about.

“What were their names?” Greg asked.

“Mischa and Hannibal Lecter,” the Omega turned around to face him. Will put a hand on his mates shoulder, no doubt feeling the distress he was in at that moment.

“So you’re-“

“Yes, I took my sister’s name after she died…to hide my identity from the Reds. You see, the streets of Lithuania are frigid in the winter months. It is dangerous for anyone to sleep outside, let alone a child and she-“ The Omega stopped, he didn’t cry, didn’t frown, only stared off into the distance and Greg could see his features harden as the wall he had to create as a young boy came down. “I was only seventeen and couldn’t change at will yet but she was merely ten years old. Her body was too young to produce the adrenaline which kept me warm and I could not shift to keep her so.” Greg looked away, it was impossible for him to not feel sympathy for the older wolf but that still did not justify his actions. Hell, he’d become a cop after his entire pack was taken away. _No, these people are murderers Greg, don’t let them convince you otherwise._

“No one would take them in, give them warmth. I’m sure you know why, don’t you Greg?” Will said, patting the Alpha’s thigh gently, urging him to recall those painful memories of when his family was captured. “Yes, you remember, no one helped you after your pack was taken because you were a wolf. No one offered you a shoulder to cry on because you were a wolf. No one offered you a job until you had suppressants, which made people believe you weren’t a wolf. They didn’t care about us then and they don’t care about us now.”

“That’s not true,” Greg shouted, jerking away from the hand that tried to convince him of what he’d spent the last couple of days trying to forget. Mycroft had shown him kindness as had Sherlock, albeit in his own way, but they still seemed to genuinely care about him when no one else had in four years. _Maybe that’s why we latched onto them so quickly? Maybe…maybe they used us, Greg. No, My wouldn’t do that to use._

“It appears your wolf is starting to have second thoughts, little one,” the one who was truly Hannibal smiled at him, all knowing. “Let me finish the story and we shall see what you feel then, shall we?” Greg turned his head away, not willing to look into those dark eyes. “She died a few weeks later and I left for the States to escape Reds who were invading Shifter territory. When I arrived however, I was immediately captured due to customs inspections at the borders. I had no idea what I was getting myself into really, I was only a child who had grown up with my pack on a small farm; quite similar to your own story, if I might add, Greg.” Hannibal put a hand on his, squeezing gently as if they were in this fight against the human’s together. The Alpha didn’t pull away this time.

“That’s when I first saw him,” Will chimed in, fondness in his voice. “I was only thirteen and a slave at the Whitwell, Tennessee Coal Mines and one day when they brought in the new pups I saw an ‘odd’ looking wolf with a bad attitude and it was love at first sight,” Will laughed again. Greg cursed his superior hearing when the sound of them nibbling on each other’s ears sounded like it was right against his face. This made the whole situation even more confusing to the Alpha. _How can they act so normal? They don’t feel bad about killing humans, like a sociopath would but they don’t seem like sociopaths…they just seem happy and normal mates. How?_

“It took a while but soon I got transferred to work near Will. One day, a guard was getting too rough with my little Alpha and I killed him. That was the first time I’d ever tasted human flesh…and then I marked him. Strangely enough, it wasn’t the fact that I had killed the man that made both humans and wolves alike react so dramatically, but the bite was symbolic.”

“What happened then,” Greg heard himself ask. _We don’t care what happened. We need to find Mycroft and get the fuck out of here!_

“An explosion,” Will said, “caused by the foreman who decided the best way to get rid of a wolves was to light up a cigarette in a Methane filled shaft. We knew it was coming though, well at least Hannibal did because there were no humans sent down in the mines that day. He saved my life a second time.” The Omega rubbed his hand over his mates back. “The fire still killed thirteen wolves that day.”

“But that,” Hannibal smiled and grabbed Greg’s forearm, turning it over so the soft part faced upwards, “is when the real story starts.”

“Oh must you be so dramatic,” Will groaned, moving out of sight and Greg could hear metal clinking together. When he came back, he handed his mate a soaked gauze and scalpel. _Oh God, they really are going to eat us. Fuck!_

“No, no, calm down, haven’t you been listening at all, Greg? You know, you should really work on your focus, little one.”

“You still have that tracker in your arm, don’t you?” Will asked, except it sounded more like an accusation than question. “No worries, though, the human’s won’t have you marked like a pet for much longer.”      

“This should numb the area,” Hannibal started rubbing the gauze over his forearm, bringing a shiver when the cool air hit the wet skin. “We’ll give it a moment to affect the area and then I will remove the cancer they have infected you with.”

“Again with the dramatics,” Will chuckled, “he’s going to remove the damn tracker when the skin turns numb.”

“Yes, well, that too,” Hannibal, scowled, examining the flesh. “Make yourself useful and distract him with how we found out about the coal, yes.”

“Oh, yes, you’re going to like this part Greg,” Will smiled as he walked over to the other side of the gurney to let his mate work. “So when the news article published about an explosion in one of the Appalachian mines it attracted some…shall I say interested parties.”

“Now, who’s being dramatic,” Hannibal muttered under his breath, touching Greg’s skin to see if he reacted. When he did, the Omega waited a moment longer.

“Anyways, they heard about the Methane explosion and flew to Tennessee to find some of the survivors. It wasn’t until then that Hannibal and I realized how wrong we were about being alone in a world ruled by humans.” Greg scrunched up his face, trying to understand what the wolf meant when he felt a slight pressure on his arm.

“Hey!” he shouted, more from surprise than pain at the fact the Omega just cut into him without asking. _They are fucking murderers Greg! He’d take your heart out in an instant without caring, let alone make a small cut on your forearm._ Greg, shook his head, his sweaty hair shifting a bit as he tried to ground himself on where he was and what kind of monsters he was with. It was difficult to remember he was with to serial killers when they were being so bloody normal.

Will grabbed him by the chin, turning his head away from the incision in his arm when Hannibal reached for tweezers. “It’s alright,” _No! No, it’s not alright you bloody maniac!_ “just listen to me, alright. About a week after the explosion we were contacted by a woman named Saoirse Moriarty. She was a human apart of an organization of wolf sympathizers who were working on many different projects to help wolves become the dominate species. One such project required not only the specific type of coal mined in the Appellation Mountains but coal that had been infused with Methane as well.”

“Fuck!” Greg shouted again, when he could feel the transmitter being removed jerking away only to be held into place by the restraints. Strangely enough, once the tracker was removed it felt as if a giant weight had been taken off his shoulders. _This isn’t good, now Sherlock won’t be able to find us. Yes, it is good, now Sherlock won’t be able to find us._

“Good boy,” Hannibal stroked his shoulder, which shouldn’t have calmed the Alpha but it did. “The worst part is over. Just a few stitches and you will be good as new.”

“As I was saying,” Will interrupted, playful annoyance in his voice, “Saoirse recruited us to their cause and we provided them with the coal. It turned out this organization had been around for hundreds of years, working around the world on different types of suppressants, poisons that affected only humans, drugs to increase shifts, and much more. After many many years of working with them, Hannibal and I were sent to London to investigate the man who was behind the Freedom Act.”

“So you could help him?” Greg asked, trying to ignore the pain from his stitches and the pain in his heart as all the pieces started to fall together.

“No, little one, not to help him…” Will trialed off, looking at his mate for a moment with uncertainty in his eyes, “to kill him.”

“What? Why?” The Alpha panicked.

“I think you know, Greg, deep down in your heart I think you know why Mycroft is a threat to wolves everywhere,” Hannibal pointed out as he cut the excess string from the neat stitches.

“No, I don’t know. He has been freeing wolves for half of his life, helping them…helping me start a new life free from human control.” The look was back, that condescending smirk with sympathy in both their eyes.

“Do you feel free, Greg? Do you feel like you are free from human control?” Hannibal asked. Greg stopped for a moment, really considering the question because he should feel free, he was free, right? Mycroft had bought him, yes, but it wasn’t like he was forced to do anything he didn’t want to, which is what slavery is…right? _Except wear a collar like a pet and have a tracker in our arm in case we run off._ “I…of course I’m free. I chose to bond with Mycroft because we love each other and we’re pack now. Of course I’m free,” he tried to convince the other wolves just as much as he desperately wanted to convince himself.

“Ahh, now you are not being honest with yourself, little one. Any wolf who has been ‘freed,’” Hannibal added air quotes to emphasize the word ‘freed’ was being used lightly, “by a human will always own said human a debt, thus never truly being free. Those wolves bought by Mycroft will always be indebted to him, making him the richest and most powerful human alive.”

“Don’t you see, Greg,” Will chimed in and Greg could feel himself being double teamed, leaving him no time to analyze what he was being told. “Wolves have to free themselves. If they are freed by another human then they are just trading one master for another. No, we need to rise up on our own and then wolves will be stronger for it.”

“But…but Mycroft is just trying to help. He doesn’t want to hurt wolves he doesn’t want them to owe him a life debt. He freed me and I don’t feel like I owe him anything. Yes, I fell in love with him but that was my own choice; not out of some since of duty.” Greg could feel his heart rate speeding up, whether from having to defend his mate or from realizing his feelings might be false, he didn’t know.

“Oh Greg, I’m so sorry we had to put you through this. I was worried you were too unstable but I guess that’s what made you the perfect candidate,” Hannibal sighed, real sadness in his eyes. “A bond bite, like the one on your shoulder and the one on Mycroft’s chest is nothing but a chemical reaction. One that can be manipulated by certain drugs…certain drugs, which have Methane infused coal.”

“You mean you poisoned me?!”

“No, no, not poisoned. Technically we just enhanced the suppressants you were taking and…well, I guess you could say manipulated the situation into what could be considered coincidences.”

“Coincidences? Like what, what the fuck are you talking about? Stop talking in circles damn it!” Greg growled, his anger seething at the thought of being used like a pawn on a huge chess board.

“ Coincidences such as you shifting after four years and only a few miles away from a burning building with Mycroft Holmes’ brother inside. Coincidences such as you being ousted as a shifter only a day after you met Mycroft. Coincidences such as your situation being virtually identical to that of Mycroft’s tragic wolf lover. Need I go on, Greg, or do you understand now?”

“You-you…” _They turned me over to the Reds?_ Greg wanted to cry, he wanted Mycroft, his mate…his mate would know what to do. _He’s not our mate, not really, it was all just set up, not real._ “Why? Why the FUCK would you do this to me?! Why me?!” The Alpha shouted, his entire psyche was breaking down before him as the bite on his back sizzled with a mate who wasn’t really his.

“You weren’t meant to bond with him, Greg,” Will said softly, trying to calm the Alpha struggling against the restraints. “The drug we gave you was supposed to make you loath Mycroft as soon as you smelled him…but, well, it’s still a prototype.”

“It seems your wolf and human instincts were too separated after all the suppressants you had taken. One side of you wanted to kill Mycroft, while the other felt a confusing strong bond, which you interpreted as him being your mate due to your desire for a pack after four years of being alone. That is why you have been acting so unpredictably after you decided to bond with him. However, once you turn into your wolf, if my theory is correct, the drugs in your system should take over both instincts as your mind becomes one and you will do what you were meant to do from the beginning.” Hannibal smiled, patting Greg’s arm like killing someone was no big deal.

“No,” Greg whimpered, knowing exactly why they were hear and what was about to happen.

“Yes,” Hannibal said, his voice cold even as he petted the terrified Alpha. “You must do your duty as a wolf. Sometimes we must make sacrifices in order to better the world, yes? Now, if you would be so kind and shift so we can complete this drawn out task.”

“No,” he whimpered again. _How can they expect this of me? To kill my own mate? He’s not really our mate, it was all just a chemical reaction. Mycroft has to die if wolves are ever going to be truly free._ “SHUT UP!” Greg yelled at his wolf mind. “I know what I felt and it wasn’t something you can create in a factory or produce with bloody coal. I won’t kill my mate.”

“Then why don’t you shift and find out, little one, I would love to see the display of self-control, which you have proven time and time again you are lacking,” Hannibal chuckled slightly. “Tell Jim to bring him in please, Will.”

Moments later, Mycroft appeared with Jim, his hands tied behind his back but other than that he looked unscathed just as the Omega promised. The comforting smell of fresh grass filled his senses but there was a hint of fear, which tainted the odor and made the Alpha growl in his chest. “Mycroft!” he shouted, straining against the cuffs.

“Gregory, are you all right? Did they hurt you?” He sounded as calm as ever, making Greg smile at his strong mate. _He’s not our mate!_

“I’m okay, they want me to-“

“I know, this nasty fellow here told me,” Mycroft shot daggers at the young human standing to his left. Suddenly, Jim kicked the knees out from under him and the older human was brought to kneel on the hard concrete.

“Don’t you touch him!”

“Shift, Greg, we do not have time for this,” Hannibal commanded, looking at his watch. _Yeah, that’s right you better panic. Sherlock is gonna get here and when he does I’m going to kill you for threatening my mate!_

He looked at his mate once, who nodded slightly but there was concern on his face. “I won’t kill you My, I promise.”

“I trust you, Gregory.” The Alpha smiled, praying to whatever God was out there that his mate’s faith wasn’t misplaced. Greg closed his eyes and let the white wolf take him.   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The coal mine explosion I mentioned was actually a real event. In 1981, December 12, No. 21 Mine in Whitwell, Tennessee at the Grundy Mining Co. there was an explosion in the mines because someone actually lit a cigarette and their was a concentration of Methane gas caused by a leak. However, there were no wolves involved(:


	14. Redemption Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg makes his choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it folks...except for a quick fluffy epilogue, this is the last chapter plot wise. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I loved writing it for y'all(:
> 
> I will most likely start the sequel to this and The Wolf of 221B in a week or two to finish up the Omega Ripper's story, so stay tuned!

Chapter 13 – Redemption Day

It took twenty minutes for Greg to fully shift into his wolf form. He was vaguely aware of the restraints being removed during the process and encouraging voices around him. Then, he smelled the bond mark on his mate…but, there was something wrong. It didn’t smell right, not an emotion like fear or anger but just, wrong. _Remember, wolf, that’s the drug talking. Mycroft is our mate, our pack. But he smells horrible like burning plastic or something, it’s not right. Why does he have our bond mark?_

Greg hopped down from the table, stretching his spine with a whine when it pulled on his still injured chest. “Come here little one,” Hannibal cooed gently, crouching down and motioning the wolf over. Only hesitating for a second, his wolf instincts got the better of him and Greg padded over to the older Omega. _Please, you have to trust me wolf, we can’t trust Hannibal or Will. I know they smell better than the human but it’s not real. Of course you’d say humans are better than wolves, shut up Greg, leave me alone._ His two instincts battled as the Omega inspected his chest nerve gently, only backing away when Greg yelped at the slightest touch.

Out of the corner of his eye, the white wolf saw Will nod at the other human who smelled just as horrible as his mate. Only seconds later, the healed bite on his shoulder felt as if it had caught fire and a cry of pain echoed through the room. When he turned around, Greg saw his mate, _not my mate,_ hunched over with the other human standing over him, his hand clenched into a fist. The younger black haired human continued to kick Mycroft in the ribs and stomach, bringing breathless cries from the older man. _We have to go help him, damn it! Why? You son of a bitch, you know we love Mycroft, you know he loves us too!_

Confused, the wolf whimpered, looking from Hannibal to Will though neither of them offered more than a sympathetic stare. Finally, when Greg’s ears picked up the crack of a rib, the wolf sprinted over to stop the fight…or at least that’s what he intended to do. As soon as he got close, Jim backed off and went into a passive submissive posture, indicating to the wolf’s instincts he was not a threat. Mycroft, however, had somehow managed to pick his handcuffs and was trying to get up. _Challenge! Threat!_

Before the human could fully sit up, Greg was on him, his teeth over the pathetically thin skin and his paws were braced on the man’s chest. He growled ferociously as the putrid scent filled his nose, his wolf wanted nothing more than to break this stupid bond his human counterpart had created and rid himself of the human forever. Tightening his jaw, he heard encouragements somewhere behind him but then, un-expectantly, there was a soft hand petting over his ribcage.

“It’s okay, Gregory,” the voice below him whispered, as the wolf watched a few tears roll down the side of his face and over his ear. The way his name, his full name, rolled off those lips sent a shock wave through the Shifter, putting a crack in the barrier the drugs had built between his minds. Greg began to whine, a seed of doubt spreading through him, _please listen to his voice, he is our pack. He is the only one who has ever taken care of us, protected us, and loved us. Please, just listen._

Shaking his head slightly, the wolf blinked and snarled but decided to remove his teeth momentarily; replacing them with a paw to make sure the human didn’t try any funny business as he lay his head down on Mycroft’s chest. He listened to the soft thudding of his mates heartbeat, the familiar murmur that brought back memories of a warm pressure on his back, a caressing hand on his nape, the pain brought by sharp teeth on his back, then finally the sweet irony taste of their bonding all came rushing back from those three words and the soft constant thudding below his ears.

“Shhh, good boy Gregory, I knew you could do it,” he could hear the soft words echo through the rib cage below and slowly, the fog that had clouded his mind disappeared. “That’s it, just listen to my heart. It’s okay.” The fresh smell seeped into his senses, although there was still a hint of the rubber smell but now the white wolf knew it was only a rouse to tear him away from his mate. _They wanted to take him away, just like the slavers took my family away._

“Greg!” A voice snapped behind him, making the wolf’s body grow rigid. “Listen to me, little one, I am your Elder. You will never be free if you don’t kill that human, don’t you understand,” Hannibal said, his voice cold. “He will always own you until the day you die, you will always be his pet, is that what you want?”

Greg lifted himself up, looking down into the dark blue eyes that were wet with tears of both pain and sadness. The human tilted his head up slightly, bearing his neck in surrender to whatever the wolf decided to do. _I could rip his neck out right now before he even blinks. Yeah, just like he could have shot us at his house instead of comforting us, left us at the auction house instead of buying us, hit us in the chest instead of putting ice on it._ Greg tilted his head, huffed, and then gave a few licks to wipe away the salty tears from his mates face. _I’m sorry I was so stupid, My. I hope you forgive me._

The white wolf stood up, turned around to stand protectively over his injured mate and then growled at the other human to back the fuck away. Jim cocked an eyebrow but took a few steps back with a smirk, holding his hands up in surrender.

“Greg, listen to me, you don’t understand what you are doing,” Will tried taking a step closer but halted when the wolf took a threatening step forward. _What is that? Yes, they’re here! Yes, yes, yes, I fucking love you Sherlock Holmes!_ Greg could hear the slight footsteps above them of a dozen people walking around shouting. His instinct hit him like a lightning bolt and Greg let out the loudest howl his throat would allow, calling to his pack mates.

“Hannibal,” Will warned, no doubt hearing the intruders as well. “We have to get out of here.”

At first, Greg thought the Omega was going to attack them both, trying to kill them before the Calvary arrived. However, he only offered a slight incline of his head and a small grin on his face. “Not bad, little one, though I must say I am disappointed in your choice of mate. Perhaps when we meet again you will reconsider, yes.” It wasn’t a question, which terrified the wolf even more but he never faltered standing over Mycroft. _Not if I kill you now!_

With a few leaps, the white wolf sprung at the tall Omega, his jaw open, bearing sharp dangerous teeth. In all honesty, Greg knew he stood no chance against the Shifter but he had to try, had to prove to his mate he was worth his trust and love. In an instant, his throat was caught in a large hand and a sharp pain radiated from the side of his chest. _He didn’t hit the center, why? He could have killed me, why didn’t he?_ “Until next time,” he whispered in the wolf’s ear and dropped him to the ground in a whimpering convulsing heap of fur.

His vision was white but Greg could hear two doors opening, one brought Sherlock and officers while the other allowed the killers to escape. _No, have to get them. I can’t protect Mycroft if they’re still out there._ His shaking legs barley held him up, but the white wolf slowly stood and limped towards the exit, ignoring the paralyzing pain in his chest. “Gregory,” a voice behind him called. He stopped, turning his head to look back at his mate lying on the floor as men were running towards them both. “Come,” was all he had to say for the wolf to let out a small whine and slowly walk back until he dropped down over the human in a strange embrace.

He was still licking Mycroft’s neck when Sherlock came up to them both in a rush of panic and relief. “Ah, there you both are,” the young human said, trying to sound calm and collected when he was so obviously frazzled. “You let the serial killers escape, I see,” he said, running a hand through the wolf’s fur unconsciously.

“Yes, astute observation dear brother,” Mycroft sighed, letting his head fall back now that it was safe to let some of his guard down.

“Greg! Greg, is that you?!” came an excited voice. _Oh man, I really don’t need this right now._ Sam ran up behind Sherlock and kneeled down next to him, giving the wolf a big hug. “Sherlock brought me,” Greg glared at the human for putting the young pup’s life in danger, “he said he needed my ears. Ha! He was right too, I heard you, I heard your howl and I told him. I said ‘Sherlock, they’re down there, I can hear Greg!’” The young Shifter rambled on about their heroic adventure and how amazing Sherlock was for tracking them down and how horrible Greg and Mycroft looked until finally the paramedics came and took them away before Mycroft could strangle the kid.

 ==================================================================================

“Thank you,” Greg smiled at the young man who removed his IV.

“You are very welcome Mr. Lestrade. It’s an honor to meet you in person. Word has already spread about how you identified the Omega Ripper and saved Mr. Holmes’ life,” the human, who, based on his age, was most likely a medical intern of sorts, smiled back.

“Ha!” the obnoxious laugh came from the hospital bed behind the curtain. _Why did they have to put me right next to him? Couldn’t I just have a little break?_ “That’s a laugh,” Sherlock pulled back the curtain but was still lying in his bed with tubes hooked up to his arms. Apparently, he had been more injured in the attack on Luna’s than Greg had thought and suffered a minor concussion and had fluid in his lungs from the smoke inhalation. “I was the one who tracked them down, based on hardly any evidence I might add, and found them both resting on the floor while the killers got away.”

Greg only rolled his eyes but smiled. “You know, you can sedate him if needed. You have my permission,” Mycroft’s voice made the wolf turn his head to see the man grinning as he walked over to stand by Greg’s bed. “In fact, it’s actually a request rather than an option.” Greg felt the warm serine bliss come over him as his bond bite tingled at the close proximity of his mate.

“Oh no, I heard what you did, Mr. Holmes,” the young blonde doctor said, “it was quite amazing how you tracked them down. Bloody brilliant if you ask me.” Greg watched as Sherlock’s eyes lit up in confusion and glee at the same time.

“That’s not what people normally say,” he said, watching the doctor’s face intently as he worked on his chart.

“Oh, what do they normally say?” His voice was light and kind.

“Piss off,” Mycroft and Greg chimed in at the same time, laughing as Sherlock scowled at them.

“You’re a medical student, considering joining the army as a medical doctor, you have a brother…no, sister, and you think everything can be fixed with a cup of Earl Grey,” it wasn’t a question. Sherlock had a smug smile on his face at the surprised look on the young man’s face. Greg and Mycroft passed a smile between them, knowing what the look on Sherlock’s face meant because it’s the same face they wore while looking at each other.

“No one likes a showoff Sherlock. Now stop bothering the boy and let’s get out of here,” Mycroft had a wicked smile, enjoying tormenting his little brother.

“Brilliant, truly,” the blonde said, shaking his head and smiling, a hint of blush coming across his cheeks. Greg heard both human’s hearts speed up.

“What’s your name?” Sherlock asked, looking up hopefully and it was heartbreaking how vulnerable the man looked in that split second. _I get it Sherlock. It’s okay._

“Ha! You deduced I want to join the army, have a sister, and like tea and you didn’t even look at my jacket.” At first, Greg thought Sherlock would close his walls once and for all even if the young doctor’s words had no malice what so ever. However, a touch of pink covered the detectives face as he saw the name tag. He looked away, sheepishly until a hand was presented to him. “John H. Watson, at your service,” the blonde man said, smiling when the hand shake was reciprocated enthusiastically.

“I think our pack just added another member,” Mycroft whispered to Greg, who only smiled as he watched John slap Sherlock’s hand away when he tried to show him a better way to take out the IV, the burnet just grinned wildly.

“John can have my room,” Greg bit his lip, suddenly feeling self-conscious at what he was implying. _Do you think he still wants us after all we did to him?_

“Oh, no we have plenty of rooms if young John doesn’t realize my brother is a complete…oh…OH, um yes,” Mycroft’s eyes lit up at the realization that Greg wanted to sleep in his room, “I think that can be arranged,” he smiled and grabbed the wolf’s hand, squeezing gently. _My mate! Mine!_

“Cut it out, Sherlock, I ‘will’ sedate you if I have to, don’t think I won’t,” John’s voice brought them out of their trance. They turned their heads to see Sherlock moving his hand with the IV tube in it away from the doctor, who then had to reach over him to get at it, thus providing the young detective with a great view and intimate bodily contact.

“Who would have though your brother was a right horny bugger,” Greg laughed at the sight unfolding before him, yelping when he felt a sharp bite at his ear.

“Where do you think he gets it from, my dear Gregory?”

“I think it’s time to go home,” the wolf grinned. _Yes, home._                            

                

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed and I would love to hear your thoughts on the ending.


	15. Epilogue - Will you Lie with Me (In a Field of Stones)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg and Mycroft finally seal their bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is pretty much just some indulgent good old fashioned fluff and smut. 
> 
> TAG WARNING: Please note the following tags only apply to the last third of this chapter: oral sex, anal fingering, anal sex, and barebacking. It is pretty obvious when the more explicit material starts so it is possible to read the fluffy stuff and avoid the last third if you do not wish to read the actual smut. 
> 
> With all that said, thanks for sticking around until the end and I hope you enjoy!

Epilogue – Would you Lie with Me (In a Field of Stone)

The car ride home took forever and a day or at least it seemed like that to Greg, when in reality it was only fifteen minutes. Devon had picked Greg and Mycroft up from the hospital, while Sherlock stayed behind to hassle his knew found obsession who went by the name of John Watson. The two laughed for a while as they huddled together in the back seat, debating whether John would punch him or kiss him first until finally, the car grew silent save for the quiet breathing and heart beats of the three occupants.

“I’m sorry,” Greg mumbled, resting his face in Mycroft’s crotch and lower belly where he’d found the man’s scent was the strongest. A large hand rested on the back of his head, playing with the small hairs near his nape.

“Whatever for, Gregory?”

“For second guessing you…a lot,” Greg added when he thought back to not only the room under the Ripper’s house but the dozen times before that. “I was stupid, really stupid My and I couldn’t see what was right in front of my face. I know I failed you but I swear I’ll spend my whole life trying to make it up to you. I’ll protect you, provide for you, love you, we can even adopt if you want…whatever you want My, please just don’t-“ Greg was babbling but he meant every word that was coming out of his mouth. If the human left him, of course he would understand, it made perfect sense but still, the Alpha knew he couldn’t handle being alone again.

Before he could finish his sentence, the hand on his neck began to squeeze slightly, making the wolf pause. “I want you to think very carefully before you finish that statement, Gregory. If you say what I think you are going to, you will be one sorry pup by the end of tonight, my dear.” Mycroft didn’t sound amused at all, no, there was absolutely zero room for negotiations when it came to this man, his mate.

“But…please, I just-“ Greg continued, he had to make sure. Hell, it was already a ridiculous notion to put ones heart out there when it was obvious the other party reciprocated but to put your heart on the line when you didn’t know? No sir, nu-uh, that was not in the cards for Greg Lestrade, not now not ever; even if he had to make Mycroft go through with his threat, the wolf had to know. “My please, I need to know right now, are you going to leave me? If you are I completely understand but I have to know. Please don’t drag it out because you feel sorry for me, my heart-my-my heart just can’t…”

“That is enough,” Mycroft’s voice was clipped as his hand dug into the back of Greg’s neck, keeping him in place even though the wolf wasn’t trying to get away from that delicious smell. However, the grass scent had turned into an entire burning field, letting his instincts know, _yep, you did it this time, didn’t ya Greg? You just had to open your mouth and make the most dangerous human in all of London pissed at us, didn’t ya?_

“But-“

“No, not another word until we get home, I mean it Gregory,” the hand on his neck never falter but Mycroft’s other hand continued to rub gentle strokes up and down his mates spine. Greg was content to lie there and soak up as much as he could before it would inevitably leave and never come back. “And stop thinking those retched thoughts, as well,” he continued, causing the Shifter’s eyes to widen, hoping it was just a lucky guess and Mycroft really didn’t know what he was thinking.

When they finally pulled up to the house, Greg saw Devon smiling down at him in the rearview mirror, offering a slight nod. He smiled back and was then picked up, _holy Jesus fuck,_ yes, actually picked up bridal style and carried into the giant house. “My what are you-“ Greg stopped when his mate shot him a look that was sure to have left scorch marks in the side of his head.

Greg wasn’t put down, even though he tried to squirm out of the man’s iron grasp before they went up the stairs, until they reached the master bathroom. _Wow._ The wolf was literally speechless by the gorgeous and huge bathroom they were now standing in. There was a glass shower with rose gold colored handles and shower head, matching rose gold towel racks and taps, black and pearl colored marble counters with four oval shaped sinks, a spotless loo, and if that wasn’t enough there were two tubs; one classic standalone tub with brass lion’s paws holding it off the ground, while the other was big enough for ten people and had water jets on the sides and a small waterfall coming down from overhead. _Really? A waterfall…really?_

“Undress and begin your shift. I will be back in under a minute,” was all Mycroft said before he left the room, leaving Greg in the huge bathroom alone. He couldn’t help the whine that escaped him as he began to undress himself.

It was good he was going to shift, for one his chest and injuries would heal much quicker but also, hopefully, Mycroft would let the wolf scent him. _What if he doesn’t? Are we going to feel this strange forever if he won’t let us?_ With fear in his mind, Greg started to transform into his wolf, trying his best to muffle his screams and cries.

“I’m here, Gregory, you don’t have to hold it in,” a voice, like soothing balm, came over him, reading him like a book and knowing exactly what muscles to rub as his body broke and was put back together. Soon enough, his fur was pressing against the cool tile of the bathroom floor and water filling the tub could be heard echoing through the room. _NO! I don’t want a bath, not in this form! Why didn’t you tell me you wanted me to bathe, then I could’ve done it before? Well what the hell did you expect, pup, we’re in a bathroom for Christ’s sake? I’m still not getting in there._

The wolf shook his head, backing up slightly, risking disappointing his mate even more if it meant avoiding a bath in his wolf form. “No,” Mycroft said, closing the door and locked it before Greg could make a quick escape. _Not fair! You know I can’t use locks. “_ I know Shifters don’t like water in their wolf form, which is why we are doing this.” _Ohhh, I see, so this is punishment?_ “No, this is not punishment,” he corrected, reading the wolf’s mind again. _Okay, now that’s just fucking creepy._ “Obviously, you are too stubborn to believe me when I tell you I love you and you can trust me. So, I am going to show you, now get in, I’m going to bathe you.” _Like hell I am! If you though I was stubborn before, ha!_

Before he could react, or even conceive the possibility that Mycroft would try to manhandle him into the bath, large hands came around his middle and the wolf was being lifted into the air. Immediately he began to whine and kick all four paws but the only hit he landed was with his tail against the side of the porcelain tub. The human thought he had won when Greg was up to his belly in water but was soon thrown backwards when the wolf barked and leapt out, splashing water everywhere, including his dress shirt.

“Gregory! Stop acting like a pup this instant, it’s only water,” Mycroft was losing his temper and fast. However, when he saw the half soaked wolf huddled in the corner, shivering and whining, his featured softened as did his heart. With a deep sigh, the human started undressing, kicking off his shoes and then folding up his garments one by one until they were stacked on one of the chairs and Mycroft was standing naked and unashamed in front of the wolf. The white wolf let out a small growl at the sight of the bruises on his mate’s abdomen and wrists. _Those bastards. I should’ve bit that stupid kid for what he did._

 Once undressed, Greg had expected the human to come after him again but instead, Mycroft simply ignored the wolf and began filling up the tub to refill what had splashed out, this time adding bubbles. The wolf had to turn his head away, bashful and flustered when he saw the human turn around, giving him the complete show as Mycroft bent over to test the water. _Oh dear God, I’m gonna die. I just know it._

When the water had been refilled, his mate gracefully stepped in and sat down, groaning as the bubbles and warmth consumed him. There was no command, no asking, hell Mycroft wasn’t even looking at how pathetic Greg was in the corner, scared and alone. _Maybe we can just go lie down beside the tub, then we don’t have to get wet but we’ll be by My, yeah? Alright, but don’t let him trick us into getting in, you know how crafty he is._

Slowly and cautiously, the wolf padded over to the tub, leaving a trail of bath water behind him as he kept his eyes glued to the shut ones of his mate. When he was at a safe distance to satisfy both his undeniable urge to be by the man but also staying far enough away so he wouldn’t get pulled in or splashed, Greg sat on his hind legs and waited for his mate to finish his bath. After a few moments had passed, Mycroft’s hand popped up over the edge, just resting on the lip and Greg took the opportunity to give a few licks to let his mate knew he was still there. The act earned him a warm wet hand running over his head and playing with his ears.

The wolf closed his eyes, leaning his head against the now warm tub as he listened to the sloshing of the water around his mate’s body and felt the hand grounding him in the moment. _Why won’t he hurry up?! I want to scent him and bond already!_ Greg started to whine after only three minutes but it really seemed like an hour being separated from his mate by that God awful soapy water. “Hmm?” he heard a nonchalant voice ask from the tub. _Don’t ‘hmm’ me, you know exactly what I want!_

Ashamed but willing to grovel a bit to get Mycroft out of the bath and on the bed, Greg started pawing at the hand, whimpering and pinning his ears back. “Hmm?” was all he got again and the bloody bastard hadn’t even opened his eyes to look at him yet. When Greg tried growling as his last option, the hand from the edge of the tub was removed and placed back under the fortress of bubbles. _I’m not a child, damn it! Fine, fine, okay have it your way. I’ll get in and then we can scent, you bloody stubborn arse._ “You know I don’t approve of that kind of language, Gregory. Now do you want in or not,” Mycroft opened his eyes, grinning smugly but still sympathetic to the wolf’s plight.

In one swift move, Greg pushed off the ground with his hind legs and Mycroft pulled him in under his forelegs. He slipped and splashed awkwardly, water getting everywhere until he felt himself being pulled into a firm embrace. “Just relax, I won’t let you go under. Here sit up in between my legs but I will ask you not to flail around anymore yes, there are some things I’d like to keep from being mauled by your paws.” Mycroft grinned at him, waiting until the waves had calmed and Greg was curiously sniffing at the bubbles. _I guess it’s not so bad but I’m still not taking anymore,_

Cool goo was being dripped onto his head as the wolf sniffed over his mate’s chest, relishing in pure untarnished scent he knew was not chemically generated but real true Mycroft Holmes. Both hands were on him now, scrubbing the shampoo into his fur with smooth motions, causing the wolf to close his eyes and purr. “There you go,” the man cooed, gently washing over Greg’s chest, which was practically healing before his eyes. “Such a good boy,” the praise was bliss, even if his human knew how degrading it was to be called a good boy, his wolf practically became putty in the man’s hands.

After the suds had done their job, Greg growled when Mycroft dumped water over his head but was soon quieted by the warmness of the water as it washed over him. “Now, now,” his mate chastised lightly, chuckling when the wolf licked his neck free of bubbles. “Let’s get you dried off and I swear if you shake-“ It was too late, Greg had hopped out of the tub, slipping a bit and then shook his body vigorously to get the water off his fur and onto the walls. _You deserve that you right arse._ “You are going to pay for that dearly, my little wolf,” Mycroft threatened but only stepped out and dried himself off, giving a few good pats on the still damp wolf.

“Should I-“ this was the first time Mycroft looked unsure of himself, unaware of and lacking the natural instincts that drove a wolf during scenting and bonding.  The human pointed vaguely to the bed and walked over, still naked, and sat down gingerly on the edge. Greg was up on the emerald green comforter in an instant, shoving his nose up against his mate’s throat. The smell was beautiful and rich, fulfilling that deep part inside him he thought had withered away so long ago.

Urging Mycroft back to lie on the bed, the white wolf pressed his paws against the pale chest, waiting for him to scoot up to the head and settle. As soon as the human’s back hit the mattress, Greg leapt, bracing his paws on either side of the man’s torso and hips then continued sniffing at the throat scent gland in earnest, his instincts driving him. The smell was nowhere near as strong as a wolf’s gland but the main point were still headier than the rest, plus the ritual of the bonding and scenting shifted something in the wolf’s brain.

When he was done with the throat, both his and his mate’s scents were combined, the tingling in his bond bite informing him the transfer had been complete. Mycroft lay completely still, his eyes never leaving the wolf as he opened his mouth to let the wolf sniff. At first, he was taken aback, knowing perfectly well humans would prefer not to have a wolf tongue in their mouth. However, the offer was enough to sate him and Greg only sniffed slightly, then nudged the jaw closed and gave a lick to the cheek in thanks.

He repeated the process, moving all around the still body, licking and nipping ever so often to places that smelled too delicious to go untouched until finally he reached the man’s groin. It had passed through his mind a couple of times, wondering how or what would happen but now, it only seemed natural to scent him as a wolf and then return to his human form and complete the bond. Slowly, Greg lowered his head over the man’s patch of reddish brown curls and sniffed deeply, earning a gasp from his mate.

The white wolf continued to sniff, licking at the tight bullocks housed under Mycroft’s half hard cock and taking extra care to keep his sharp teeth in check. Then, he continued down to the thighs, calves, and feet, ignoring the grunt in frustration from his mate. _See, I bet you’re sorry for making me get in that bath now aren’t you._ Finally, Greg had imprinted on his new mate and fused his scent into Mycroft’s so other wolves would keep their paws off what was now his. With a loud yip, he laid he head on the human’s chest and huffed happily.

“Would you like to stay like this for tonight? You can shift back in the morning and we can complete the bonding tomorrow, if you’d prefer.” Mycroft offered but the wolf only shook his head and rolled onto his back, preparing to shift once again. _Damn, I’m going to be sore tomorrow._

This time it only took ten minutes for him to fully shift back, most likely because he had the encouragement of his naked and ready mate waiting for him. “Here, drink,” was the first thing he heard as Mycroft pulled him to sit against his chest and offered a glass of water. “You are getting better and better at that. Does it still hurt?” Greg took a few sips of the cool water before he sighed and leaned his head back against Mycroft’s shoulder, exhausted.

“Yes, a little bit but it’s better when you’re with me…I don’t know why, though. I guess it’s your voice maybe; it’s a familiar focus point for both my human and wolf so maybe it makes the transition easier or something.”

“I’m glad it helps, bones breaking cannot be a pleasant thing to go through,” Mycroft continued to stroke over the Shifter’s ribs, the ghosting touch causing goose bumps to rise up.

“Wow, you really know how to talk dirty to a wolf, My,” Greg laughed but was silenced by lips pressing over his and two hands gripping his hip bones.

“I’ve had just about enough of that mouth of yours, Gregory,” Mycroft was breathless already as he slipped out from under Greg and was now hovering above the wolf, their bodies only inches apart. “I believe I told you,” he planted firm kisses starting from the wolf’s hair line all the way down to his Adam’s apple, “you would regret what you said in the car, didn’t I?”

Greg’s chuckles turned into a gasp when the lips traced his collar bone and down the definition of his chest, which had already healed tremendously since his shift. “I-I thought the bath was punishment,” he tried to keep his voice from rising an octave as hands massaged his sore pelvic bone and thighs.

“Oh no, my dear, that was only because we both smelled like anesthetic from the hospital, no, this is going to be your punishment,” the voice sounded like velvet and strangely enough the scent in the room changed from fresh grass to sharp spices, _a mix of cinnamon, nutmeg…allspice maybe?_ Greg yelped when teeth dug into the soft meaty flesh above his hip.

“Well, I have to say-unph-you and I have a very different understanding on the definition of punishment, My,” his head fell back, digging his fingers into Mycroft’s hair as the man continued lower until he felt hot breath along his already filling member. He let out a loud groan when suddenly his entire cock was engulfed into that hot heat, bucking his hips up uncontrollably. Greg squirmed on the bed, knowing but not really caring how wanton he looked, as his superior eyes and ears focused on the head bobbing on his groin. _Just a little bit more, just. A. Little. Bit. More! NO!_

Greg let out an inhuman growl when suddenly the wet heat left him and was met with cold air wafting over his aching cock. “Why-why did you stop?!” he demanded but his mate looked smugger than ever, with innocent eyes and a wicked grin.

“I told you this was punishment Gregory and when you can tell me exactly what you are being punished for and understand why you were so horribly mistaken, then, and only then will you be forgiven.” Mycroft grabbed both the wolf’s legs, propping them up over his shoulders, trailing kisses along the dark hairs running down the calves. Although he was still growling, Greg rested his head back, excepting his fate and preparing himself to prove he could be just as stubborn when need be. _I’m not apologizing because I didn’t do anything wrong. I had to ask and I’m not sorry._ “You will be,” was all Mycroft said when suddenly, there was a moist finger pressing at his entrance and Greg jumped and tried to pull his legs down.

“Wait!” He shouted, pulling himself out of the blissful aura they were creating together at the idea of being topped when it was clear he should be the dominate Alpha, not his human mate.

More often than not in wolf pairings the Alpha, whether male or female, was the dominate and top partner especially during breeding. There were instances, most notably Hannibal and Will, where the Omega was the more dominate partner but the occurrence was rare due to the Alpha’s higher instinct to protect the pact. Greg had no idea what the norms were for wolf and human mating but the thought of submitting and putting himself in a position where it was more difficult to scan for threats was horrifying.

“What is it, love?” Mycroft asked as he continued to rub his finger along the clenched opening and kissing along Greg’s knee, not letting the wolf remove his legs from atop his shoulders. 

“I’m-I’m an Alpha…” Greg tried to flip over again to get the top position.

“Oh, Gregory, I didn’t think you were so crude. Allowing stereotypes to dictate your behavior, shame on you,” Mycroft chuckled, knowing exactly what he was doing. “And, pray tell, how do two Alphas determine who is to be on top, hmm?” The wolf narrowed his eyes, pulling his lips back slightly at the challenge.

When two Alphas or two Omegas decided to mate it was considered slightly more dangerous due to the clash over similar instincts and desired. During their bonding, they would fight over dominance until one proved stronger and more capable of protecting them during mating; while the other would submit and relinquishing their right to protect and in turn put their trust in their mate to provide a safe nest.

Driven solely by instinct, Greg jerked himself backwards, removing his legs from Mycroft’s grasp. He licked his lips, crouching on the bed and slowly started to circle his mate, stalking him like the wolf he was. _Mine._ Mycroft, however, seemed un-frightened and calm, keeping his eyes forward even when the Shifter crawled behind him. When Greg had moved directly behind his mate he squatted down even farther, building up the force in his tired limbs like a shotgun ready to go off. _You don’t know what you’ve gotten yourself into, my mate._ There was silence for only a moment and then he sprung, his teeth bared but his hands flat instead of clawed, not wanting to leave any unnecessary marks on his mate’s beautiful body before he ravaged it after their power play.

When he dove, Mycroft leaned forward, touching his forehead to the bed letting Greg clear him by a foot. As a result, the wolf topped him for only a moment but the momentum he’d built up caused him to run headfirst into the headboard with a loud mix of yelps and snarls. S _tupid, stupid! Watch out!_ Before he could come to, Mycroft was on him and Greg could feel his mate’s hard cock pressing against the cleft of his arse. Arms came under his, lifting him onto his knees and then over to lay flat on his belly, arms and legs being held into place by Mycroft, who was lying completely on top of him with his teeth digging into Greg’s neck. _Well fuck, that was embarrassing._ “Alphas, always so quick to attack,” Mycroft chuckled above him, licking over his nape possessively. 

It took a good thirty minutes full of snarls, bucking, gnashing of teeth, and struggles until finally, Greg was exhausted and lay limp between the bed and his stronger mate. “Mycroft,” was all he had to say for the hips above him to start rocking gently, pressing a hot harness against him, using their sweat to reduce the friction.  

“Do you submit, Gregory?” Mycroft whispered in his ear, nibbling on the lobe while his hips continued their shallow rhythm. _He can protect us, Greg, we knew that from the start. He’s stronger, he’s always been stronger than us. Give it to him._

“Yes,” the wolf whispered, tucking his chin forward to offer more access to his neck in a sign of his submission and trust.

“Good boy,” Mycroft cooed at him, sending a flood of blood to his cock, which had waned slightly at his inability to top his human mate. However, something in his mind shifted and now those words, even in his human form, turned his blood to wine and his brain to honey. “If I take you like this will it hurt your chest or would you rather I turn you around on your back?” he asked, surprising Greg again because now that he had lost the power struggle the bonding was out of his hands. _He’s Mycroft, you know he doesn’t want that. He wants us to be happy, Greg, that’s why we are being punished because you keep thinking like that!_

Greg mumbled his answer into the pillow, earning a chuckle from the man above. “I might appear to be a mind reader, Gregory but you will have to speak up and tell me what you want. I do not wish to cause you pain inadvertently.”

The wolf could feel the blush come across his cheeks as he turned his head free of the pillow, “like this, please.” Out of the corner of his eye, Greg could see the wide predatory smile come over his mate’s face and his cock came to full harness almost painfully quick.

“As you wish, my little wolf,” he whispered again and for the first time, Greg could hear the control beginning to slip in the man’s voice. _So you’re not as unaffected as you would like me to think, hmm?_

Slowly, very slowly, Mycroft opened him up one slick finger at a time until Greg was panting and wiggling helplessly below him. He could feel the heat and the soft hairs of Mycroft’s groin sitting on his thighs, tickling him every so often when the human would lose control and rock his hips. “Please,” he finally groaned, unable to take much more waiting with all the musk and spice floating around the room as their scents mingled and fused right under his nose.

The next thing he felt was a hand resting in between his shoulder blades and something hot and wider than fingers pressing at his stretched hole. “Gregory,” Mycroft groaned the moment he felt himself being breached and stretched just on the right side of painful. For a moment it felt strange to be filled, almost like he needed to ‘go,’ which was definitely not something he wanted to think about in this situation but soon the sensation became natural and even slightly pleasurable.

When Mycroft bottomed out completely, they both let out a groan of pain and pleasure and the man dropped his chest down onto Greg’s back, wrapping his arms tightly under his stomach, holding them together like a vice. They stayed there for a few moments, connected as completely as physically possible, their hearts beating in unison until finally, Mycroft started shifting his hips in what felt like a figure eight pattern. _Oh dear God! He’s going to kill me, I swear this is the end._ “You feel so magnificent, Gregory.”

“My, I..I…” he tried to say _My I love you so much it hurts please will you marry me, keep me safe as I will keep you safe, love me as I love you, stay with me forever, please because now that I have you I don’t think I can ever let you go._ However, all he could get out was, “fucking hell!” but he was starting to understand that maybe Mycroft knew all this and possibly felt the same way.

“I know,” he said and started moving his hips faster, pulling out almost all the way and then smoothly thrusting back in to hit the most brilliant place, which made any man groan. “Tell me, Gregory, tell me why you are being punished,” Mycroft commanded, making his thrusts harder and truly rutting into him now, while all Greg could do was lay on his stomach and take it willingly. _Now? You are asking me this-ah fuck-now?_ “Yes, now, tell me now,” he groaned and suddenly halted, pulling the wolf’s hips up slightly and pushing himself in deeper than before. He leaned over Greg’s back and slowly, too slowly, started to stroke his hard cock, using the wet tip to ease the glide.

“Please!” Greg groaned, trying desperately to move his hips to get more friction behind him and in front of him.

“Tell me or I’ll stop, Gregory. You know you cannot wait me out my little Alpha. I can be much, much more stubborn than you. I think we’ve proven that time and time again, so now,” he stopped his ministrations and twitched his hips once, “tell me why I am punishing you.”

_How did I get myself in this mess? Why, why did I pick the craziest mate out there? You know why he’s mad, just give it up and let it go, it will be okay. We have to trust him, My’s our mate now._ Greg hadn’t realized he was whimpering until he felt a soft hand stroking over his hair and gentle lips pressing over his cheek. “Trust me,” and then Greg finally felt that beautiful built bane of his existence wall he’d constructed over himself come crashing down and with it, a flood of love and fear and anger and trust.

“You promise you won’t leave me? Please My, I just need to hear you say it, please,” he cried, looking up into those huge blue eyes of the only person he’d ever trusted to have his back while he was cracked open like this.

“I promise you will never be alone again, Gregory,” Mycroft said into his mate’s hair. “My mate, my stubborn, sharp tongued, impulsive, infuriating, gorgeous Alpha of a mate…I will never ever leave you,” he spoke clearly, never faltering and finally started rutting his hips faster and harder to drive his point home; literally drilling his words into the wolf below him. Until finally, with a rough thrust and sharp move of his wrist, they both came with a howl. Greg splattered onto his stomach and bed while he felt warmth pool deep inside him and the smell of spice and fresh dew seeped in through his pours, and finally, they were one.

The next time he opened his eyes, Greg was lying on his back with an arm over his chest, a leg draped over his thighs, and warm breath rhythmically ghosting over his cheek. “My?” he asked in a tired voice.

“Yes?” his mate sounded equally tired and Greg knew it wouldn’t be long before the warmth of sleep took them both.

“That was really, really hot,” he laughed, lacking the words to describe what just happened between them. Honestly, he wasn’t sure even bloody Shakespeare, Dickenson, or Poe could explain it in a million poems, sonnets, or odes.

“Indeed, scorching if I do say so myself,” Mycroft actually laughed, hardy and absolutely lovely to the wolf’s ears.

“I love you, My,” he closed his eyes, feeling himself sink into the darkness of his unconscious, unsure of what nightmares or dreams awaited him there.

“I love you too, Gregory,” he heard and knew he would not be alone in whatever darkness was to come. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading(:


End file.
